Tangled Love
by Lunar x princess
Summary: Mikan Sakura was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get her back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?
1. Chapter 1

**Tangled Love  
**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! :D

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ohayo!" said a loud cheerful brunette as she step in her classroom. Some of her classmates greet her back while others ignore her.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" replied the class rep, Yuu Tobita.

Mikan Sakura, age 14, skip to her seat and pump down next to a raven haired boy, sleeping with a manga covering him. Next to him was a blonde haired boy patting his bunny.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon!" greet the brunette.

"Ohayo Sakura-san" smiled the blonde.

A raven haired girl with purple eyes came in the room, holding her newest invention.

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" cried the brunette as she greet her best friend, Hotaru Imai.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA **

Hotaru sent her flying with her famous baka gun. Mikan flew across the room and hit the wall. Yuu, being the gentleman, rush over to the fallen brunette. The raven haired boy woke up from all the commotions.

"Mikan-chan! Are you alright?" Yuu asked as the brunette stare at him with dizziness and nodded.

"Hotaru! You're so mean!" whined the bruunette. The Ice Queen ignore her best friend and went back to her inventions.

'Oi, Polka, you're so loud." said the raven haired boy. Ruka, sitting next to him blush when his best friend said the word "Polka".

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!?" shout the furious and embarrassed brunette as she blushed.

"I can't deal with that, you flipped your skirt and showed your panties when you hit the wall." Natsume smirk.

"DID NOT!"

"did to"

"DID NOT!?"

"DID TO?!"

"DID NOT DID NOT DID NOT?!"

"DID TO DID TO DID TO?!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA **

"Shut up will you." said the ice queen ask she hit the two angry students with her baka gun on their forehead.

Natsume just glared at her and went back to whatever he was reading. Mikan wail like a big baby as the class rep comfort her

_RI-IIIINNNG_

The bell ring and their teacher, Narumi came in.

* * *

Mikan walk happily to her classroom. When she was about to walk in, she overheard a conversation hold by her friends.

_"I can't believe that I'm a best friend of a stupid girl like her" _said a raven haired girl.

"_she still calls me with a -pyon. What kind of name is it?" _said a blonde headed boy with a bunny in his hands

_"Do she even know that her stupid smile is so ugly?"_ said a seaweed haired girl.

_"She's so annoying" _said a pink curly haired girl.

_"I can't believe I like her!"_ said a blue haired girl.

_"I regret meeting her. She had the worse voice ever that could make your eardrums bleed."_ said a raven haired boy. Two boys named Koroko Yome and Kitsuneme nodded in agreement.

Mikan stood there frozen as tears prickle in her eyes. _"Th-they were talking about me?! I thought we were friends. H-hotaru and Ruka-pyon...and Natsume...they-he said that? After I admired him for 4 years? H-he said that?!"_ thought the brunette as hot, salty tears steam down her face. She turn around and ran to her dorm room as she cried her heart out. She cried and cried until she can cry no more and fall asleep. "N-natsume...you...jerk..." she muttered in her sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"Ohayo!" said Mikan acting like she didn't heard yesterday's hurtful conversation.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" replied the kind-heart Yuu.

"_At least Yuu-kun is nice..."_ smiled the brunette as she walk to her seat. Hotaru walk in the room and the brunette ran up trying to hug her.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA **

Mikan flew across the room. Yuu rush up to her and help her up just in time when the teacher walk in.

* * *

**After Class...**

Mikan pout over to Hotaru who was busy fixing her inventions.

"Hey Hotaru.." started the brunette.

"What?" said the inventor, not bothering looking at her.

"_I can't believe that I'm a best friend of a stupid girl like her _" said the brunette sarcastically. Hotaru dropped whatever she was holding and look up at the brunette. The brunette smile down and walk over to the seaweed haired girl.

"Hey Sumire! _Do she even know that her stupid smile is so ugly?_" said the brunette as she plastered a big fat smile at her. Sumire's eyes widen. Mikan bounce over to Nonoko and Anna.

"Nonoko, Anna, _She's so annoying. _I can't believe I like her!"__ said the brunette as she skip over to Natsume and Ruka.

"Hey Ruka-kun!" said the brunette.

Ruka raised an eyebrow and stare at her. _"Ruka-kun? what happen to the -pyon?" _

"_she still calls me with a -pyon. What kind of name is it?_" said the brunette. The blonde stop patting the bunny and stare at her as she sat down next to Natsume.

"Hey Natsume. _I regret meeting her. She had the worse voice ever that could make your eardrums bleed._" the brunette smile as she walk up to the front leaving the eye widen and shocked raven haired boy behind.

_"W-what?! How did she know that? She heard the conversation yesterday?"_ thought the group as they stare at the brunette.

Slowly, the big fat smile plastered on the brunette's face started turning upside down as tears forming on her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1 ended~~~~~~~~~~~

**This is my second fanfiction. Sorry if I have any mistakes! Grammar doesn't go along with me! Chapter 2 coming up! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! :D

* * *

Chapter 2

Slowly, the big fat smile plastered on the brunette's face started turning upside down as tears forming on her eyes.

Yuu, who had absolute no ideas what the hell is happening between his friends, look back-and-forth at Mikan and the gang.

"These were your words...word that you used on the conversation yesterday...why...I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS?!" cried the brunette as tears flow down her red cheeks. Nobody said a word. Yuu, still confused at what happen continue to stare at the breaking brunette.

"Hotaru...we were best friends?! BEST FRIENDS?! But all you focus on was your inventions?! You wouldn't even let me hug you! I don't even complain when you hit me with your baka-gun every single day?!" cried the brunette.

"You made it sound like I cared but just to tell you I DON'T CARE ALL I CARE IS MY INVENTIONS! Every single day, you bang in and try hugging me. Did you know that your ugly squeaky voice hurts my ears?! I absolute wished that you could just disappear from my face?!" Hotaru blurted out.

Yuu's eyes was wide open. How could she say that? They were best friends?! Mikan stood there frozen. Tears were coming out but she made no sound.

"Sakura, could you please leave Imai-san alone? Don't you see that she hates your squeaky voice?" said Ruka.

Yuu became more shock. This isn't Ruka that he know. Ruka was always the nice and gentle guy, when have he turn out like this? Mikan started crying very hard as she crouch down. Yuu rush over and comfort his poor friend.

"Oi, Ugly, it's painful to meet you in the beginning so could you don't wail like a stupid baby?" said Natsume coldly. Mikan froze. _"My crush...Heh, I'm so stupid. They all hate me." _Mikan could hear a breaking sound. She knew that it was her heart shattering into thousands of pieces. Her best friends and her crush broke her heart. There were no more tears in her eyes. _  
_

She stood up and plastered a big fat fake smile on her face. Everyone could tell it was fake.

"I see...if I disappear from this academy, you all will be happy right? I understand now." she said as tears tickle down her cheeks and walk away.

* * *

**High School Principal's Office...**

"Uncle Kazumi?"

The High school principal, Kazumi Yukihira, Mikan's uncle look up from his computer and smile at his niece.

"My my Mikan, good timing. Just when I was about to call for you." smiled her uncle.

"Huh?"

"Mikan, we would like you to transfer to Gakuen Alice in America for 3 years. Apparently, we just discovered that you have more alices so we would like you to transfer to America for your training. We also know that you will refused because of your friends but we will like you to consider it. " explained the principal.

"I will go" Mikan reply seriously "I will go to America for 3 years." The principal was very shock at her answer.

"Very well Mikan, your flight will be tomorrow at 8 PM so you could go pack up your things. And Mikan? Have a safe trip." the high school principal said as Mikan excused herself.

* * *

Mikan went to her dorm and start packing. She then found a album on her self. Mikan flip through the album. She saw a lot of old pictures. Hotaru hitting her with the baka gun. Natsume sat her hair on fire. All those memories were precious yet painful. No one knows that things turned out this way right?. Mikan sign as she wipe her tears away and fell asleep wanting to forget everything.

* * *

**Next Morning...**

Mikan's so-called friends start to feel guilty at what they said to her.

"Umm, Anna-chan, do you think we are a little too mean to Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked nervously.

"M-maybe..." answered Anna.

"I admit that I feel bad that I said such hurtful words to Sakura-san yesterday." said Ruka.

The crimson eye lad walk in the room just in time to hear his friends talking about yesterday. _"Right Mikan, Maybe I was too harsh on her yesterday. I'll just apologize to her when she comes." _Natsume thought as he walk to the back of the room. Their teacher, Narumi-sensei came in with a depressed aura. Everyone was surprised that he didn't even greet them like usual and wearing manly clothes. All he could think was Mikan leaving the academy. Leaving him. His favorite student leaving him. _"I wonder what will become of this academy when the sunshine leave."_ sighed the teacher with sadness in his eyes. A boy with orange blonde spiky hair gasped. Yep, it was Kokoro Yome, a student who has the mind-reading alice. _  
_

"MIKAN-CHAN LEFT THE ACADEMY?!" screeched Kokoro as Narumi became even more depressed.

After hearing the heart-breaking news, Hotaru ran out of the room crying. Anna, Sumire, and Nonoko were crying and hugging each other with regrets. Natsume, bang covering his eyes, jump out the window and went to their (yes, their. Their, meaning Mikan and Natsume) favorite sakura tree. Yuu's glasses dropped and crash to the floor shattering the lens. Everyone was shock.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

_"She left. She left because of what we-I said to her. She left before hearing my apology." _Natsume though as he punch his fist on the tree. Memories of the past came flashing on his mind. _"No, it must be a joke. Mikan will never leave. Maybe she is still in her room hiding."_ Natsume thought as he ran to the one-star dormitory. He bang open the door when he reach the brunette's room. The room was empty. Natsume's hope sank. Something glittery then caught his eye. He walk over to the drawer and found a pink glittery album. He flip through the album and saw all the pictures of them in past. _"She's trying to forget us. She left everything that have to do with us behind. We-I really hurt her. Dammit." _A bunch of feelings roam through him. Guilt. Pain. Sad. Anger.

"Mikan, please forgive me."

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"Ahchoo!" sneeze the brunette.

"Who's talking about me _again_..." murmured Mikan as she dragged her luggage though the airport. _"Probably my friends. Wait, did I called them "friends"? They are not my friends anymore baka Mikan!" _

The brunette showed her passport to one of the ladies at the attendant desks. The lady hand the passport back and nodded at her. She then went to the boarding plane.

"Enjoy your flight Ms. Sakura." smiled the guard at the gate. I smile and nodded at him.

_"Good-bye Gakuen Allice, see you in three years." _

~~~~~~~Chapter 2 ended~~~~~~~

**Phew, FINALLY**

**Sorry for the late update, I'm too busy on my school works. **

**Special Thanks for: **

**-Kipla**

**-Ceria Crimson**

**-Forest**

**-AnimeMango**

**-XxMercyAngelxX**

** 2014**

**-StarElsie**

**Thank you all for your reviews. CHAPTER 3 WILL BE COMING UP. Keep reviewing! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! :D

* * *

Chapter 3

Mikan sat quietly on the passenger seat on the plane. She faced the window and look out the sky.

_"I wonder what Hotaru and Natsume are doing now. Are they happy that I'm gone?" the brunette thought then quickly shoo the thoughts away. "Why do I still care about them anyway? They don't even care about me. And I could start a new life in America. Forget all of my so call friends."_

The plane too off and the brunette fell asleep.

* * *

**Few Hours Later...**

_"Finally! Hello Amercia!" _the brunette thought as she stand in front of Gakuen Alice Amercia. It is bigger than the one in Japan. She walk in the academy nervously and look around with awe. _"This looks nothing like Gakuen Alice back in Japan." _the brunette though. She was greeted by a tall woman with long red hair that is tied in a ponytail.

_"Hmmm...maybe I should change my pigtail to ponytails as well..."_

"Hello! You must be Mikan Sakura, Principal Kazumi's dear niece! Welcome to Gakuen Alice America also known as GAA! I'm Akari Mihara, your home room teacher. Now let me introduce you to the principal so we can settle on which star level you are~" said Mihara-sensei cheerfully.

_"Wow, she sounds and act like Narumi-sensei." _the brunette thought as she follow her teacher to principle office.

"Hmmmm...Mikan Sakura. Age 14. Alice: Nullification and Stealing and Insertion...hmmm...quite a rare one..." the teacher continue to mumble. Mikan didn't listen to whatever she said, she was distracted by all the things that have around the school. They reached the principal's office which was humongous.

"Principal Jin, Mikan Sakura, is here." said the teacher as she knocked the door.

"Come in." Mikan and Mihara-sensei entered. A tall blonde haired man was facing the large computer. He then turn and smile at the brunette.

"Welcome to GAA Sakura-san. I've heard a lot about from your dear uncle.' smiled the principal as he flip through Mikan's information paper.

"Hmmm...Mikan Sakura...quite a rare one ne, Mihara-sensei?" said the principal while Mihara just nodded her head. Mikan was very confused. _"What rare? I know that my nullification is rare. I wonder what is my other alice." _The principal cough and interrupted the brunette's thought.

"Sakura-san, it seem that you have an stealing and Insertion alice which is very rare and could be dangerous." said the principal. _  
_

"Umm...what is stealing and insertion alice?" ask the brunette.

"You have an alice that have to ability to steal other alice-user's alices. You also could copy their alice and use them."

Mikan's eye widen. _"Wow. So cool! I could copy other alices and use them!"_ thought the brunette.

"With that rare and dangerous alice, you have placed in the dangerous abilities class and you are classified as a special star." informed the principal. Mikan's eye now bulged out. _"Special Star...special star...SPECIAL STAR?! I'M IN THE SAME STAR LEVEL AS NATUME?! Wait, why am I thinking about him at a time like this? But I still couldn't believe that I'm a special star! Wait, If I'm in dangerous abilities and is an special star, does that means I have to missions like Natsume?!" _thought the brunette.

"Ummm..if I'm a special star and in dangerous abilities, does that mean I have to do missions?"

"Missions?" repeated the principal who was as confuse as Mihara.

"Yeah missions, well, back in Japan, people who are a special star AND in dangerous abilities class, they have to do missions assigned by the DA teacher." explained the brunette.

Blink.

Blink.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA?!" laughed the principal and the teacher.

"Umm, what's so funny?" asked the clueless brunette.

"Well, we do not send our students off to some crazy missions. We are here to train them. That is what you are here for."

"Oh."

"Okay, Mikan-chan, let me show you to your special star room and then you could rest and get ready for your first day of school at GAA tomorrow~" said Mihara-sensei as they excuse themselves.

They walk to the special star dormitory. _"Wow, this dormitory is so large." _thought the brunette as she walk in awe. Mihara-sensei chuckle at her reactions. When they an empty room, Mikan saw a handsome silver-haired boy with ocean blue eyes going to the opposite room across from the empty room. _"He must be a special star too."_

"Ah, Good Afternoon, Zero-kun" said Mihara-sensei.

"hn"

Mikan stared at him. His behavior reminded her of Natsume. The boy, noticed the brunette and turn to stare at her. Mikan gave him a small smile but the boy didn't smile back. He turn and walk inside his room. Mihara-sensei just rolled her eyes at his reactions.

"Mikan-chan, don't mind him. He is known for his looks and his coldness." Mihara said as she pull out a card and scan it on the door handle and the room open.

The room was humongous. There is a giant sofa and a large screen TV in the living. The kitchen was large too and had everything she need. She also have her own large bathroom. The tub looks like it cost them a regular person's life money. She have a queen sized bed and a large walk-in-closet. She also have a large TV in her bedroom. Mikan walk around "her" room and scan it. It was so different from her one-star room.

"Mikan-chan, this will be your room and here is the key." said the teacher as she hand over the card that she use to open the door. Mikan nodded and smile at her.

"Have a good night rest Mikan-chan, your uniform is in your closet and everything you need for the school is also in your drawers. I'll be leaving right now, ja ne~" said the teacher sweetly as she walk out the room and close the door. _"She's so nice. Just like Narumi-sensei." _Mikan sighed as she lied on her bed. It was fluffy.

_"It was sure be a long 3 years. I wonder who was that silver-haired and blue eyes boy. His behavior are identical to Natsume's. I hope he will not be a jerk like Natsume if I became friends with him..."_

* * *

**Back in Japan...**

Everything was out of control since the sunshine of the academy left. No loud noisy voice bouncing off the wall. No brown hair, hazel eye girl bang in the class everyday. No sound of the baka-gun. Everyone was very depressed especially a raven haired boy. He doesn't go to class very often anymore. He doesn't even care, Mikan won't be there anyway. Natsume sometimes go to their sakura tree and watch as some memories of the past wash through his mind and sometimes go to her one-star room and slept in the emptiness. His heart was empty ever since the brunette left. She also took her bright light that lightens out everyone's heart away with her.

_"Will you ever come back? Will you forgive me? Mikan, please come back..."_

~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3 eneded~~~~~~~~~~~

**TA-DAAHH CHAPTER 3 FINISHED! CHAPTER 4 LOADING...**

**Who is that handsome silver-haired and ocean-blue eyes? **

**Will Mikan be able to become friends with him or more? **

**Find that out in the next few chapters~ :3**

**Thank you everyone for your supports!**

**Special Thanks for:**

**-rinilovehelios**

**-Kipla**

**-pretty-awesome-girl11d7**

**-StarElsie**

**-AnimeMango**

**-A little Infinity**

**Thank you for your reviews! Chapter 4 will be coming up "soon"! Please Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! But I do own one character in this fanfiction! :D

* * *

Chapter 4

**Mikan's POV**

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep _

_"Ugh, just 15 more minutes..._" thought as the brunette press the off button on her alarm clock and roll over to the other side of her pink queen sized bed. The sun shined brightly through those pink lily patterned certain.

_"Huh? Why is my bed so fluffy and soft? When did it became so big?"_ the brunette open one eye and scanned the room. The she shoot out of her bed and quickly check her clock. 7:45

"Shit, I'm gonna be late!" she murmured and quickly get changed into the uniform. She also decided to change her hairstyle when she kind of noticed how childish her pigtail made her look so she tied them in a high ponytail which hanged down to her waist.

"Say hello to the brand new Mikan Sakura!" she said as she smiled at herself in the mirror before going out. The brunette walk to her teacher's office just to ask which class she will be in since her teacher never said so. A lot of people rushed to their class so they won't be late. They barely even noticed the brunette. Mikan reached her teacher's office just in time when her teacher walk out.

* * *

"Ah. Ohayo, Mikan-chan! What brings you here?" sing-song Mihara as she smile at her new student.

"Ohayo Mihara-sensei, Ummm, I came here to ask you where is my class since you never told me yesterday."

"Oh, silly me! Follow me and I'll show you to your class!" said the teacher as she led the brunette to her class. When they reached a large classroom, the teacher told the brunette to wait outside.

_RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG~_

The bell rang as everyone went to their seat. Mihara-sensei walk in the room with a pretty smile.

"Okay everyone! We have a transfer student. She came from Gakuen Alice in Japan which happens to be the high school principle's niece!"

Everyone in the class start talking at once.

"Ne, ne, what is her name?"

"Is she hot?"

"What does she looks like?"

shout some of the guys while the girls just murmured stuffs like,

"How disappointing, it's not a hot guy."

"Is she pretty?"

"Don't she even dare go near Tajima-sama."

A silvered haired with coaxing blue eyes sat in the back of the room and just stare out the window.

_"Hn. Probably that pigtail girl from yesterday. But she is cute."_

Mihara-sensei just chuckle at her student's reaction.

"Mikan-chan, please come in!"

The brunette walked in with a sakura hair band that held her long wavy brown hair. Her large hazel eyes sparkled like the sunlight. Small rosy lips were curled in a small smile. The boys were drooling and wooing at her while the girls stare at her in envy. The silver-haired boy was surprised that the childish pigtail from yesterday had turned into a mature girl.

"Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura. Age 14. Nullification Alice and Stealing/Insertion Alice. Dangerous abilities but don't worry I won't hurt you. Special Star. Hope we all get along!" introduced the brunette as her small smile turn into a big smile. All the boy's heart were flying in the air.

"Any questions for Mikan-chan?" ask the happy teacher. All the boys start crowded the brunette with questions.

"Mikan-chan, what do you like?"

"Sakura-chan, what is your favorite color?"

"Mikan-chan when is your birthday?"

Mikan smiled at her classmates and her smile made all the thumping hearts burst.

"I like...hmmm...i don't know, I like a lot of things. My favorite color is rose-pink. My birthday is January 1." replied the brunette. _"Wow, this academy is much better than it looks..."_

"Ne, Mikan-chan, do you have a boyfriend?"

_"Or not..."_ The smile plastered on her face was fading and her rosy lips were tighten in a straight line. She than remember all the painful memories and bit her lips preventing herself from crying. Everyone stare at her. The silver haired boy raised his eyebrows at her wondering why she didn't answer. The brunette just stood there frozen as she bit her lips. Mihara-sensei quickly notice the brunette's nervous aura.

"Sorry, but it seem that Mikan-chan is uncomfortable with this questions. But pleased make her feel welcome. Now Mikan-chan, your partner is..." as she look at her papers. All the boys were hoping it was them even though some of them already have a partner. All the girls (and yes, I mean all the girls in the class) were hoping it was not their "Tajima-sama".

"Zero Tajima" finished their sensei. The silvered haired boy were surprised. All the boys groaned. The brunette scanned across the room for a sign of whoever the "Zero Tajima" is but there wasn't a sign. Then she remember the handsome boy with silver hair with ocean blue eyes that her teacher called "Zero-kun" yesterday. She then caught the silvered haired boy and give him a small smile. But the boy didn't smile but was surprised.

"WHAT?! WHY?! MIHARA-SENSEI?! WHY DO SHE GETS TO SIT NEXT TO TAJIMA-SAMA?!" screeched the girls especially the purple curly-haired. The brunette rolled her beautiful hazel eyes in annoyance. _"Oh boy, here we go again. Another club of fan girls"_ thought the brunette recalling when she first arrived at Gakuen Alice All the girls glared at the brunette coldly. _"I don't think I could make any friends here...ugh. O well it doesn't matters. Friends or no friends"_

"Now, now, it's been decided that Mikan-chan's partner is Zero-kun since he is the other dangerous abilities type in here. Now since there is a new students, we will have a free period." said the teacher and she walk out. The brunette nervously and slowly walk to her partner and sat down next to Zero. She was shivering from all the cold glares from the girls. She then heard the girls murmur things about her.

_"I can't believe that such an ugly girl like her gets to sit next to Tajima-sama!" _said a girl.

_"Who does she think she is?!" _said another girl.

_"That sakura girl, don't she even think about having a chance with Tajima-sama!"_ said another.

_"Ugh, i hate her already! Can't she wipe her stupid smile away?!"_

_"What an ugly!"_

Mikan sat quietly. _"Ugly? Stupid smile? They hate me already? I think I better isolate from the others..."_ thought the brunette who was trying not to cry. _"No more crying baka, they will laugh at you! You need to change baka Mikan!"_ as the brunette scolded herself in her mind. She felt like someone was staring at her and turn her head over and met a coaxing blue eyes. Zero smirked at her which she find very annoying. _"Ugh, this guys acts so much like Natsume"_ Mikan shook her head to clear that thought and smile at her partner.

"Hello Tajima-kun, nice to meet you, I'm Mikan Sakura."

* * *

**Zero's POV**

_"I saw that girl nervously sat down next to me. I'm curious though, why didn't she answered that guy's question? She must have feel my presence and turn around and look at me. Her eyes were so beautiful like melting chocolates. I smirked at her and was surprised that she had an annoyed expression plastered on her cute face. It was weird when she shook her head like she was trying to shoo some bad thoughts away from her. Who is this girl? I'm getting so curious."_

"Hello Tajima-kun, nice to meet you, I'm Mikan Sakura." said my partner as she smiled. Her smile was so cute. Suddenly I got a sniffed of a sweet strawberry scent. I noticed it was coming from the new girl. _"Ahhh. My favorite fruit."_

"I know that, _Strawberry"_ I said and smirked. She look confused.

"Huh? Strawberry?" she said confused. I could see the innocence in her eyes.

"Hn, you smells like strawberry." I said as the matter of fact.

"T-tajima-kun!" she complained and blushed. She is so cute when she blushed.

"Zero. Call me Zero, strawberry" I said.

"Z-zero" she shattered and blushed even red-er.

I nodded at her. I could some jealously coming from those bitches in my class and ignored them.

* * *

**Back in Gakuen Alice...**

"Onii-chan!" cried a 7 years old silver hair with emerald eyes boy. He ran in the room and jump on a raven haired boy.

"Youichi, long time huh? Where have you been?" asked Natsume.

"He came with me for a trip to Australia." said a blue haired boy with a star mark on his upper left cheek as he walk in.

"Tsubasa-senpei!" greet a blonde haired boy patting his bunny.

"What's up Ruka-pyon?" teased Tsubasa. Ruka flinch at the -pyon and it made him feel guilty.

"Tsubasa-senpei! Where were you?!" said the three girls, Nonoko, Anna, and Sumire while Yuu, Kokoro, and Kitsuneme followed.

"Ahh. Spending my time under the sun of Australia" said the senpei.

"Ando, where Misaki-senpei?" asked Hotaru.

"Oh don't worry about that old hag, she is as strong as a medal stick!" laughed Tsubasa. Everyone frozen as they saw a girl glaring at Tusbasa fill with wrath.

"What did you say, Ando?" hissed the girl. Tsubasa jump back and laugh nervously.

"I'm just joking honey. heh heh." said Tsubasa and he faced his girlfriend.

"Hn. What makes you take Youichi along with you?" asked Natsume.

"And what makes you take away my little sunshine huh?" asked Tsubasa. Everyone except Mizaki and Youichi froze. "_How does he know about this?" _everyone except Tsubasa, Mizaki, and Youichi thought. Everyone knows that Mikan was his little sunshine. Youichi then look back and forth as if looking for a missing person.

"Ne, Onii-chan, where is Mikan-onee-chan?" he asked as he tug on Natsume's shirt. Natsume didn't say anything.

"She left.." Hotaru whispered but Mizaki and Youichi heard her. Mizaki's eyes widen and Youichi began to tear up. Tsubasa was furious and grabbed Natsume by his collar.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAYED HER?! YOU BASTARD!?"

Natsume didn't say anything and he had his bang covering his eyes while the girls cried. The boys look at the ground.

"Wait! What do you mean by she left?!" said Mizaki. Tsubasa explained everything he had heard from Narumi-sensei. Mizaki was shock and furious.

"We're sorry, sob, we didn't mean to hurt Mikan-chan!" cried Sumire.

"Well it's too late!" said Tsubasa. Youichi cried very hard.

"We wanted to say sorry but she left" said Ruka looking all guilty.

"I can't believe you! She was a very innocence and cheerful girl!? I thought all of you were friends?!" shouted Mizaki as tears all down her cheek. Tsubasa hugged his girlfriend and comfort her.

"We made a huge mistake" said Kokoro and Kitsuneme.

"I still can't believed that you all said that to Mikan-chan." Yuu said quietly. Youichi was crying and hugging Natsume as he hug him back.

"O-onee-chan! onee-chan! Please come back!" cried the young boy.

_"Mikan-chan, we're sorry, please, please come back."_

~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4 ended~~~~~~~~~~

**CHAPTER 4 DONE!?**

**Thank you for all your reviews and supports!**

**Special thanks for:**

**-xXemotionlessgurlXx**

**-pretty-awesome-girl11d7**

**-AnimeMango**

**-StarElsie **

**Thank you again. Chapter 5 will come up soon. Please continue to review! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her... forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! :D

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ne, Mikan-chan, do you wanna hang out today?"

"Mikan-chan, do you want me to tour you around today?"

"No, I'll tour Mikan-chan!?"

"No, I will!"

"Shut up you ugly, Mikan-chan would never agree to come with you?!"

The boys from the class start to crowded around the brunette. The brunette just flash one of her small sweet smile at them. Zero found this very annoying. _"Fan boys already huh?"_ he thought as he rolled his eyes. He then heard some of the girls murmuring.

_"OMG! Are they trying to court that ugly bitch?!"_

_"Seriously, boys these days have bad taste in girls except for Tajima-sama."_

_"That girl is just...plain. she don't even have make-ups on."_

_"And did you see her undergarments? I mean, seriously? Polka-dots?! Which teenagers still wear such childish panties?**  
**_

Zero smirked. _"Polka-dots? Interesting."_ He eyed the brunette who didn't even know since the boys were crowding around her like she was some idols. The girls were cursing and glaring at the innocent brunette.

_CLAP CLAP CLAP _

The students didn't noticed that their strict math teacher, Chizaki Miniwa, walked in. Everyone walk back to their seat immediately. They all know what's the punishment if they disobey Miniwa-sensei's word.

* * *

**MIkan's POV**

_"Math is so confusing and boring."_ the brunette thought as she look outside the window. _"America sure have nice weathers. I wonder what "they" are all doing back in Japan. Oh, how I miss Narumi-sensei and Tsubasa-senpei. Do they miss me too? Is You-chan crying now?" _the brunette turn her gaze away from the window and sign. She then look around the room. Everyone was in concentrating on their math work. _"Students here are so different from students back in Gakuen Alice. They never pay much attentions to classes back in Japan._" Miniwa-sensei were nagging about some important equations. The brunette look bored at her math problems. She then start daydreaming about her favorite sweet: Howalon. How she misses them. She was still daydreaming when Miniwa-sensei called her.

"Miss. Sakura!"

no response.

"MISS SAKURA?!"

Mikan quickly snapped away from her thoughts and stare at her math teacher.

"Miss. Sakura, answer number 29!"

Mikan look at number 29. She quickly scanned the question nervously. It's hopeless, since Math is her greatest enemy. She fidget in her seat. Zero noticed this and mouthed the answer to her.

_"y=-3x+2"_

Mikan turn and took at him confused. The math teacher is getting annoyed.

"MISS SAKURA?! PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION TO NUMBER 29!?" she boomed. Everyone sweat dropped. Mikan shivered in fear. This teacher really act like Jinno-sensei. Are all math teachers like that or is Alice Academy a clone school of Gakuen Alice? Zeron nudged her and mouthed the answer again.

_"y=-3x+2"_

Mikan got the message and stare at the teacher. The whole class was silence and looking at the brunette.

"Well? You got the answer?"

"ummm...is it...y=-3x+2?"

"Yes, thank you and since you are new here, let me warn you, don't you ever daydream during my class period." said the teacher, satisfied and walk away and nag at the other students. The brunette was relief and turned to her handsome partner and mouthed a "thank you" which was replied by a nodded. The day went on...

* * *

**Zero's POV**

"Kyaaaa~Tajima-sama is coming this way~"

"He's so dreamy!"

"Tajima-sama! Please go out with me?!"

"Tajima-sama! Be my boyfriend~"

_"Ugh, stupid fan girls. Why can't they don't bothering me! All I want is peace! P-E-A-C-E Don't they get it?! There is absolute no way that I'm gonna date people like them!"_ I thought as I made my way to the cafeteria ignoring those bitches. I don't have friends either because of my coldness. I sat with the boys in my class as I listen to them gossiping about the new girl. _"Ah yes, the new girl. The one who smells like sweet strawberry. What's her name again? Mi something? Well, like if I care anyway."_ I thought as I bit down my sandwich.

Then, I caught a lock of brown silky hair across from my table. Strawberry. She sits alone. Then I saw a bunch of girls from our class approaching her. I could hear what they are talking about. And they were talking about me.

_"Sakura, stay away from Tajima-sama! I don't care if you are his partner!"_

_"Yea, ugly! Who do you think you are? Don't you even dare cling on him!"_

_"You better watch out bitch!" _

I saw them mocking her to tell her to stay away from me. They kept bullying her and cursing her but all she do was flinch. Jeez, why don't she stand up for herself? Then I got my answer from her eyes. They were weak, innocence, and filled with pain. I continue to watch as everyone turn and look at what all the commotions are about. I saw one of the girls tripped her which made her fall on her back. Then another one just stomp on her skinny little ankle with her high heel boots. Strawberry scream out in pain. I don't know what's gotten into me when I suddenly realize that I had fire a few icicles and flames at those bitches who hurt the new girl. Everyone turn and stare at me as I walk up to Strawberry.

"T-Tajima-sama, are you s-siding with her?" asked a stunned girl. I glared at her before replying.

"I'm her partner duh? And aren't you ashamed of yourselves? Beating up an new and innocence girl?" I said turned towards the new girl. The brunette's eyes were filled with tears. Then I saw blood soaking her white clean sock on her ankle where that bitch just stomped on. I quickly carried her up in a bridal style while the students gasp and girls filled with jealousy. I noticed that strawberry was blushing...VERY HARD.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Zero quickly brought her to the infirmary.

"Rina-san! The new girl got hurt can you check her ankle?" asked Zero as he placed the brunette down on the bed.

Mikan whimper at the pain on her ankle. Zero just stare in her eyes, they were filled with pain. Yet the silver haired boy is very curious about this brunette.

"Umm, thank you, Zero" the brunette thanked.

"Hn" replied the silver haired boy.

"You're too weak Strawberry, who know what might happen if no one was around to protect you." Zero smirked.

"Ne, Zero, I have a name and it is MIKAN SAKURA not STRAWBERRY." the brunette as she pouted cutely.

Zero could feel that his heart is beating very fast and there is tint pink shaded on his cheeks but he quickly recovered before the airhead brunette could even notice it. The nurse, Rina came in with some medicals and applied them on the brunette's ankle. It was bleeding badly. After a few more minutes, she stopped the bleeding and wrapped a bandage around her ankle.

"Tajima-kun, Sakura-san's ankle will recover 3 to 4 days. Since you are her partner, you might as well help her get around the building these days." Rina said and left. Zero sighed.

"So, strawberry, do you wanna go back to your dorm or stay here all day long" said Zero, smirking. Mikan wanted to swipe that smirk off his face.

"MY NAME IS NOT STRAWBERRY?!" Mikan shout and pouted. Zero chuckled.

"Fine fine fine, you're too loud P-O-L-K-A" smirked the silver haired boy.

"YOU PERVERT?!" shriek the brunette as she turn as red as the tomatoes.

_"Not only he act like Natsume...well he is more kinder than him...but still! He is a pervert JUST. LIKE. NATSUME..."_

"Woah woah! I'm not a prevert, I just overheard some sluts saying you wear polka-dots panties." Zero said swaying his hands up all innocence.

_"...or maybe not..."_

"So, strawberry, do you wanna go back to your room or stay here. I could carry you since my room is just across from you."

"My name is not strawberry." pouted the brunette again. Zero couldn't stop laughing at her childish behaviors.

"I know your name is not strawberry, but it is more easier to call you that since you smell like a strawberry." whispered Zero and he took a lock of hairs and kissed it. Mikan blushed again. Zero just laughed and carried her to her room.

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5 ended~~~~~~~~~~~

**TA-DAH~?! Chapter 5?! **

**Excuse me for my languages in here. heh..heh...**

**Again thank you for supporting. **

**Special Thanks to:**

**-BlackMaskedBeauty**

**-StarElsie**

**-AnimeMango**

**-pretty-awesome-girl11d7 **

**Thanks for your reviews~ Next chapter will be coming up! Continue to Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! :D

* * *

Chapter 6

_The_ brunette_ was standing in the darkness. _

_"Ummm? Hello? Anyone there?" The brunette cried out but there was no answer._

_She kept walking and walking until she saw a dim light. _

_"Someone there?" she said again as she walk toward the dim light. But the light seem too far to reach. The brunette began to run. Then, she saw few shadows. The shadows quickly dissolve and in front was standing a raven haired boy with crimson eyes. The brunette recognize that boy. She ran over and gave the boy a bear hug._

_"NATSUME!" she cried but the boy just slap her hands off and push her to the ground. The brunette look up with wide eyes as Hazel search in the Crimson. It was eyeing her with anger, disgust, and annoyance. _

_"Shut up, ugly, I hate you, just disappear out of my sight right now?!" shout the boy. Tears tickle down her cheeks as the boy turn and walk away. The brunette stood up and try to catch up to him._

_"no...no...no...NATSUME?!" she cried as she ran but the boy was somewhat out of reach. Two figures stood in front of the crying brunette. _

_"Ruka-pyon? Hotaru?" The brunette said between her crying. _

_"Go away Sakura, I don't want to see you again!" the blonde said. _

_"Quit your crying Baka, you're annoying!" said the raven haired girl. These words were like knifes, stabbing into her chest. _

_"Ruka-pyon...Hotaru...Natsume...no...don't hate me...don't leave me..." cried the brunette as the two figures walk away. _

_"NOOOOOOOO?!"_

"NOOOOOOO?!" Mikan shout as she roll off her fluffy bed and hit the floor.

_beep-beep beep-beep beep-beep_

"Ouch..." the brunette said as she rubbed her back and look at her alarm clock. 7:50.. 7:50?!

"7:50?! OMG I'M LATE?!" she cried as she tried to stand up but fail and hit the ground again. A strong pain exposed through her body, from her spines down to her ankle. She remembered what happen yesterday.

"Arg!?" she mumbled as she clench her bed sheet to support herself. She carefully stood up and get dress not bothering to tie her hair and just let them flow down her waist. She look at her clock, it's already 8:05 and she's 5 minute late. Mikan groan as she got her bag and lump toward the door. To her surprise, a silver haired boy was waiting outside her door.

"Z-zero? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in class right now?" the brunette said, surprise that her partner was waiting for her. Zero smirk at her reaction.

"I'm told to look after my clumsy partner didn't I? If I don't give you a hand, then who knows when will you reach class," Zero respond while the brunette blush

'Here, let me carry your bag"

"Ummm, t-thank y-you." the brunette stuttered as Zero helped her to their class. When they reach class, everyone was surprised that Zero was helping the lumping brunette carrying her bag.

"Zero-kun, Mikan-chan, you are late!" scolded Mihara-sensei "That's not a good way to start off your second day of school.

"Hn, can't you see that this clumsy baka can't walk right?" Zero said coldly as he walk to his seat. The class turn to the lumping brunette who just let out a stupid smile.

"eh? Mikan-chan? What happen? Do you need to see the nurse?" the teacher ask in concern.

"Nothing. It was just an accident. My foot will recover in a few days." the brunette said as she lump toward her seat. The girls in the class glared at the brunette but she ignore them.

* * *

**After Class...**

"Oi, Sakura, didn't I tell you to stay away from Tajima-sama?!"

"Don't even find an excuse that will get Tajima-sama's attention!"

"You will pay for this!" said a purple curly haired girl. Lightning began to developed in her hand. She then threw the lightning towards the brunette. The silvered haired boy was getting uneasy and was just about to pin her with his icicles and burn up her hair.

_"OMG, she got the same alice as Jin-jin. Oh no, I don't want to be shock by that lightning. What am I gonna do? _What am I gonna do? _What am I gonna do? Wait-ah, my nullification. It could nullify her lightning alice."_ __the brunette thought as she snapped her fingers and the lightning disappear from thin air. The girls especially that purple bitch were shock. She then point a finger right at the brunette.

"Y-you witch! What kind of spell was it huh?!" she shout, accusing Mikan as a witch while Zero just rolled his eyes.

"It's Nullification Alice dummy. Don't you know anything about it? All your alices will just "poff" disappear if I snap my fingers." the brunette blurted out. She then realized what she called that purple haired girl so she clamped her hands on her mouth. Everyone was laughing at the girl. The purple haired's face was very red and grew very furious at what the brunette did in front of "her" Tajima-sama.

"MIKAN SAKURA, YOU'LL GONNA PAY FOR THIS?!" she shout through her gritted teeth and ran over, kicking the brunette right in her stomach. Mikan hit the ground hard which causes her ankle to bleed again. She cough out few blood since that girl's kick was so hard and the brunette was breathing heavily. Her eyes were filled tears. Anger was flowing through the veins of a certain silver haired boy.

"you BITCH!" he shout as he froze her with his ice and burn the tips of her hair. The girl cried out and beg Zero before the fire burn her entire hair. The silver haired boy ignore the crying girl and rush over to his partner.

"Z-zero, please...let... the... fire...out...don't...hurt...her..." Mikan choke out as she fell unconscious. Zero panicked and carry the unconscious girl up in a bridal style. He then snap his fingers and the fire disappear leaving the frightened girl's hair short. Everyone was shock of the brunette's kindness even after what the girl did to her.

"T-thank you Tajima-sama.." said the crying girl. Zero glared at her and walk to the infirmary.

* * *

**Back in Gakuen Alice: Natsume's POV**

_"Why do I have an uneasy feeling that Polka is in danger? Did something happen to her?" _the raven haired boy thought as he lied on top of his favorite sakura tree. It's only been 3 days since that incident and no one heard anything about that cheerful brunette.

"Ne, ne, did you heard what happen to Mikan-chan?"

"She left. It's too bad. Mikan-chan was so cute and I was planning on confessing to her."

"I wonder what made her leave."

"Yeah, Gakuen Alice isn't Gakuen Alice without its sunshine."

Natsume looked down and saw two boys passing by talking about the brunette. When he heard that that guy was planning on confessing, his fist clenched up as if wanting to burn that boy. _  
_

"_Why do I feel this way?"_

_"Duh, you like that idiotic girl. And you are experiencing jealousy. You don't like it when other boys were trying to court her." _said a voice inside his mind.

_"Who are you? And there is no way that I'm jealous. Seriously?! THE Natsume Hyuuga is jealous?" _

_"I'm yourself." _said the voice _"If you don't believe me, then don't regret when that brunette will be taken away."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Natsume shake his head. Then a large eagle with a blonde boy clinging onto its feet flew toward him. The blonde jump off the eagle and head toward Natsume.

"Hey Natsume." the blonde said.

"What's up Ruka?"

"You have been isolating away from everyone since Sakura-san left."

"Hn."

Ruka climb over and sat next to his best friend. She turn and stare at the sky.

"This academy is like hell since she left." he said, still staring up the sky.

"Hn."

Silence were filling up the air. Then the school bell rang and signal everyone that it was time for class. The two friends jump down from the tree and walk to the class. Fan girls were shrieking at the two boys when they walk down the hallway. Ruka just smile at them while Natsume ignore them. They walk in their class seeing there was no teacher. Hotaru was fixing her Mikan-robot. Ever since Mikan left, Hotaru had her robot following her around. Natsume glanced at the Mikan-robot with a slight sad expression. The robot turn and saw Natsume looking at her. She knew what Natsume is thinking. The robot tilt her head and smile at him. _"Oh how that robot look so much like Polka..."_ the crimson eye boy thought. _  
_

"Good Afternoon, Natsume-kun!" said the robot Mikan. Natsume didn't reply and walk to his seat, pulling out a manga. Then there were some shrieking sounds coming from the girls down the hallway. A silver haired 7 years old boy came running in followed by some of his fan girls. At the sight of the young boy, a few NatsumexRuka fan girls ran up to him.

"Youichi-kun! Are you here to see your onii-chan? Here, come give onee-chan a hug!" said a girl as she fake smile. Youichi growl at her and then summon few ghosts. The girl flew back screaming.

"Back off Ugly Hag! Only Onii-chan and Mikan-nee-chan can hug me!" the ghost summoner snarled. Natsume smirk at his reaction. The young boy crawl onto Natsume's lap and stay there. Even though Mikan wasn't here, the fan girls cursed her for getting so close to Natsume and Youichi. Youichi heard this and summon more ghosts. The girls went running out the class. Natsume didn't even bother lay an eye on these sluts. He was reading his manga when he felt a small tug.

"Onii-chan, will Onee-chan come back?" whimper the ghost summoner.

"She will...she will..." said the fire caster as he stroke the silver hair of the young boy.

_"She will come back."_

* * *

**Alice Academy: Zero's POV **

_"Those bitches are crazy!"_ I thought as I carry Strawberry in my arms. Her ankle were bleeding again. Those cold-blooded bitches. _"Ugh, why do I have a sinking feeling whenever Strawberry gets hurt?" _I gritted my teeth as I reach the infirmary room. Rina-san isn't here. I lay Strawberry down one of the beds. She body is cold. I curl up a ball of fire and warm her up. For some reason, as soon as Strawberry felt my fire, she gripped on my shirt.

"Natsume...don't leave me..." she murmured as a single tear fell from her eyes. My eyes widen. _"Who's Natsume? Her boyfriend?"_ I thought to myself. Then I felt a pain in my chest. I touch my chest but there was no wounds. I realized that it was my heart.

_"What is this feeling?"_

~~~~~~Chapter 6 ended~~~~~~~

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry that is was a late update. I'm too busy these days. The next chapter will be coming up. I might update it late. **

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and likes. **

**Special Thanks for: **

**-Kristie123**

**-AnimeLover1219**

**-KurosakiRanRanMikaze**

**-tina**

**-xNatsuMikanx**

**-forest **

**-StarElsie **

**-animeandmangafangirl**

**Thank you for all your reviews! Please continue to review! Thank You! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! 

* * *

Chapter 7

"NATSUME!?" shouted a brunette as she sprang up from the infirmary bed. The nurse, Rina, came rushing in.

"Sakura-san, You're awake! How are you feeling, dear?" asked the nurse as she check the brunette. The brunette smiled at her before replying.

"I'm fine, Rina-san. Thank you." said the brunette with perfect suavity. Mikan tried to get up but a pain pierced through her leg. Her hand crunch down to her ankle which was swollen.

"Oh my dear! You're ankle's infected! How did this happen? Don't worry, I'll contract my brother so he could help you." said the nurse as she walk to her office to contract her brother, leaving the pain brunette gently rubbing her sore ankle. She turn to stare outside the window, thinking about what had happened earlier.

~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~

_"It's Nullification Alice dummy. Don't you know anything about it? All your alices will just "poff" disappear If I snap my fingers." the brunette blurted out. She then realized what she called that purple haired girl so she clamped her hands over her mouth. Everyone was laughing at the girl. The purple haired girl's face was very red and grew very furious at what the brunette did in front of "her" Tajima-sama._

_"MIKAN SAKURA, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS?!" she shout through her gritted teeth and ran over, kicking the brunette right in her stomach. Mikan hit the ground hard which causes her ankle to bleed again. She cough out few blood since that girl's kick was so hard and the brunette was breathing heavily. Her eyes were filled with tears. Anger was flowing through the veins of a certain silver haired boy. _

_"you BITCH!" he shout as he froze her with his ice and burn the tips of her hair. The girl cried out and beg Zero before the fire burn her entire hair. The silver haired boy ignore the crying hair and rush over to his partner. _

_"Z-zero, please...let... the... fire...out...don't...hurt...her..." Mikan choke out as she fell unconscious. Zero panicked and carry the unconscious girl up in a bridal style. He then snap his fingers and the fire disappear leaving the frightened girl's hair short. Everyone was shock of the brunette's kindness even after what the girl did to her. _

_~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDED~~~~~~_

Mikan blushed at the memory. _"Zero is so kind." _

"What are you blushing, Strawberry?" said a manly voice. Mikan turn and graze upon a pair of ocean-blue eyes. The brunette dazed while the silver-haired boy smirked. Mikan snap away from his graze and blush. Her heart started beating very fast at the sight of the handsome silver haired boy.

_"Why am I feeling like this? Could I be possibly liking him? No way! I like Natsume...but he broke my heart..."_

"What are you doing here?" asked the brunette, controlling herself before she burst.

"Visiting my clumsy, idiot partner. That's what I'm doing." said the boy as the matter of fact. He then turn his graze upon the brunette's swollen ankle. Zero's eyes widen at what he saw and he mutter under his breath. "Baka"

"Zero no baka!" the brunette pouted. Zero look around as if looking for someone.

"Where is Rina-san?"

"Hmmmm, she said she will be contracting her brother." said the brunette "As the matter of fact, here she comes." Rina came in with an older man, wearing a doctor coat.

"Ah Tajima-kun, you're here too. Sakura-san, Tajima-kun, meet my older brother, Ryuu." said the nurse.

"Hello, I'm Ryuu, Rina's other brother. As you can see that I'm wearing a doctor coat, I'm working as an emergency healer in the nearby hospital." The doctor introduced. "Sakura-san, I was informed by my sister that you have a serious infection on your ankle. May I have a look?"

The brunette nodded as the doctor examine at the infected ankle.

"Sakura-san, I'm going to perform a healing to your ankle." Ryuu said as he stood up and lay her ankle straight on the bed.

"W-will it hurt?" whimper the brunette. Ryuu chuckled.

"No, Sakura-san. It won't hurt a bit. I have a healing alice so trust me." the doctor said kindly as the brunette nod. He place his right hand on the infected ankle as he close his eyes. His hand glowed a bright blue light. Zero and Mikan watch in amazement as the doctor heal her ankle. The blue light died down as the swollen ankle turn back to its original size.

"Thank you Ryuu-san!" The brunette beamed as she walk around, feeling great to have her nice ankle back. "Now I don't have to suffer the suffocation of Zero's fan girls!"

"Suffocation?! You're just exaggerating." said Zero as he rolled his eyes. "And besides, that doesn't means that you are going to escape those crazy screaming hags."

"Zero! You can't talk about someone behind their back! Even if you hate them!" pouted the brunette who's drowned by her own kindness and innocence.

"Whatever baka, hurry up or else you will be late to the DA class." said Zero as he point to his watch and make some "tick tock" sounds.

"Wha...we have DA class today?!" the brunette said as her eyes budged out. Zero could have laugh his eyes out but he didn't because he want to keep his pride.

"You didn't read your schedule that they gave you?"

"ummm...I guess I didn't pay much attention to it..."

"Whatever, hurry up Strawberry! We're gonna be late and you don't ever want to be late in DA."

"MY NAME IS NOT STRAWBERRY?! MY NAME IS MIKAN M-I-K-A-N!?

* * *

**In Dangerous Abilities Class (DA)...**

"Takeshi"

"Here"

"Daichi"

"Here"

"Ruma"

"Here"

"Kaito"

"Here"

"Jinny"

"Here"

"Zero"

...silence...

"Where is Zero Tajima?! Is he not here today?!" boomed the DA teacher, Haida-sensei. Suddenly, the door of the DA class barge open, revealing a panting silver-haired boy and a cute brunette. Some notice the brunette while others who had no idea, whistled.

"Tajima! You know the punishment for being late don't you? And you are 5 minutes late!?" shouted Haida which made the brunette hide behind the silver-haired boy.

"I'm sorry for being late, Haida. I was just fetching my new partner who is also part of this class." explained Zero. Haida look behind Zero and eyed the brunette which made the brunette clench onto the silver-haired boy.

"New partner huh? What is your name young lady?" asked the scary teacher as he look at the brunette.

"M-Mikan Sakura." answered the brunette obediently. Haida flip through his papers.

"Mikan Sakura. Age 14. Alice: Nullification and Stealing and Insertion Alice...hmm...interesting..." said the teacher. "I am Haida, the teacher of the DA class. Now go sit next to your partner while I finish up with the paper works." Zero walk back to the room followed by the brunette. When they settle down, two boys came up to them.

"Sakura, show us your dangerous alice." said the red-haired boy followed by his green haired friend. The brunette didn't know what do to so she ignored them. The two boys became furious.

"Why you little brat!" snarled the green haired boy as he summoned a large hairy beetle and launch towards the brunette. Zero was about to help her but was held back by Haida who whispered that this could be a test to see her abilities. Zero watched as the large scary creature aim towards the brunette. Mikan was about to run when she realized that she is now part of DA and should not be afraid of anything. She gulped and run towards the green-haired boy. She snap her fingers and the large beetle disappear much to the class's surprise. The red-haired boy ran towards her and fire a ball of dangerous electricity towards the brunette. The brunette snap her fingers again and it disappeared, too. Then, to their surprise, the brunette fired her own ball of dangerous electricity towards the boy but he absorbs it. Everyone is stunned, including the brunette.

"Wha...how did that happen?" said the brunette to herself as she stare at her hands.

**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP **

Haida clapped his hands as he walk up to the brunette.

"What an interesting show you got there, Miss. Sakura." the teacher said.

"Haida-sensei, wha-how did that happen? Recalling, I remember that I don't have that alice." the brunette ask, looking at her sensei for answers.

"You have a special and rare alice called the Stealing and Insertion if you had forgotten. Basically, you can copy whichever alice you see and uses them or you could steal other alices leaving the alice-owner without a alice." said the teacher. "I want you to start the basic training with your partner starting tomorrow so you could start to go in depth with your alices."

I turn to look at my partner.

_"Wait, what is Zero's alice? I remember seeing him fire some icicles at the girls during the lunch accident. So he have an ice alice just like Nobara-san? But I recall seeing him burn that purple haired fan girl. What alice does he have actually?'_

"Ne Zero, what alice do you have?" asked the brunette. Her partner look at her surprised that she ask that question.

"Frost-fire" answered the silver-haired boy coolly.

_"Frost-fire...that alice suits him pretty well. Cool and cold appearance but actually have a very warm and caring heart."_

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7 Ended~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry for the late update. So much tests are going up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you everyone for all the reviews. **

**DeathTheGirlxDeathTheKid: thanks for the review! And here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :D  
**

**Kireimi: Thanks! I think your idea is PERFECT! Let me find a good scene for that one...hehe Thanks for your review and idea! ;)**

**Pie: Yes, there will be a lot more chapters coming up. Thanks and please keep reading!**

**Ceris Crimson: Thanks! **

**BerryNeko199: I know right! XD But I think Natsume will be the one feeling JEALOUSY in the future chapters! Thanks for your review!**

**Crimson and Raven: Awwww! You're so sweet! I'll try to update as fast as I can! I can't wait for your next update on "Raven Roses" Keep it up and I'll cheer for you! Thanks for the review! (I felt pity on Zero too even tho I'm the one who wrote it...hehe) :)**

**pretty-awesome-girl11d7: Thanks for the review! I can't even decide who is better too. I know a lot of my readers would like Mikan-chan and Natsume to have a happy ending, but I also wanted Zero and Mikan to be together. :)**

**Eka19: Mikan-chan is currently 14. Zero and Natsume is 15. And the others are either 14 (mostly the girls) or 15 (mostly the boys) Thanks for the review!**

**deathwithvampire: Thanks for the review!**

**moshimoshimina12: Thanks for the review!**

**Sachi: Ah~Natsume's feeling when he sees Mikan-chan with Zero~Coming up _soon!_ Thanks for the review!**

**XxMercyAngelxX: Thanks for your advice! I've noticed that my chapters are too short. I'll try harder next time to make it longer. Thanks for your advice and review!**

**AnimeMango**

**Kirstie123**

**Miyoko-tan**

**StarElsie**

**BlackMaskedBeauty **

**animeandmangafangirl**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Chapter 8 will be coming up! Please continue to review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! :D

* * *

Chapter 8

"Oi, hurry up and jump down. We don't have all day!" shout a manly voice.

"Demo, it's too high! I'm scare! What happen if I break my leg? Even worse, what happen if I die?" whine a nervous high pitch-girly voice. The silver-haired boy look hopelessly at his partner. He was supposed to train her the basic skills. Who knows that this girl couldn't even jump down from a fence? The brunette was clenching on the fence, shaking with fear.

_"I don't wanna die! I'm still young! Oh kami-sama!" _thought the brunette as she gulp and look down.

"Baka! Just jump down! You won't die!" shout the silver-haired boy.

"Mou! Zero no baka!" pouted the brunette.

"Whatever, come one, I'll catch you! shouted Zero as he expand his arms wide as if he is trying to catch her. Mikan blush as she close her eyes and with leap into the air.

_THUD!_

Mikan open her eyes and look around. _"Thank Kami-sama, I'm not dead!" _

"Strawberry, when are you going to get up of me?" said a voice beneath her. The brunette looked down and met a pair of coaxing blue eyes. Mikan turned red as she got up and blush her dress.

"Which ability class did you go when you were back in Japan?" asked her partner.

"Ummmm, Special..." answered the brunette. "Why did you ask?"

"No wonder you were a scary cat!" teased the silver-haired boy.

"ZERO?! I'M NOT A SCARY CAT?!" pouted the brunette.

"Really? Then why were you shaking so badly earlier huh?" smirked the troublesome boy. The brunette didn't reply.

"Why are you not talking? Cat caught your tongue?" Zero smirked again.

"MOU~Zero is a meanie~" whine the brunette playfully. Zero raised his eyebrows.

"Zero-chan!" the brunette smirked as Zero grew pale.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?!"

"Zero-chan!"

"Why you little-" said Zero as he tackle the brunette. They played around happily in the school garden, not knowing some pairs of eyes spying on them.

* * *

Mikan became really close to Zero, much to all the girl's annoyance. Zero helped her train her alice and she was able to control it even though she doesn't steal any alices from anyone because she thinks it's bad. Mikan's feelings towards Zero quickly developed as she spend more and more times with him. Mikan still didn't make any friends not that it bothers her. Before they know it, 2 years had passed...

"KYAAAAA~~TAJIMA-SAMA! PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND?!"

"TAJIMA-SAMA! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?!"

"MIKAN-SAMA! BE MY GIRL?!"

"MIKAN-SAMA! PLEASE ACCEPT MY FEELINGS?!"

Fan girls and fan boys were chasing the brunette and the silver-haired boy. They were running away from these crazy flocks of fans. The silvered haired boy dragged the brunette inside the old closet. They stay in the dark, not daring making a sound, as the flock of fans run pass by. They calmed down the second after the fans were nowhere to be found. However, our little pretty brunette didn't calm down. The sight of only the silver-haired boy and her in a small dark closet made her heart beats very fast. The brunette quickly calm herself down before the silver-haired boy could even hear her heartbeats. The boy, feeling like someone's staring at him, turned around and faced a dazed brunette. The brunette snapped and blush. Even though the closet was dark, Zero still could see the blush.

"Hn, why are you blushing, Strawberry?" smirked the boy. The brunette growled at him. _"Oh how I want to smack that stupid smirk off!"_

"We better go back to class before Mihara-sensei gets angry." the brunette, opening the closet door.

"That old hag won't get angry." said the boy which made the brunette growl at him again.

"Zero-chan! You need to learn how to respect people!" scowled the brunette like a mother. The silver-haired boy groan.

"How many times did I tell you to stop calling me that, Strawberry!"

"How many times did I said that my name is not Strawberry. It is Mikan M-I-K-A-N"

"Whatever, hurry up if you don't want to get scowled!" said the boy as they run to the class.

* * *

**Back in Gakuen Alice...**

_"It's been two years since she left. No letters and no connections. Where is she? What is she doing right now? Is she making friends in her school?" _thought a certain flame castor. Two years since he felt empty without the smile of the brunette. Two years of regretting. He longed for the brunette to come back to his arms and says she forgives him.

_"Is she being comforted by another boy?"_ Thinking of another boy hugging and comforting _**HIS **_Mikan makes Natsume wanting to burn that man to death. _"What? Where the hell did that thought came from?!"_

"Hey Nattieeee" said an annoying voice of his mind-reading friend. _"Koko, I swear if you call me that again, I'll burn you to death!" _It seems that he understand the message as he back away.

"Wanna hang out in Central Town today?" ask the mind reader, Kokoro Yome.

"Hn" Natsume replied his usual replies.

"I count that as a yes! Hey Permy! Wanna come to Central Town?!" shouted the mischievous boy. Sumire heard that and transform herself into Medusa as a dark aura expanded.

"Sure, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, wanna go?" asked the cat-dog girl.

"Sure!" said the two friends. They were interrupted by a whining sound.

"IMAI-SAN! PLEASE GIVE IT BACK!"

"Never bunny boy. These pictures are my money."

"IMAI-SAN!"

The friends giggled and chuckled at their friends. Hotaru was taking pictures of Ruka in a bunny suit.

'500 yens for a picture of Ruka Nogi wearing an adorable bunny suit! Let me repeat! 500 yens for a picture of Ruka Nogi wearing an adorable bunny suit! Come purchase it before it sell out!" shout the blackmailer as she waved few pictures in her hand. All the fan girls shriek and rushing through to Hotaru to get a good picture of their "Ruka-sama" and add it to their collections. Kitsuneme came in with a weird look plastered on his face.

"Woah! Picture selling again huh?" he said as he stroll over to Kokoro.

"Hey bro wanna come to central town?"

"sure"

"COUNT ME AND IMAI-SAN IN?!" shout Ruka as he try to reach Hotaru's pictures.

**Central** **Town...**

"Wow! Kitsu-kun! Look! There is a nice café over there! Let's go!" said Nonoko as she dragged them to the café. The friends ordered their drinks and foods and chat.

"Hey Permy look at that stuff animal! It looks actually like you!" laughed Kokoro as he pointed to the toy shop across the street, Dark aura formed around Sumire.

"Watch what you said Koko!" hissed the pissed Sumire. They continue to laugh and talk until they heard someone talking.

"Howalons for sell! Two boxes for 30 yens! Big fluffy Howalons for sell!"

The friends stop and stare at the Howalons. They were the favorites of a certain bright and cheerful brunette that was once their friend. Thinking about that made the group quiet. Natsume got up and walk to the Howalon store and bought two boxes.

~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

"NATSUME! LET'S GO BUY SOME HOWALONS?!" screeched a loud brunette with pigtails.

"Stop screaming Polka! You're making me deaf! And there is no way I'm coming with you to buy some Howalons." muttered a raven haired boy.

"But Natsume! I miss them?!" complained the brunette was she pounced next to the boy.

"You just had them yesterday!"

"Please Natsume! Please Please!" the brunette said as she flash him her puppy eyes. The boy couldn't resist the puppy eyes of hers so he agreed.

"YAY!" shouted the brunette as she hugged the boy

~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDED~~~~~~

_"If only she's here to eat these...Oh Mikan, when are you coming back?"_

* * *

**In Alice Academy...**

_"Where is Zero? He's late for our training!" _thought a brunette as she walk around the school looking for her partner/crush.

_"Kyaa~It's so embarrassing to think him as my crush!"_

The brunette couldn't find her partner anywhere and went to the garden. She suddenly heard some murmurs and walk to the big cherry blossom tree in the middle.

"Tajima-sama...I love you..."

Mikan stopped. She hid behind the big tree. She turn and saw two people standing there. The next thing she saw made her heart stopped and she clamped her hands over her mouth. She saw a purple curly-haired girl crashing her lips with Zero, the boy that she had crush on. She felt pain in her heart. The same pain that she felt, 2 years ago. She bit her rosy lips as tears flow down.

_"What are you doing Zero? Shoo her away! Shoo her away!" _

But instead of pushing her away, the silver-haired boy pull that slut closer and deepen the kiss. That's it. Mikan had enough. She turn and ran away, back to her dorm.

_"Why? Zero Why? Why did you kiss that slut that had hurt me 2 years ago? Why?" _these were the thoughts that roam through her as tears flow down non-stop. She reached the her room and walk in, not caring that she was supposed to be in training with Zero.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

_"Where is Mikan? She is supposed to be here half an hour ago! Where the heck did she go?"  
_I thought as I waited for her in our usual waiting area. _"Don't tell me that that bitch did something to her!" _ I thought as I start to get worry.

~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~

_I was walking in the Garden when I felt a presence. _

_"Who is there?!' I shouted. A figure came out behind one of the cherry blossom trees. I quickly noticed who is it. It was that bitch that had hurt **MY **Strawberry 2 years ago. _

_"What do you want?" I said irritated. The girl walk towards me. I noticed a smirk on her face and I know that this girl is up to no goods. _

_"Simple, very simple. Tajima-sama. I want a kiss from you." the girl said. How dare she said that?! There is no way that I'm gonna kiss her!_

_"No!" I rejected quickly. But to my surprise, another smirk curled up on her bitchy face. _

_"Tajima-sama, I just want a kiss...or else..." she said. _

_"or else what?" _

_"or else I will harm that bitchy Sakura!" she said, threatening me. My eyes widen. No! Not my Mikan!_

_"Don't you even dare" I hissed. But that girl just laugh evilly. _

_"Oh yes I dare, Tajima-sama. Just one kiss and Sakura won't be harmed." she said. My mind was screaming me to reject her but I know that if I reject her, she will harm my precious Mikan. I hesitate before nodding. The bitch beam as she get closer to me._

_"Tajima-sama...I love you..." _

_I hold my breath and felt her lips locked with mine. I stood there frozen, waiting for her to finish but she eyed me unsatisfied. I sighed as I pull her closer and deepen the kiss. Now she was satisfied as she played with my hair. I immediately push her away. _

_"Now you got what you want, don't you dare touch one single hair of Mikan!" I said coldly. That girl smile at me and nodded before walking away._

~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDED~~~~~~

I sighed as I continue to wait for Mikan. She's late. I decide to look for her in her room.

"Mikan..."

~~~~~~~~Chapter 8 Ended~~~~~~~

**CHAPTER 8. DONE. CHAPTER 9. COMING UP SOON. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORTS!**

**XxKurayami no tenshixX: Ah yes, Natsume will be furious! That Chapter will be coming up soon! Thanks for the Review!**

**mg1999: Thanks for the Review!**

**natsumikan159: Haha! Surprising huh? : Thanks for the Review!**

**AnimeMango: Thanks for the Review!**

**pretty-awesome-girl11d7: Thanks for the Review! :D**

**StarElsie: Thanks a LOT! ;)**

**BlackMaskedBeauty: Thanks for the Review!**

**xXNatsuMikanx: Thanks for the review!**

**Thank you for all the review minna-san! Please continue to review as chapter 9 will be on the roll! c: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Tangled Love**

Summary : Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

Chapter 9

A certain brunette was crying furiously on her queen size bed. Why? Because she just saw her crush kissing a girl, a slut, that hurt her two years ago.

_"Why? Why her Zero? Out of everyone but why her?"_ Mikan wouldn't erase that kissing scene out of her mind. She covered her face with her hands, thinking about the past. First kiss stolen by Natsume. Giving her heart for the first time for Natsume. Having her first heartbreak because of Natsume. Recovered from the heartbreak because of Zero. Opening her heart for Zero. Having another heartbreak because of Zero. The brunette buried her face on her soft pillows, exhausted from her crying . Just when she was about to go to sleep, a knock came from her door. The brunette growled.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

"Strawberry, it's me!" said a manly voice. Mikan automatically know who it is. It was her crush.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! GO AWAY?!" I shouted at the door. There were a short silence.

"Oi, what's going? Are you okay? You know that your late for the training!"

"I DON'T CARE! I JUST FEEL SICK! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted again and tears start forming.

"Are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse?" asked Zero.

"NO NEED! I SAID I'M FINE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" I shouted again, but more harshly. More silence...

"Okay..." said the silver-haired boy.

Mikan buried herself in her bed and cried. Soon, she fell asleep.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

_"What is heck is wrong with her? She was fine in the morning and angry in the afternoon? What is she? A mood-changing pro? I never saw she act like this before...it's like she's pushing me away.. ."_ I thought as I walk across to my room. I felt a pain in my chest when she shouted those words.

I walk in my room and went inside the bathroom. I turn on the water and take a nice hot shower. Few minutes later, I walked out with a towel on my hair. I pumped down on the sofa and switch open the TV.

_"I'm still worry about that idiot. Oh well, I'll just ask her tomorrow._

* * *

**Normal POV **

"Good Morning Mihara-sensei!" greeted a smiling brunette as she came strolling in.

"Ah, good morning Mikan-chan!" greeted the cheery teacher. The brunette walk back to her seat, catching a smirk from that purple curly-haired girl from yesterday. She smile at her like she didn't saw what happened yesterday. That girl just made a disgusting face and turn to face her friends. Mikan walk to the back of the room and sat down. Her partner turn towards her and his eyes with full of concerns.

"Do you feel better?" asked the silver haired-boy. The brunette struggled her shoulders and took out a book PRETENDING to read. Zero didn't say anything more as Mihara-sensei started her lessons.

* * *

**Science Class...**

_"One Howalon, Two Howalons, Three Howalons, Four Howalons, Five Howalons, Six Howalons, Seven Howalon, Eight Howalon, Nine Howalons, Ten Howalons... "_ thought a certain brunette as she dazed outside the window. Her science teacher, Kenta , were going blah blah blah on the ecosystem and the animals. It's been 2 years since she ate those, oh how she misses them. She began to drool as she pictured the fluffy puffy candy.

"Today, we will be dissecting frogs."

_"Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_

"DISSECTING FROGS?!" shouted the brunette as she sprang up from her seat. Everyone turn to stare at her. Some were snickering at her sudden outburst.

"Yes Sakura-san, we will be dissecting frogs. Have you not listen to the class again?" stated Kenta. The brunette quickly sat down as she blush from embarrassment.

"Ahem, as I was saying, we will be dissecting dead frogs today. You will work with your partners and observes the organs of the frog." the teacher said as he pass out trays with a small knife, a dead frog taped to the middle, and two small sticks. Mikan's stomach feels funny at the sight of the dead frogs. She and her partner both put on gloves before the dissecting.

"Do you want to cut it or I'll do it?" asked Zero. Mikan gulped as she heard some gagging voices from her classmates and point to him. Zero nodded and grabbed the small knife and slowly cut the stomach of the death frog . Bloods were oozing out from the cut and Mikan's stomach turned. Zero split open the cut parts as Mikan gag at the organs. Zero took one of the sticks and start poking the organs.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

SLAM!

Everyone stop what they were doing and turn to look at the flushing brunette. Mikan was about to throw up as she slammed the desk, causing the taped frog to fly directly on the silver-haired boy's face. Mikan ran out the door as Zero freaked out. Kenta hurried over and help Zero clean the mess while the class laughed at them. Zero washed his face at the sink. _"What's the problem with Strawberry?"_ Few minutes later, the brunette came back to the class, but as soon as she got a sniff of the smell, her face turned green again. Zero came up to her.

"Are you okay? You're face is quite green. Do you need to see the nurse?" ask the silver-haired boy. The brunette tried to avoid his gazed since it brought her so much pain so she quickly turned and walk to the infirmary. She never noticed the disappointment on Zero's face.

* * *

**Infirmary...**

"Sakura-san! What brings you here? Are you feeling okay? Sick?" asked the kind-heart nurse.

"I'm fine, Rina-san. I'm just a little tired. Mind if I rest here?" asked the brunette.

"Sure. Call me if you need anything!" smiled the nurse as she walk in her office. The brunette walk to one of the bed. She noticed one of the bed was occupied by a beautiful night color haired-girl around her age. The girl, noticed her presence, sat up and smile at the brunette.

"Hello, my name is Hanaka Ida." said the night color haired-girl as she took out her hands. The brunette blinked once before replying.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura." smiled the brunette as she shake her hands. _"Finally! Someone except Zero who is willing to become my friends!"_

"Mikan-chan, what a nice name! It's perfect for you!" beamed the night haired-girl.

"Thanks Ida-san."

"Oh please, Hanaka is fine."

"Okay! Hanaka-chan!"

"Mikan-chan, which class are you in?"

"Class 2-B"

"Oh no wonder I never met you before, I'm in class 2-A" Hanaka said. "So how is your time here?"

"Pretty good, except that I don't have any friends except Zero" sighed the brunette.

"Aw poor Mikan-chan, we can be friends! Wait...YOUR FRIEND WITH ZERO TAJIMA?!" exclaimed the beaming Hanaka. Mikan sweat dropped.

"That's so cool! No one ever managed to be close or even become friends with Zero-kun! You're the first!?" said Hanaka. Mikan was surprise, not because of his attitude but because he doesn't even have any friends besides her.

"By the way Mikan-chan, why are you in here?" said the girl as she examine the brunette for any clues of sickness.

"Err-I got tired. Our class were dissecting frogs and I couldn't stand it. It's so disgusting." answered the brunette as she shivered at the thought of dissecting the frogs.

"EW!?" said Hanaka as she made a disgusting face. The two new friends laugh and talk about their life at the academy.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

_"Why does Mikan kept pushing me away? Did I do something wrong?"_ I thought as I observes the organs and taking down notes. This lab is fascinating. I have to take notes for Strawberry, too. I couldn't concentrate well on the dissecting. My mind is all focus on Mikan. She's been acting weird since yesterday.

_"Did she ate something funny?"_ I thought.

"Alright everyone! It's time to clean up!" clapped the teacher. _"Tch. I have to do this all by myself."_

* * *

**Normal POV: Lunchtime...**

Mikan was walking toward the cafeteria and avoiding a certain silver-haired boy. She look around and saw her usual table was taken by the girls in her class. The brunette sighed and was about to go back to her dorm when she heard a familiar voice.

"MIKAN-CHAN!?"

Mikan look for the owner of the voice and saw a night-haired girl waving at her. She was sitting with a cute orange blonde girl, a silky black hair and lavender eyes boy, and a blue haired boy with black eyes .

"Guys, this Mikan-chan, the one I've told you about." introduced the girl.

"Mikan-chan, this is Nanami Ito, my cousin." she said as pointed to orange blonde girl as she smile at her.

"This is Saito Fuji, my boyfriend." she said as she point to the silky black-haired boy.

"Sup" he said as she smile.

"This is Hikari Kihara. Nanami-chan's childhood sweetheart." Hanaka said as she smirk, causing Hikari and Nanami to blush.

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Mikan Sakura." said the brunette as she bow.

"Ne, you're that girl was always sticks to that Tajima guy." Hikari said. "But where is he today?" The brunette froze there, no knowing what to say. Nanami look at her nervously.

"Hii-kun, stop it, you're making Mikan-chan uncomfortable." Nanami said. The brunette sat down next to her as they chat about their life.

* * *

**Training...**

A certain brunette was fighting her silver-hair partner. The brunette jumped up as she tried to kick the boy. As fast as lightning, the boy dodged the attack but without noticing, the brunette used her long leg and tripped the boy. The boy landed on the ground and fired few flames. The brunette quickly nullified it and used a water alice which she copied few days ago, sent a large wave towards the boy. The boy uses his alice and freeze the wave, making it crash as it hit the ground. Without the brunette's notice, the boy froze the brunette to the ground, the brunette quickly nullified it and use the shape-shift and transform herself into a small cute white rabbit without her partner's attention. She pretend to be injured as the boy turn his attention to the rabbit. He pitied the rabbit, not knowing that it was her partner, he pick the rabbit up. The brunette/rabbit smirked _"Just as what I planned" _The rabbit immediately change back into her human form and tackled her partner.

"You lost this time, Zero." Mikan said as she start to walk away. Zero remain frozen on the ground. He was too, surprise of what he saw. Pain...pain was all in her eyes.

_"Why is there pain in her eyes?" _

* * *

Three weeks...three weeks of avoiding him. Three weeks of pain. She spend more and more time with Nanami and Hanaka and less and less time with Zero.. She had absolute no idea how Zero feels. He felt empty, lonely, and pain, too. Every time he tried to get her attention or say hi to her, she always ignored him. He felt broken. Not once in his life he felt this before.

Zero was walking towards the garden and stopped when he heard a confession.

"M-mikan-sama! I love you! Please go out with me!" blurted a brown-haired boy. He bowed lowly so he could hide his embarrassed face. Zero hide behind a tree, clenching his fists. _"Why did she ignored me for three weeks?" _

"I-I'm sorry, Shouta-kun, I can't accept your feelings..." Mikan muttered. Shouta smiled but anyone could see that disappointed look on his face.

"It's okay Mikan-sama." he said as he excused himself, leaving the brunette alone, sighing. Zero couldn't hold any longer. He went up to the brunette. Mikan noticed a presence and looked up, surprised to see her partner approaching her. She tried to make a run but was pinned on a cherry blossom tree by a pair of strong arms. She was caged by Zero.

"L-let me go!" said the brunette as she struggled to get out of the silver-haired boy's grasp, but he was way stronger.

"Why..." started the boy.

"Huh?" said the brunette as she look up, stop struggling.

"Why are you ignoring me?" asked the boy.

"I-I wasn't ignoring you..." said Mikan, bangs covering her eyes.

"Stop lying, you're bad at lying. Why are you ignoring me? Why are you pushing me away?" Zero asked as he tried to control his emotions. Mikan didn't reply. Memories flashed in her mind, from the betrayal to the heartbreaking scene. Tears swelled up in her eyes. She couldn't bare it.

"WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY?! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?! SHOULDN'T YOU BE BACK WITH YOUR LOVELY GIRLFRIEND?!" Mikan shouted as tears rolled down her soft cheeks. Zero was hit back at her words. _"My lovely girlfriend?" _

"DON'T PLAY DUMB?! I KNOW ALL ABOUT IT?! I SAW WITH MY OWN EYES THAT YOU WERE KISSING THAT SLUT THREE WEEKS AGO?! DO YOU K-" the brunette was interrupted by a warm and lovely kiss. Her mind was telling her to pull away but her body didn't obey. Mikan surrender as she close her eyes and put her arms around the boy's neck. They broke the kiss few seconds for air. Zero pulled her into a warm hug.

"I love you, **Mikan**" he breathe in the brunette's strawberry scent hair. Mikan was shock by the sudden confession and for the first time, he called her by her name.

"I love you two years ago Mikan. The only reason I kiss that girl was because she threatened me that she will harm you if I don't do what she wanted." explained the boy as he looked in her large chocolate eyes. The brunette melted in his coaxing blue eyes.

"Really?" asked the brunette.

"Yes" said the boy as he gently kiss the brunette's forehead. Mikan blushed as she pull Zero into a hug as whispered the words that she longed to say,

"I love you, too" The image of a certain raven haired boy with crimson eyes faded in her mind as it was replaced by a sliver haired boy.

_"Good-bye Natsume."_

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 9 Ended~~~~~~~~~~

**AHHH?! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!? I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING?! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORTS. CHAPTER 10 WILL BE ON THE ROLL!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Crimson and Raven   
**

**Ruby**

**blackmaskedbeau**

**Love7473**

**hhhh-kun**

**Mikanxnatsume29**

**YoshidaHaru**

**Ceria Crimson**

**pretty-awesome-girl11d7**

**AnimeMango**

**StarElsie **

**XxKurayami no tenshixX**

**mg1999**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

Chapter 10

_"Good-bye, Natsume."_

"MIKAN?!" shouted a raven-haired boy as he sprang out off his king-size bed and panted. He switch on the light and drink a glass of water as he wept away his sweats.

_"Just a dream, just a dream.." _ He lied down on his midnight blue bed, recalling of what he dreamed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_"Natsume"_

_"Who's there?!" _

_"Natsume"_

_"Who are you?" the raven-haired boy turn to the direction of the voice. In front of him stands a very familiar girl with long wavy brown hair that reach to her waist. She had those beautiful Hazel eyes that the raven-haired boy longed to see. _

_"M-mikan?" the raven haired boy choked out._

_"Natsume" said the brunette again. _

_"Mikan! You're back! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" said the raven haired boy reach over and embrace her tightly. The brunette blinked her eyes as she push him away. The raven haired boy stood there, shocked. _

_"I-i love you, Mikan, please, please don't leave me..." the raven haired boy begged as he tried to reach toward the brunette. But the brunette start fading away, mouthing the three words that stung his chest._

_"Good-bye, Natsume."_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

Natsume groaned as he close his eyes.

"Mikan..."

* * *

**Alice Academy...**

"Did you heard?"

"What?"

"Mikan-chan and Tajima-kun are a couple now."

"WHAT?! Really?!"

"Yeah, too bad, Mikan-chan is taken."

"sob sob Tajima-sama is taken...and by that b*tchy Sakura. sob sob"

The news about the newly formed couple spread like wildfire in the academy. Girls were crying and filled with more hatred towards the brunette. Boys groan at the thoughts that they have no chance with the brunette.

Mikan walked in the classroom. The girls were sending her hatred and death glares while the boys shook their heads in defeat. Mikan walk to her seat and sat down and that purple curl haired girl approach her.

"Hey you witch! Is it true about you and Tajima-sama?! There is NO way that Tajima-sama would date an airhead ugly like you?!" snarled the girl.

"H-hai...it is true about u-us..." stammered the brunette as she blushed.

SLAM

"US?! THERE IS NO "US" BETWEEN YOU AND TAJIMA-SAMA?! I, JINNA, CANNOT ALLOW SUCH A BABY WHO STILL WEARS CHILDISH PANTIES TO BE WITH TAJIMA-SAMA?! I'M MORE MATURE THAN YOU?! I CAN BET THAT TAJIMA-SAMA IS JUST PLAYING WITH YOUR FREAKING HEART?! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO STATE A "US"?!" shouted that girl as everyone turn their attention to them. Few of the girls approach her as well.

"Get lost Polka-pots panties b*tch!" said another girl. Everyone start muttering.

"Polka-pots? Seriously?"

"They're just joking right?"

Then, one of the girl uses her alice and burned the brunette's uniforms. The brunette crouch down and tried to cover her undergarments while everyone laugh. The brunette was on the verge of tears. Another girl tried to attack her when the brunette close her eyes and a bright light was produced.

"Mikan!" shouted a familiar manly voice. Everyone turn to saw a furious silver-haired boy at the door. He quickly went over to his girlfriend and use his jacket to cover her.

"What the hell happened?!" he shouted. Everyone, still snickering, point to the purple haired girl and the girl who just attacked the brunette. Zero hugged Mikan tightly as the brunette cry in his chest. Something fell out of the brunette's hand. It looks like an alice stone. The girl who was trying to attack the brunette, stare at the alice stone with wide eyes.

"Th-that's m-my al-alice stone! H-how did y-you do that!" stammered the girl as she quickly pick up the alice stone and insert it back inside her. Zero turn his attention to his fan girls, especially that purple-haired girl named Jinna.

"HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE HER IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS?!" shouted the furious boy.

"Tajima-sama, I was just trying to tell her what is mine." whined Jinna as she fake some tears.

"What?! Yours?! What the hell?! Where the hell did you get the idea of me belonging to a slut LIKE YOU!?" Zero spat in her face while comforting his poor girlfriend.

"D-don't tell me you forgot about our kiss..." Jinna fake crying. Everyone gasp as they start murmuring again.

"I only did that because you threatened me to harm my girlfriend?! Why else would I kiss you?!" said the boy through his gritted teeth.

"Girlfriend?" said the girl as she let out a sarcastic laugh. "Tajima-sama, please, stop joking. _Her?" _

"I'm serious." scowled the boy. Jinna stop laughing.

"But why?! I'm prettier than her?! I'm more mature than her?! I'm smarter than her?! Why would you want to be with a pathetic girl like her?!" complained Jinna again.

"She's ten times, hundred times, thousand times prettier than you. She have a true pure heart. She never thought of herself. Her innocence, her kindness, her clumsiness, her childish, her smile, everything about her. That's what makes me love her! Don't you even compare to her?! You're just a waste of time?!" shouted Zero as anger roam through his veins. "And you're gonna pay for what you did!"

Zero surrounded Jinna with fire, causing everyone to back away. Jinna coughed and was having a hard time breathing.

"Mou Zero, it's enough." said the brunette quietly, gaining her boyfriend's attention. One of the girls quickly use her water alice and put the fire out as Zero pick Mikan up and walk out the classroom.

They went to the brunette's room and Zero waited for her to get change. When she finish, she came out, looking at the clock, knowing that they are late.

"You went to far, Zero. You could have killed her." Mikan said as she shake her head.

"She did something that's unforgivable." growled the angry boy. "And you should have defend yourself, what happen to all our training? In the trash?"

"I just don't want to hurt her." said the brunette. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

* * *

**Lunch...**

"MIKAN-CHAN?! OVER HERE?!" shouted a familiar girly voice. The couple look up and saw Hanaka waving like a maniac. Zero already knew who they are, friends of his girlfriend.

"Hi, Hanaka-chan, Nana-chan, Saito-kun, and Hikari-kun." the brunette said as he punk down next to her friends.

"Minna, this is Zero Tajima, my boyfriend." Mikan introduced as Zero sat down next to her, firmly holding her tiny waist while eyeing the boys.

"Zero, this Hanaka Ida." the brunette said as she point to the night haired girl.

"Nanami Ito, Hanaka's cousin." Nanami smiled shyly towards Zero.

"Saito Fuji, Hanaka's boyfriend." The silky black-haired boy smirk at him.

"Yo!" Saito said as he shook hands with Zero.

"And last, Hikari Kihara, Nana-chan's boyfriend." the brunette said, finishing.

"OMG?! SO IT IS TRUE ABOUT YOU GUYS BEING A THING?!" squealed Nanami and Hanaka with sparkling eyes. Mikan blushed as Zero smirked.

"_She's ten times, hundred times, thousand times prettier than you. She have a true pure heart. She never thought of herself. Her innocence, her kindness, her clumsiness, her childish, her smile, everything about her. That's what makes me love her! Don't you even compare to her?! You're just a waste of time?! _Nice! bro" laughed Hikari. Zero flash him a glare before smirking.

"Eh? H-how do you know that?" stammered the brunette as she blush, remember what Zero said earlier.

"You don't know? It's all over the campus!" said Saito as he point to the approaching groups of people but Zero scare them off.

"Jeez, people these days..." Mikan said as she sweat dropped.

* * *

**3 years later...**

_"Mikan Sakura and Zero Tajima, please report to the Principal office immediately. Mikan Sakura and Zero Tajima, please report to the Principle Office immediately. Thank you." _

Everyone turn to look at the couple.

"Sakura, Tajima, you may be excused." said Miniwa-sensei. The two students look at each other, thinking the same thing. _"What did we do?"_

* * *

**Principal Office...**

_knock knock_

"Come in"

Mikan and Zero enter the office. Principal Jin look up from his computer and smile at the brunette.

"Sakura-san, how do you like here?" asked the principal.

"Great." answered the brunette.

"Well, 3 years pasted very fast huh?" said the principal. Mikan's eyes widen while Zero had no idea what's going on.

"Sakura-san, your uncle called me yesterday that today will be you're last day here and you will leave tomorrow morning." the principal said.

"WHAT?! LAST DAY?! LEAVE TOMORROW?! WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT WOULD MIKAN BE LEAVING?!" Zero shouted, clenching his fists and couldn't stand that Mikan will be leaving him.

"Calm down, Tajima-kun. Sakura-san enrolled here only for 3 years. But we also decided that YOU will be transfering to Japan. In others word, you will be going with Sakura-san." said the principal as Zero felt relieved.

"You're flight will be 10 tomorrow morning." said the Principal. The two students excused themselves and went back to class. Everyone start asking them what happen in the principle office. Mihara-sensei walk in the room.

"Ahem, may I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone turn their attention to their teacher.

"Today will be Mikan-chan's last day. She will be leaving tomorrow..." the teacher started. Girls were smirking and thinking things like _"Finally, that b*tch is leaving! Tajima-sama will be mines!"_

"...along with Zero-kun. So today will be their last day here, please let them have a great today." finished their teacher.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! TAJIMA-SAMA WILL ALSO BE LEAVING?!" shouted the girls, dumbfounded as Mihara-sensei nodded her head.

"Nooooooooooooo! It has to be a joke!?" cried all the girls. The brunette wasn't eager to return to Japan. Her rosy lips were tighten in a straight line.

* * *

**After Class...**

"EHHHHH?! You guys will be leaving tomorrow?!" cried Hanaka, while Saito comfort her.

"Yes, Hanaka-chan..." said the brunette.

"But why? Mikan-chan?" cried Nanami as she cried in Hikari's chest, not believing that her friend would be leaving. No one said a word.

"Mikan-chan, we still have things to do, gomen" said Hikari as he led them away, leaving Mikan and Zero alone. Bangs were covering Mikan as she bit her lips, preventing herself not to cry in front of Zero. Zero noticed this and hug her tightly.

"Cry, cry if you need to." he whisper as Mikan let all her tears out. Zero then caress her face and wept her tears away.

"Aren't you excited that you will be back in Japan?" Zero whispered as Mikan look away.

"No..." she said.

"Why? I'm sure everyone will be eager to see you. Especially you're friends." Zero said again.

"I have no friends." Mikan said, tears tickle down her eyes again.

"H-how-?" Zero said in surprise, but didn't show it.

"It's a long story..."

~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

_Mikan walk happily to her classroom. When she was about to walk in, she overheard a conversation hold by her friends._

_"I can't believe that I'm a best friend of a stupid girl like her" said a raven haired girl._

_"she still calls me with a -pyon. What kind of name is it?" said a blonde headed boy with a bunny in his hands_

_"Do she even know that her stupid smile is so ugly?" said a seaweed haired girl._

_"She's so annoying" said a pink curly-haired girl._

_"I can't believe I like her!" said a blue haired girl._

_"I regret meeting her. She had the worse voice ever that could make your eardrums bleed." said a raven haired boy. Two boys named Koroko Yome and Kitsuneme nodded in agreement._

_Mikan stood there frozen as tears prickled in her eyes. "Th-they were talking about me?! I thought we were friends. H-hotaru and Ruka-pyon...and Natsume...they-he said that? After I admired him for 4 years? H-he said that?!" thought the brunette as hot, salty tears steam down her face. She turn around and ran to her dorm room as she cried her heart out. She cried and cried until she can cry no more and fall asleep. "N-natsume...you...jerk..." she muttered in her sleep._

_The Next Morning..._

_"Ohayo!" said Mikan acting like she didn't hear yesterday's hurtful conversation._

_"Ohayo Mikan-chan" replied the kind-heart Yuu._

_"At least Yuu-kun is nice..." smiled the brunette as she walk to her seat. Hotaru walk in the room and the brunette ran up trying to hug her._

_"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?!"_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

_Mikan flew across the room. Yuu rush up to her and help her up just in time when the teacher walk in._

_After Class..._

_Mikan pout over to Hotaru who was busy fixing her inventions._

_"Hey Hotaru.." started the brunette._

_"What?" said the inventor, not bothering looking at her._

_"'I can't believe that I'm a best friend of a stupid girl like her' " said the brunette sarcastically. Hotaru dropped whatever she was holding and look up at the brunette. The brunette smile down and walk over to the seaweed haired girl._

_"Hey Sumire! 'Do she even know that her stupid smile is so ugly?'" said the brunette as she plastered a big fat smile at her. Sumire's eyes widen. Mikan bounce over to Nonoko and Anna._

_"Nonoko, Anna, 'She's so annoying. I can't believe I like her!'" said the brunette as she skip over to Natsume and Ruka._

_"Hey Ruka-kun!" said the brunette._

_Ruka raised an eyebrow and stare at her. "Ruka-kun? what happen to the -pyon?"_

_"'she still calls me with a -pyon. What kind of name is it?'" said the brunette. The blonde stop patting the bunny and stare at her as she sat down next to Natsume._

_"Hey Natsume. 'I regret meeting her. She had the worse voice ever that could make your eardrums bleed.'" the brunette smile as she walk up to the front leaving the eye widen and shocked raven haired boy behind._

_"W-what?! How did she know that? She heard the conversation yesterday?" thought the group as they stare at the brunette._

_Slowly, the big fat smile plastered on the brunette's face started turning upside down as tears forming at her eyes._

_Yuu, who had absolute no ideas what the hell is happening between his friends, look back-and-forth at Mikan and the gang._

_"These were your words...word that you used on the conversation yesterday...why...I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS?!" cried the brunette as tears flow down her red cheeks. Nobody said a word. Yuu, still confused at what happen continue to stare at the breaking brunette._

_"Hotaru...we were best friends?! BEST FRIENDS?! But all you focus on was your inventions?! You wouldn't even let me hug you! I don't even complain when you hit me with your baka-gun every single day?!" cried the brunette._

_"You made it sound like I cared but just to tell you I DON'T CARE ALL I CARE IS MY INVENTIONS! Every single day, you bang in and try hugging me. Did you know that your ugly squeaky voice hurts my ears?! I absolute wished that you could just disappear from my face?!" Hotaru blurted out._

_Yuu's eyes was wide open. How could she say that? They were best friends?! Mikan stood there frozen. Tears were coming out but she made no sound._

_"Sakura, could you please leave Imai-san alone? Don't you see that she hates your squeaky voice?" said Ruka._

_Yuu became more shock. This isn't Ruka that he know. Ruka was always the nice and gentle guy, when had he turn out like this? Mikan started crying very hard as she crouch down. Yuu rush over and comfort his poor friend._

_"Oi, Ugly, it's painful to meet you in the beginning so could you don't wail like a stupid baby?" said Natsume coldly. Mikan froze. "My crush...Heh, I'm so stupid. They all hate me." Mikan could hear a breaking sound. She knew that it was her heart shattering into thousands of pieces. Her best friends and her crush broke her heart. There were no more tears in her eyes.  
_

_She stood up and plastered a big fat fake smile on her face. Everyone could tell it was fake._

_"I see...if I disappear from this academy, you all will be happy right? I understand now." she said as tears tickle down her cheeks and walk away._

~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

Zero couldn't believe his ears. _"Mikan's friends betrayed her and that bastard Hyuuga? How could they? Aren't they suppose to be friends? Mikan was bright and cheery, she didn't do anything wrong?!" _Those thoughts roam through him as she gritted his teeth as if wanting to kill them.

"That's what my so-call-friends said to me three years ago." said the brunette as she cried. Zero embraced her.

"Zero, I'm scare. I'm afraid to be left alone. Those memories haunted me everyday. I'm afraid of rejections and betrayals. Please, if you love, don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!" cried the brunette as she hug the boy, afraid that if she let go, he'll leave her too.

"Mikan, I love you. I won't leave you. I promise." Zero vowed. Mikan smile as Zero cupped her face give her a warm kiss.

~~~~~~~~Chapter 10 Ended~~~~~~~~

**GOMENNASAI! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! BUT CHAPTER 10 IS FINISH AND CHAPTER 11 WILL BE COMING UP.**

**MIKAN-CHAN IS GOING BACK TO JAPAN...WITH ZERO-KUN?! HOW WOULD NATSUME REACT?! **

**MOU~CAN'T WAIT?~**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU'RE REVIEWS THAT MADE MY DAYS?! **

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR:**

**Mikanxnatsume29**

**MikaruAndNina**

**XxShirayukixX**

**pretty-awesome-girl11d7**

**natsumexxxmikan**

**citystarfun**

**Miyoko-tan**

**Eka19**

**Love7473**

**AnimeMango**

**YoshidaHaru**

**mg1999**

**Crimson And Raven **

**kristie123**

**Alizhasanchez**

**Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki **

**animeandmangafangirl**

**StarElsie**

**Shugo Fairy 4eva**

**Thanks for all of you're reviews?! Please continue to review?! Thank you?! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

Chapter 11

Beep-beep Beep-beep

"Just 5 more minutes..." the brunette moaned as she flip over to the other side.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!" whispered a very seductive and manly voice. _"Huh? Manly?" _Mikan's eyes open as she came face to face with a handsome silver-haired boy. Their faces were few inches away.

"Z-zero? What are you doing here?" the brunette said as she sat up and rub her eyes. "Just let me see sleep for few minutes..."

"I'm afraid not, Strawberry, we'll miss the plane." he said as he pull out her suitcase that she packed yesterday.

"Huh? Plane? Where are we going? A trip?" she said, still dreaming. Zero grabbed one of her pillows and smack her head.

"Hey! Why did you do that for!" she scowled.

"To get your stupid brain functioning. Duh." he said.

"Mou~Zero is a meanie~" the brunette whined like a 5 years old as she look at her alarm clock by her dresser. 9:30... Mikan's eyes widen.

"OMG?! Zero! Hurry! Our flight is only in 30 minutes!" screeched the girl as she flew to the bathroom and change. 10 minutes later she slammed the door opened and scan the empty room. _"I guess I'll miss here...and Hanaka-chan, Nana-chan, Saito-kun, and Hikari-kun..." _Zero dragged her out, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"If you continue to stand there like an idiot, I'm sure that I'm gonna leave you behind." he said as Mikan grasped. The brunette hugged his arms and pout.

"Meanie!"

"Hn."

They dragged their things and step in a black limousine. Few minutes later, they reached the airport. Teens in the airport were gazing on the couple. They show their passport to one of the lady attendants. She nodded at them and winked at Zero, which caused the brunette to gagged and the boy to roll his eyes. They waited for their airport when they heard an unexpected voice.

"MIKAN-CHAN?! ZERO-KUN?!" shouted a blonde, running to them, followed by a night-haired girl, black-haired boy, and blue-haired boy.

"Nana-chan? Hanaka-chan?" Mikan said, biting her lips from crying.

"Mikan-chan, do you have to go?" asked Nanami. The brunette couldn't help but let the tears control her as she nodded her head.

"Mikan-chan...no matter where we are, we will always still friends." said Hanaka as they group hugged. The boys approached Zero.

"You fan clubs were breaking out of control you know?" said Saito. Zero just smirked.

"I'm so freaking glad that I don't have to deal with them again. They're a pain in the butt."

"Hn, wait till you get to Japan. There will be a group of fan girls waiting for you." smirked Hikari as Zero narrow his eyes.

"Don't curse me! And beside, I already have a lovely girlfriend." said Zero.

**"ATTENTION PLEASE. THE BOARD PLANE TO JAPAN AT GATE 23 WILL BE LIFTING IN 5 MINUTES. PASSENGERS OF THE BOARDING PLANE TO JAPAN, PLEASE REPORT TO GATE 23. THANK YOU."**

Zero look lock eyes with his girlfriend. They bid their goodbyes as they grab their suitcase and walk toward Gate 23.

"SAKURA!? TAJIMA?! DON'T YOU DARE FORGET ABOUT US?!" shouted Saito.

"MIKAN-CHAN?! PROMISED THAT YOU WILL COME BACK?!" shouted Nanami. Zero turned to his teary girlfriend and pat her hair.

"I PROMISE NANA-CHAN?! I PROMISED I WILL COME BACK?!" Mikan shouted as Zero lead her to Gate 23 and board the plane.

* * *

**Few Hours Later: Japan**

_"I'm so excited. I'm so excited?! I've waited all these years just for this moment! Yes, my favorite student is coming back. She should be here by now. I can't wait to see __her!"_

A blond adult with girly clothes thought as he wait happily at the gates of Gakuen Alice. Anyone who pass him stare at him weirdly. Then, a fancy black limousine pulled up to the gate. Out came one gorgeous maiden with long wavy brown hair flowing down her dress and one handsome boy with silver-haired boy. The blond teacher ran over and hugged the brunette.

"MIKAN-CHAN?! WELCOME BACK?!" cried the teacher as the brunette gaped for breath. The teacher immediately broke the hug as he senses some confusion coming from the handsome boy.

"Narumi-sensei, long time no see...I MISS YOU?!" she said as she leap into Narumi's embrace.

"Ahem. I'm left out you know?" the annoyed boy said as he fake coughed to get their attentions.

"My my, who is this handsome fellow?" asked Narumi with sparkles in his eyes.

"This is Zero Taijma, my boyfriend." introduced the brunette.

"OMG?! MY LITTLE GIRL HAD GROWN UP?!" shouted the teacher exciting. "Wait till your dear uncle hears about this!"

The couple followed the singing teacher in.

"Is that teacher gay?" whispered Zero, making sure that Narumi didn't hear him. Lucky for him, that teacher was too wrapped up in the song and didn't hear him.

"hehe...nah...he's always like this when he's happy." chuckled the brunette.

Mikan look around to see any changes, but nothing change, except that the academy had grown gloomier. Zero was amused that Gakuen Alice is actually different from what he thought. They reached the high school principal's office, but Mikan didn't bother knock.

"Uncle Kazumi?!" she shouted as she barged in, making the principal jumped from his wheelchair.

"My my isn't this my lovely niece. Mikan, you change so much! Oh how I miss you!" the principal said as he hugged her.

"Nice to meet you, Principal Kazumi, I'm Zero Tajima, you lovely niece's boyfriend." said Zero interrupting the uncle-niece bond.

"Nice to meet you too, Zero. Is my little Tangerine causing any rackets at Alice Academy?" Kazumi said as a smirk curled up in the corner of his mouth.

"Un-uncle?" said the brunette, blushing.

"Yes, she did." answered the silver-haired boy, smirking.

"Z-zero?!" exclaimed the brunette.

"She can't do anything right."

"I know."

"She's also not smart."

"I know."

"She's always making mistakes and jumping conclusions."

"I know."

"She's very clumsy."

"I know."

The poor brunette look back and forth at her boyfriend and uncle, dumbfounded. _"What are they doing?! Are they mocking me?!" _she thought as she continue to look back and forth while Narumi stood there looking amused as if watching an interesting movie.

"But she's nice, caring. bright, pure innocence and energetic." Principal Kazumi said as he wept a tear away from his eyes.

"Yes, I know that." Zero said, smiling a warm smile.

"Ummmm...uncle? I suppose we should get back on track?" said the brunette, smiled stupidly at them. The principle laughed at her and went back to his desk and start typing in his computer.

"Mikan, Zero you both will be in Dangerous Abilities and both are Special Star. Narumi-sensei can show you to your room and you guys can head off to your class. Oh, these are your schedules. If you need anything, don't hesitate to see me." the principal said as they excused themselves.

They walk to the Special Star dormitory while Narumi blah blah about the school rules and stuff.

"Mikan-chan, your room will be across from Natsume and Zero room will be next to Natsume!" said the teacher.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

_"Tch, those stupid fan girls." _I though as I sunk down to my seat with a manga covering my face. I was enjoying my peace when that gay teacher came dancing in. _"He's dancing. Something must have happened. Tch. Like if I care." _

* * *

**Normal POV**_  
_

"Ohayo!" said the teacher as he ballet-dance in the room. No body paid attention to him as usual.

"Minna-san! We have two new students!" shouted Narumi happily. Everyone stop what they were doing and turn to face their teacher. They hardly had any new students ever since the brunette left.

"Are they boy or girl?"

"Are they cute or hot?"

"You'll get your answer with satisfactions." the teacher said as he winked. "Come in!"

A handsome, hot boy with silver hair and coaxing ocean-blue eyes. His silver hair were messy and his tie was loose. Behind him was a beautiful girl with long wavy brown hair and melting chocolate eyes. Her mini-skirt reaches up her creamy long thighs. Her familiar smile made everyone stare at her with winced eyes and long face that shows _this-girl-looks-familiar. _The raven haired boy sitting at the back, eyed the girl. _"Where have I seem this girl before?" _her former friends thought.

"Introduce yourself please!" the teacher said.

"I know that gay teacher." the handsome boy snapped.

"Mou~Zero!" the brunette said. _"Her voice...just like Mikan-chan's" _Sumire thought.

"Zero Tajima. Age 18. Alice: frost-fire. Dangerous abilities. Special Star." Zero introduced as girls screamed and trying to get his attention.

"Nice to meet you all _again." _the brunette said, smiling. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Mikan Sakura. Age 17. Alice: Nullification and Stealing/Insertion. Dangerous abilities. Special Star. Hope we get along well, again." the brunette said as she smile a small smile.

Hotaru dropped her screwdriver. Nonoko dropped her science experiment while Anna and Sumire also fell on their butts. Ruka dropped his attention and faced the brunette. Kokoro and Kitsuneme stop playing with their alices and stare at the brunette in shock. Yuu stopped his lectures and dropped his glasses, shattering the lens into pieces again. Natsume's messy bangs covered his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

_"She came back..."_

"Ok...ummm...Mikan-chan, you're still Natsume's partner. Zero, you're Ruka's partner. Zero can sit next to Mikan-chan! Free period today!" the teacher chipped as he walk out the door. Everyone stares at the two new students as Mikan walk to the back of the room and sat quietly next to Natsume while Zero sat down next to her. Mikan's so-called friends approached her. Hotaru pulled out her updated baka gun.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA **

"OW!" cried the brunette as she rubbed her forehead. Zero glared at Hotaru.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" shouted Zero as he kissed the brunette's sore forehead. Natsume clenched his fist at the scene.

"Who the hell are you? And who gave you the permission to kiss her?" the fire castor said. He knew why Zero did that but he doesn't want to believe it. _"No, Mikan, please..."_

"Who am I? hn. I'm her boyfriend and that gives me the permission to kiss her." Zero smirked as he held the brunette's tiny waist. Everyone gasped. The girls groaned that the handsome newbie was already taken by the campus' most innocence girl. Natsume's heart shattered. His worst nightmare has become true.

"And you guys must be Strawberry's so-called friends am I right?" the silver haired-boy said as the brunette stiffened.

"Mikan-chan, we're sorry! Please! Come back to us!" Anna and Nonoko apologized, ignoring Zero.

"Baka. You finally came back huh. How dare you left here without telling me." the inventor said.

"Sakura-san, we apologize for what we did." Ruka said.

"Sakura-san, please, just forgive us. We're just angry that day and then you came in all flashy and cheery so we couldn't help it..." Sumire stated. Kokoro shot her a look while she just have a look saying what-it's-true.

"Mikan-chan, please, we didn't mean it. I failed my science project, Anna-chan got in trouble for almost poisoning the students, Hotaru-chan lost her honor student award, Sumire-chan got some completely mean and disgusting anonymous letters in her locker, and Nogi-kun, well, how do you say this. Someone killed one of his precious animal pet in front of him. And you came whizzing in with your everyday smile, all flashy and it looks like you don't have a worry about the world. We're sorry that we took our angers at you..." Nonoko apologized with a flushed face and tears in her navy-blue eyes. Kokoro and Kitsuneme both nodded. Zero was furious. How could they took their angers on a innocent girl like Mikan?!

"Apologize? Hn. Who needs to apologize to Polka. We didn't do anything wrong." the fire castor said coldly. But inside, he was regretting. He let his pride took control. His words crash into the brunette's weak heart and she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Why should I forgive you?! You never cared for me!? Your stupid pride always come first?! If I told you I was leaving, 3 years ago, you wouldn't even care?! Don't think about apologizing. I don't need your apologies!?" Mikan cried as she ran out the door, followed by Zero who was sending them cold glares.

Natsume hid his eyes under his bangs and jump out the window and went to the Sakura tree.

_"She came back. She's still the same. Except she isn't the same girl who calls me Natsume. Sh-she even had a boyfriend...why, Mikan, why, even though I stole your first kiss...why? Please, Mikan, don't leave me. Forgive me. I'm sorry. I will prove you that I love you and I am better than that Tajima."_

~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 11 Ended~~~~~~~~~~

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT?! SORRY SORRY! I HAVE SO MUCH THINGS TO DO! **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS:**

**Ama Zon: Thanks! I didn't get the idea of Zero from Vampire Knight. That name just pop up in my head.**

**Love7473: Thanks for your review and here is chapter 11! :)**

**Frey22999: Thanks!**

**XxMercyAngelxX: Lol, that must be coincidence. Thanks for the review!**

**Yujiro: Lol, actually I really want to finish this story, I just don't have many free time...haha. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Lol. Thanks for your review!**

**Marina2002: Thanks! I'll visit your site. Thanks for the review! (Gracias! Voy a visitar su sitio. Gracias por el comentario!)**

**Guest: Haha, well now you found out what his reactions are. Pretty cold huh. Thanks for your review!**

**Ceria Crimson: Thanks!**

**XNatsumeXMikanX: I'll update as soon as I could**

**kristie123: Lol I actually laughed at the confession part too. Thanks for the review**

**Alizhasanchez: Thanks for your review! Too bad that Natsume always let his pride took over. -^-**

**Nikinora96: Thanks Thanks Thanks!**

**pretty-awesome-girl11d7: Thanks for your review!**

**Also Thanks to: **

**SakuraKairi816**

**love crimson red ray88**

**YoshidaHaru**

**Crimson and Raven**

**Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki**

**StarElsie**

**AnimeMango**

**animeandmangafangirl**

**ANG3LBLOOM**

**XxCrimsonFlamexX**

**Please continue to review! Chapter 12 will be up as soon as I could! **

**~Lunar x Princess**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

_"Apologize? Hn. Who needs to apologize to Polka? We didn't do anything wrong." the fire castor said coldly. But inside, he was regretting. He let his pride took control. His world crash into the brunette's weak heart and she couldn't hold back anymore. _

_"Why should I forgive you?! You never cared for me?! Your stupid pride always come first?! If I told you I was leaving, 3 years ago, you wouldn't even care?! Don't think about apologizing?! I don't need your apologies?!" Mikan cried as she ran out the door, followed by Zero who was sending them cold glares. _

_Natsume hid his eyes under his bangs and jump out the window and went to the sakura tree. _

_"She came back. She's still the same. Except she isn't the same girl who calls me Natsume. Sh-she even had a boyfriend...why, Mikan, why, even though I stole your first kiss...why? Please, Mikan, don't leave me. Forgive me. I'm sorry. I'll prove to you that I love you and I am better than that Tajima."_

Chapter 12

Mikan ran down the hall with her hands covering her face. She didn't look at where she's running. She needs to get away from them, especially that damn Hyuuga. She don't care that her boyfriend is running after her, she could outrun him and she did. Why did she have to come back? Why can't she just stay in America with everyone? Why does that bastard have to come and ruin her happy time. She was running so fast that she didn't realize where she was heading until...

BUMP

Mikan stumble backwards and fell on her butt. She didn't see who she bumped into and wept her tears furiously. She apologize to the person in front of her when she tried to stand up.

"Mikan-nee?" said a soft quiet voice. With wide eyes, the brunette look up and saw a familiar emerald-green eyes staring at her.

"You-chan?" the brunette said with jaws dropped to the ground. _"I mustn't let him see me like this." _ she thought as she plaster a big fat fake smile on her tear soaked face. She quickly gather the small boy in a big bear hug that she longed to do. The little handsome boy returned the hug as he finally saw his beloved "sister".

"Mikan-nee! It's really you! I missed you so much!" cried the young ghost summoner. Mikan smiled as she look and caress the now 10 years old boy.

"Yes You-chan. It is me. I've come back." The brunette said.

"Onee-chan did Na-"

"MIKAN?!" shouted a voice down the hallway. Both of them turn and faced a panting handsome silver-haired boy.

"Jeez. what kind of legs do you have?"

"Mou Zero!" Mikan said as she giggle and lightly punch his chest. Youichi could sense that something is going on with these two.

"Next time, don't run off like that, okay?" Zero said while Mikan blushed. A dark aura was coming out from the silver-haired little boy. He obvious doesn't like this handsome teen. _"Who is this bastard?! Who do he think he is?! The only person who can make onee-chan blush is onii-chan?!" _Zero turn and look at Youichi who was glaring HARD at him.

"Mikan, who is this?" Zero asked. _"What's wrong with this kid?" _

"Zero, this is Youichi Hijiri. He is like my little brother. You-chan, this is Zero Tajima, my boyfriend." Mikan introduced.

"What about Onii-chan?" Youichi said with bangs covering his eyes. Mikan can sense the sad expression from him. _"What about Onii-chan? It thought Mikan-nee love Onii-chan. Why is this stupid bastard her boyfriend? No one is supposed to date Mikan-nee! Only Onii-chan is allow to?!"_ the ghost summoner screamed in his head as he glare at Zero.

"Eh?" The brunette said.

"What about Natsume-nii? I thought you loved him." Youichi breathed out. Mikan's bangs were covering her eyes while Zero clenched his fists when he remembered that Mikan had a long-term crush on the fire castor.

"Hyuuga is a nothing to me..." Mikan said as she walk away with Zero leaving the shocked Youichi behind.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them and heard every single words they said.

* * *

Mikan and Zero were always seen together. All the "friends" of the brunette wants to approach her and apologize to her, but she always ignore them. The little ghost summoner try to find a chance to let Natsume and Mikan be alone, but the boyfriend of hers wouldn't even budget to let them, gaining hatred from Youichi and Natsume.

Mikan wander around the academy. Zero is off in a mission. She insist to go with him, but he wouldn't want her to get hurt. She was also wondering why they weren't let her go missions even though she had the rarest and strongest alices.

_"This is so boring. Mou~ they wouldn't even let me take the mission with Zero..." _the brunette thought as she whip the ground with a long grass. She didn't notice that she was walking into the garden. She look around with bored eyes, and seeing that there was no body, she slump against a tree, the sakura tree, **their** sakura tree. She gaze upon the sky. _"A lot of things happen. Hn." _she thought.

Suddenly, a strong hand clamped over her month. Mikan tried to break off. She turn around and saw a pair of blazing crimson eyes. She didn't know why she couldn't take her gaze off of the crimson eyes. They were filled with hurt, regret, love, and other emotions that are you cannot explain with words. She napped out of the daze and "glare" at him.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" the brunette hissed. Natsume flinched when she called him "Hyuuga". He missed the sweet voice that called him "Natsume". He miss her smiles. Even though she smile everyday, but her smiles were only directing Zero. He missed her. He's fighting the urge to hug her.

"Nice try Polka. How many years had you focus on your glares?" he smirked. Wrong move.

"STOP CALLING ME POLKA?!" she shouted, causing the birds to flew away and the fire caster to smirk even more.

"You haven't change have you?" he smirked.

Mikan threw his hands away and walk away, cursing under her breath. How dare he insult her.

* * *

Mikan walk away from Natsume and start walking toward the special star dormitory. She fish out her spare keys that Zero gave him and open his room. She sunk into the couch, waiting for his return. It's getting late and he haven't return. Mikan start to get worry. She knew what the missions were like. Before she know it, she was dozing off.

An injured boy came jumping in the room. He gritted his teeth as his hands cover his wounds. He had scratches everywhere.

_"What kind of school is this?! Good thing that they weren't let Mikan go on these freaking missions." _he thought as he walk in the bath room and start cleaning his wounds. The cut on his right shoulder were deep. He took a quick bath and came out. He quickly apply the medicines that Persona gave him for his wounds in case if a certain brunette finds out that his mission is deadly dangerous. When he went to the living room, he saw his sweet angel dozing off on the couch. The boy smiled. _"She must have waited for me."_ He carried the sleeping brunette into his bedroom and put her gently on his bed.

* * *

**Next Morning...**

"ZERO TAJIMA?! WAKE UP?!"

Zero groaned as cover his eyes from the bright morning light. He blink a few times and open his eyes. His vision was blurry as he blink a few times, adjusting his vision. In front of him was a furious looking brunette with hands on her hips.

"What the hell? Strawberry why did you wake me up so freaking early?" he said as he yawn and sit up. He look at the his angel with dwelling eyes that could fall any minutes and messy silver hair.

"When did you came back? Why didn't you wake me up? And most importantly, DID YOU GET HURT?!" she said as she turn the half-asleep boy around, checking for injuries. Lucky, the big slash on his right shoulder quickly healed. Thanks to the medicine.

"You were asleep when I came back so I didn't want to wake you up. Yawn. I'm tired. Call me up in about 15 minutes..." Zero said as he slump back in his bed. It's only 6:15 and his freaking girlfriend waked him up. He found something missing so he pull the brunette down beside him and cuddle her tight while the brunette blushed a thousand shades of red.

"Go to sleep. It's way too early. POLKA." Zero whispered in her eyes and smirked as he saw the big dark melting chocolate eyes widen with shock.

"MY NAME IS MIKAN NOT POLKA BAKA ZERO?!"

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"MY NAME IS MIKAN NOT POLKA BAKA ZERO?!"

_"Ugh, who would shouted in this early in the morning. Wait...WHAT?! How dare Tajima call her "Polka"! Only I'm allow to! No one should call her that nickname except me! Watch out Tajima."_

I thought as I toss and turn in my bed. I couldn't get back to sleep now. Thanks to Polka. I stood up lazily and walk in the bathroom and took a quick shower. The cool water rain down my silky raven hair. After the shower, I put on my uniform and brush my teeth. It is still early so I walk out. I know that across from my room is that Tajima and Polka's is next to his.

_"Polka...Mikan...I will get you back..."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 12 ended~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SORRY!? IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE?! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! :3 PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND WAIT FOR CHAPTER 13 TO UPLOAD. **

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 13:**

**-"Minna-san, We're going to Central Town!" **

**-"Wah?! Central Town?! I can't wait?! Its been so long since I taste my beloved Howalons?!"**

**-"Mikan-nee, please don't ignore Onii-chan. Please be friends with him again! Please..." **

**-"Howalons! Ne ne! Natsu- I mean Hyuuga.."**

**-"Natsume, call me Natsume. Like how you did 3 years ago..Mikan." **


	13. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Dear Readers!**

**I noticed that some of you really love Mikan x Zero and hated Natsume. All I really want to know is that do you want Mikan to continue with Zero or stop her relationship with him and go back to Natsume? Please comment?! It is REALLY important for me to know. (I really want my readers being satisfy with this :) ) Hm...let say...at least 10 comments..? So please comment and tell me your opinion about this! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I got my results! Hope to "see" you all again?! Y(^.^)Y**

**~XOXO~**

**-Lunar x Princess **


	14. Chapter 13

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

_"Mikan Sakura"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"You'll pay...hiss...you will pay for what you've done..."_

_"Who are you and how do you know my name?"_

_"You'll pay...hiss...you will pay for what you've done to my dear cousin..."_

"SHUT UP AND WHO ARE YOU?!" a brunette shouted as she sprang up, panting heavily. The morning light dazzle through her large hot pink curtain. Birds, chirping sweetly as if gently waking the brunette up. The brunette took a deep breath and look at her clock.

8:15...

"AHHHHHHHHHH?! I'M LATE?!" she shouted as she jump into her high school uniform and quickly combed her hair, blush her teeth, and ran out the door speedily.

* * *

**Classroom...**

Everyone was already her, chatting away in their own lala land. Of course, our "little" tangerine is running late as well as their "gay" teacher. Zero was sitting at his desk with crowded girls, but he sent them away with his flame.

Natsume was reading his manga as usual, but his mind couldn't concentrate on the book. His mind, filled with numerous plans to get **his **polka back and how to send that Tajima to hell. The door crack open, revealing a handsome ghost summoner. Everyone turn to stare at him until someone broke the silence...

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHH YOUICHI-KUN IS HERE?!" screamed fan girl #1

"HANDSOME YOUICHI-KUN IS HERE TO SEE HYUUGA-SAMA!?" squeal fan girl #2

"THEY LOOK SOOOOO GOOD TOGETHER?!" cooed fan girl #3

"Fuck off bitch." **(a/n: cough* cough* sorry for the language 0_0) **Youichi said, firing some creepy, bloody ghosts at the fan girls, scaring them half to death. He rolled his eyes and walk toward Natsume and Zero. Zero raised his eyebrows when Youichi stood in front of him.

"Tajima-kun, please give Onee-chan back to Natsume-nii." Youichi said, making Natsume smirk and Zero frown.

_"Nice Youichi." _the fire castor thought.

"I-" The door barge open, revealing a panting brunette. Boys drool at the way she dress since she left a few buttons unbuttoned.

"NARUMI-SENSEI?! GOMENNASAI I'M LAT-where is narumi-sensei?" the brunette say as she look around for the teacher. Some were laughing at her for being so air head. As if cued, a gloomy looking aura formed behind the brunette. The aura send shivers down the brunette as she turn away, trembling. In front of her was a zombie like blonde teacher with eyes that are about to drop. Mikan shriek with the other girls in the class as she flew backwards.

"Na-narumi-sensei?" the brunette said with wide eyes. Hearing the angelic voice from heaven turned the gloomy sensei back to his normal self.

"Ah gomen, I was tired out." the teacher apologized as the brunette creep back to her seat, not noticing Youichi's presence.

"Mina-san, we're going to Central Town!"

The brunette bounced off her seat, knocking both Natsume and Zero off their seat, causing them to fall on the found. Natsume hissed while Zero growled.

"Polk-"

"Wah?! Central Town?! I can't wait?! Its been so long since I taste my beloved Howalons?!" the brunette clapped in excitement. Hotaru look like as if she really want to hit that baka with her baka gun.

"Polka"

"Ne, ne, Zero, do you know what is Central Town?"

"Polka"

"Central Town is a huge place where you hang out with your friends! And there is also this delicious Howalons!"

"Polka"

"Have you eaten Howalons before?! OMG you should've?! It's so sweet and fluffy!?"

"Polka''

"The candy melts in your mou-"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA **

Hotaru finally hits her limit and shot her with the infamous baka gun. Everyone except Zero, Youichi, and Natsume sweat dropped. _"Mikan-chan never change ne"_

"Imai!? What did you do that for?!" shouted the furious brunette, rubbing her head.

"You're gonna kill everyone's ears." the ice queen said, blowing the smoke off her gun.

"Yeah, you and your annoying mouth." smirked Natsume.

"Zeroo?!" the brunette whined, ignoring Natsume, pouted at her boyfriend. Natsume was hurt that Mikan wouldn't pay attention to him. Youichi was upset that Mikan was ignoring Natsume.

"Never knew that you were a loud talker, Strawberry." smirked Zero.

"ZERO NO STRAWBERRY?!" the brunette screeched on top of her lungs, shaking the academy. Then, she felt a tug on her shirt and look down.

"You-chan?! When did you came?" the brunette said. _"What a baka" _Natsume, Hotaru, and Zero thought.

"I wanna come too..." the little ghost summoner said quietly "and I wanna sit next to Onee-chan on the bus." He glared at Zero. _"What's wrong with this kid?" _Zero thought.

_"Central Town, perfect." _thought the fire castor.

* * *

**Bus...**

"Mikan-nee..." the ghost summoner said. The brunette turn her attention to him and tilt her head cutely.

"Hm?"

"Why did you ignore Natsume-nii back in the classroom?" Youichi asked and climb onto the brunette's lap. Mikan stay silence. Youichi, on the verge of tears, gave the brunette the puppy eye.

"Mikan-nee, please don't ignore onii-chan. Please be friends with him again! Please..." Youichi plead again. Mikan stays silence.

"I'll see about that..."

* * *

**Central Town...**

"Kya! We're here!" the brunette said, with twinkling eyes. People were whizzing pass her. Families walking peacefully. Couples holding hands and eating in a lovey dovey restaurant. Children chase each other around the park. Everyone already left the bus and went to their own way. A certain candy store caught the brunette's eyes.

"Zero! Let's go-wait Zero?" the brunette look behind her and saw her poor boyfriend being dragged away with some unbreakable ropes by some fan girls.

"ZERO?! GIVE ME BACK MY BOY YOU STUPID SLUTS?!" Mikan scream and start to go after them, but they are nowhere to be seen. Mikan pouted and put her hands on her hips. _"Mou~ these sluts better be ready for my wrath for taking Zero away. My money is in him too! Now what am I suppose to do? Wait for them to come back? Heck no!" _the brunette thought, not noticing that she's walking in a dark alley. Suddenly, a strong hand covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming. She turn around and faced three handsome guy with a smirk on their face. Mikan's eyes widen.

"Hey cutie, which school did you come from?" said the leader, the one who is covering her mouth.

"Why don't we have some fun, cutie-chan." said the leader, licking his lips. Mikan was struggling but couldn't get out of his strong grip. The leader had fiery red hair with dangerous blue eyes. The brunette quickly kick away the leader as he slam on the wall. The other two quickly hold the brunette back as she cry and scream for Zero.

"ZERO?! HELP ME?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" the brunette whimper and shaking very hard when the leader walk over to her and cup her chin, tried to kiss her forcefully.

_"No! Someone! Help!" _

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER?!" shouted a familiar husky voice. Mikan turn toward the voice with teary eyes and meet a furious Natsume.

"Who the fuck are you? How dare you interrupt?!" said the leader as he clench his fist and start to punch the fire castor. Natsume dodges and kick him in the stomach. The other two charge in and start fighting Natsume with benches while Mikan was shaking with fear. Natsume burned the benches into ashes, leaving the two bare handed. They quickly ran away.

"Let's go" Natsume said as he dragged the brunette out of the alley.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I was walking down the street in my disguise in case if any crazy woman try to sneak up on me. Imai dragged Ruka to somewhere. Tch. Like if I care. Koko and Kitsu both took their girlfriends to a restaurant. **(a/n: did I mention that they were dating? If not then they are :3 )**

"ZERO?! HELP ME?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted an all too familiar voice. Polka.

I quickly run to the direction of her voice. It was coming from an alley. _"What the fuck? Why is she in the alley? Where is her god damn boyfriend?"_

I saw her being hold down by two boys and the fucking bastard with red hair had his filthy hand on her chin and tried to kiss her. That damn bastard. No one is allowed to harass her except for me. I'll teach them a simple lesson for hitting on **my **girl.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER?!" I shouted as I saw Polka turn to me with her teary beautiful eyes.

"Who the fuck are you? How dare you interrupt?!" said that damn bastard. I was amused when he clench his fist and start to punch me. He's messing with the wrong guy. I easily dodge his attack and kick him hard on his stomach. He flew back and slam on the wall. The other two bastards charge toward me with two benches. I smirk. _"Are they stupid?_" I used my fire alice and burn the benches into ashes as they stare at with horror. The leader click his tongue and quickly run away with his clones. I went toward Polka as she stare at me with frighten eyes.

"Let's go" I said as I dragged her out of the alley. I hope this doesn't leave her some trauma.

She was shaking very badly. Those bastards. I noticed that she was looking left and right as if looking for a specific person. My heart was stabbed when I realized that she was looking for her "darling" boyfriend. A damn boyfriend.

* * *

**Normal POV **

Natsume dragged her to the park and they settle under the sakura tree. Mikan was still shaking from earlier. Natsume couldn't help but hug her, but she flinch at his touch which add some more wounds on his broken heart. But her shaking stop almost immediately sees the big box of fluffy candies. She began to drool. _"Girls these days..." _Natsume thought.

"Howalons! ne, ne Natsu-I mean Hyuuga-"

"Natsume, call me Natsume. Like how you did 3 years ago...Mikan." and at that he walk away to the Howalon shore.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"Natsume, call me Natsume. Like how you did 3 years ago...Mikan." and by that, he walk away to the Howalon store. I sense love, pain, and regret from his voice.

_"Mikan-nee, please don't ignore onii-chan. Please be friends with him again! Please..."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Natsume came back with 2 boxes of Howalons. He gave both boxes to the brunette. She stare at him weirdly. _  
_

"Eat it. I didn't put poison in it." he said, coldly. Mikan gave him one last look before taking a bite. _"It is weird for him to buy me these. Usually I'll have to beg him forever." _She kept glancing at him in the corner of her eyes. Her face went white when she saw him smirking.

"Like what you see?" he said, referring to his handsome face.

"As if!" the brunette shouted with red face. She then look from the Howalons back to Natsume. She took out one and innocently extend her hands out.

"You want one?" she asked as she tilt her head. It was so cute that Natsume want to hold her tight and cuddle her-wait cuddle? Natsume doesn't cuddle.

"I hate sweet." he said and slump next to her as she finish off her first box. He was surprised at her lady-like. _"This is so awkward..."_ He then notice that she wrap the second box up as if saving it for later...or for someone.

"I thought you're gonna eat it."

"I'm saving it for Zero." Mikan said as she got up and brush the dust off of her skirt. She didn't notice the slight pain that came across from the fire castor's face.

* * *

**Bus...**

"Zero?! Where were you?!" pouted a furious brunette, scolding her tired boyfriend.

"Dragged everywhere by those sluts. Seriously, who made this rope! I can't even burn it!" said the frustrated silver-haired boy. Mikan paled. _"The only one who invented that kind of rope would be Imai...but why would she do that?" _the brunette thought. Oh, Mikan, you're so dense. She then turn to the fan girls that were dragging her boyfriend. A small blue fire developed on her small palm and glared at the girls.

"Touch my boyfriend, I'm gonna send you to hell." Mikan hissed as the flame gets bigger and the shivering fan girls quickly turn around. She turn her attention to her boyfriend. The memory from earlier in the alley pop up in her mind. Tears glitter in her eyes as Zero look at her in concern.

"You're not there when I need you the most..." she murmured.

"What happened Mikan?" Zero asked as he kiss each tears away and caress her cheeks and embrace her. After Mikan told him what happened, Zero's eyes were burning furiously.

"Those bastards. I swear I'll kill them if I came across them. No one touches my girl." he said, but then eyed the brunette curiously. "Then who saved you?" the brunette gave him a long look before replying.

"Natsume..." There were silence. "Don't worry, he's just a friend, " recalling of what Youichi said. "nothing more, nothing less."

Zero gave her a small smile and plant a kiss on her forehead as they ride the way back to the academy. But the brunette was still thinking about the rope.

_"I know that Hotaru is the one who invented the rope, but why?" _

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"I know that Hotaru is the one who invented the rope, but why?" said the mind-reader freak.

"She's didn't change after all. She's still so dense." Hotaru said as she roll the rope up and ignoring all the burn marks. I smirk at that. Sure, Polka is still dense. I turn around and saw she...with that Tajima holding her. tch.

"Koko, can you read her previous conversation with that Tajima?" I asked. That mind-reader gave me a nod and tried to force him inside her heart. He was sweating a lot due to her strong nullification. Permy start wiping the sweats away as he read their previous conversation.

"Those bastards. I swear I'll kill them if I came across them. No one touches my girl." My heart ached. _"You're girl? She won't be your girl for long. I'm getting **my **girl back." _I thought as I listen.

"Then who saved you?" Me of course.

"Natsume..." Wait-what? Polka called me in my first name? The rest of the gangs was also surprised. "Don't worry, he's just a friend. nothing more, nothing less."

"Mikan-chan said you're her friend?!" Anna squawks at me. Don't ask me, I'm quite surprise too.

"Do you think she will forgive us?" Ruka said.

"Maybe if you apologize _correctly._" Yuu said.

I laid back and covered my face with my newest manga. I let out a small smile, a smile that I didn't let out for 3 years. _"A friend. I was actually something to her...Mikan..."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 13 ended~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry for the long update! **

**Oooooh, Mikan kinda forgives Natsume, will she forgives the rest of them?! **

**Chapter 14 coming up! I wants to thanks everyone for all your wonderful reviews! Please continue to Review?!**

**Oh and whoever Mikan ends up (hmmmm, maybe I'll let it out in chapter 15...) will be a surprise. Please don't be upset with whoever she ends up. **

**Thanks and I love you guys a lot. **

**~Lunar x princess**


	15. Chapter 14

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

Chapter 14

She remembered the love and pain in his dark attractive crimson eyes. She remembered his long-lost smile back in the bus. Yes, she could see what they were doing and she would surely going to kill Kokoro on taking advantage of her while she was unconscious. She remembered her sweet, chubby old self, clinging on him while he tried to push her away. If he hated her that much, why, why is he in desperate of her clinging him even if his expression shows nothing.

Well, she wouldn't care. She have a sweet, protective boyfriend. Not knowing that something will happen. Something that might cause a big misunderstanding.

"Oi, Wake up!"

"Strawberry Wake up!"

"How long are you planning to sleep?"

"Seriously, you'll be late!"

"If you don't wake up in 5 seconds, I'll pour water on you."

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

SPLASH

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a brunette shout as she jump off her bed, shivering from coldness and dripping wet. She glared at the silver-haired boy in front of her.

"Why did you splash water on me? Let alone, cold water!?" screeched the brunette.

"You wouldn't wake up. And besides, I've warned you, didn't I?" snorted the annoyed boy. The brunette got up and switch her bed sheet, throwing the old one in her laundry. She got a soft towel, and began drying her hair.

"Well you could use another way."

"Like what? A kiss?" smirked the boy. The brunette blush a thousand shades of red.

"Z-zero!" the brunette said, then look at her clock.

"OMG! I'M LATE, I NEED TO CHANGE. ZERO OUT!" shouted the brunette as Zero walk out her bedroom and sat down on her couch. Mikan quickly slip on her uniform and blush her teeth, tie her hair up in a ponytail and dash to the classroom, dragging her boyfriend. They reached their class just 10 minutes before first period start.

* * *

"O-ohayo." Mikan greet them, trying to caught her breath. Some greet back while others ignore her. She happily hop to her seat while Zero follow.

"Ohayo, Natsume." Mikan greet him with a bright smile. If Natsume was like Ruka, he's face will go trillion shades of tomato red. But sadly, he's not. Everyone, especially the gangs were surprised that the brunette was greeting Natsume. They thought she hated him because of the betrayal. Kokoro was trying to read her mind when Mikan flash him a "scary" glare.

"Koko, don't you even dare trying to read my mind." hissed the brunette while Kokoro let out a mischievous grin. The little bunny on Ruka's arms jump and relax itself peacefully at the laps of the brunette. Mikan giggled as she pet its back while Ruka blush. Then, the door bang open, revealing a familiar man with dark blue hair and a small star mark and a woman with medium-short pinkish-red hair.

"Mikan-chan! You're back!" shouted the man as he pick the brunette up in a bear-hug. Zero raised his eyebrows as Natsume shot deadly glares at them. The room temperature rises due to the two fire alice boys. Luckily, Zero was able to control his jealousy and bring the temperature back to room temperature.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" said the brunette as she happily hug him back. The red-haired woman pouted as she pull the two apart.

"Mou~ You can't hug her all you want!" she said as she pouted. Mikan smiled at her.

"Misaki-senpai!" said Mikan again. Tsubasa sense glares and turn around, facing the two glaring boys. The boy that he doesn't recognize walk up to them while Natsume "hn" and went back to his manga. Tsubasa raise his eyebrows at him.

"Who are you?"" Zero asked as Misaki and Mikan stop hugging. Everyone turn their attention to the two boys.

"Who are you?" Tsubasa asked back.

"Ummm...Tsubasa-Senpai, this is Zero Tajima, my boyfriend. Zero, this is Tsubasa Ando, my senpai." Mikan introduced. Natsume cling when she said "my boyfriend". _"Mikan only belongs to me!" _he thought. The fire castor heard some snickers and glare at the mind-reader. They shook hands.

"Well then, let's go now, my wife." Tsubasa said while Misaki nodded. Mikan's dumbfounded as her brown orbs fix on the golden ring around Misaki's finger.

"You're married!" squealed the brunette, "When do I get to see my "niece" or "nephew"?" Mikan was jumping up and down with twinkling eyes. Misaki blushed.

"Soon" Tsubasa winked at his wife as they went out the door. "Ja, Mikan-chan, Zero-kun." Mikan wave-like a big idiotic. Anna and Nonoko then approached Mikan, nervously.

"Ano...Mikan-chan...well, since you're calling Natsume-kun his first name, does that mean-"

"Yes, I forgive him." Mikan said, hesitating a bit. Relieve and tears wash cover the gang. Natsume couldn't help but smile a bit. Zero only "tsk" and sit down, dozing off. Sumire approach her too.

"What about-"

"I forgive you guys, too." Mikan said again. Anna and Nonoko squeal and tackle Mikan down with a huge while Sumire dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief so her big crocodile tears wouldn't ruin her makeups. Hotaru got her baka gun out...

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA **

Mikan flew all the way back and slam on the wall. Hotaru blow the smokes off of her gun and slowing walking over to the cursing brunette. Mikan can curse? hmmmm... Everyone stared at them as Zero walk up to the brunette and hold her up. He's used to this scene.

"Hotaru what were you th-"

"Baka." Hotaru said as she quickly hug the brunette and shed a tear. Again, everyone's surprised, the famous blackmailer was crying? Mikan couldn't hold in but cry along. No one noticed a blonde whistling teacher came in.

"Oh? Did I miss anything?" Narumi said, looking at them. "Something smells fishy." Zero throw a raw fish at him in annoyance. Narumi shriek and throw the fish around causing some students to gag in gross and kept throwing the fish until it becomes very annoying to a fire castor. He "tch" and then burn the fish.

"Zero-kun! Where did you get that fish?! Ewww, now I smell like raw fish..." the teacher said as he sniff his shirt and made a disgusting face. Some of the classmate laugh at the poor teacher. Mikan glare at Zero while he smirk.

"From a fairy. Where do you think it was from?" Zero smirk again while Mikan slap his arm playfully, making Natsume jealous and the room temperature increases. Narumi was furious but couldn't talk back due to the hotness which made him sweat, causing him to smell even more. Just when he about to blow up, a faint irritated tap was heard outside the room. Everyone stop their teasing and laughing and stare at the source of the tap. Narumi then cough to gain everyone's attention before giving out a big smile.

"Everyone, we have a new student. Please come in~!" he said.

In step a gorgeous maiden with long wavy strawberry-blonde hair and honey golden eyes. Her small lips, applied by million layers of lip gloss. Her long, thick eyelashes bats at her small lips forms a heart shape. She had many layers of makeup on her face, making her look like a slut. Her uniform tug up her curves and left few buttons unbutton, exposing the top part of her chest. The skirt hang down on her long, creamy thighs. Yes, she does look like a slut.

" Luna Koizumi"

~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 14 ended~~~~~~~~~~~~

**1 week and 1 day...**

**I'M SORRY! I hate myself for not updating. I'm too fled up by my mountains of homeworks. Still again thanks for everyone's supports and reviews in "Tangled Love". I'll try to update over the Thanksgiving break. Please continue to review! :3**


	16. Chapter 15

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

Chapter 15

"Luna Koizumi. Age 17. Dangerous Abilities. Special Star" said the strawberry blonde girl. Some boys were whistling and the girls click their tongues when they saw someone far more prettier than them. However, Mikan was concern on something. _"Her voice, why does it sounds familiar? I believe I never met her before..."_she thought. Zero also sense something out of the new girl. Zero noticed that her eyes were fixed on him...with lust.

"Anyone have any questions for Koizumi-san?" Narumi asked. Luna back away from the stinky teacher much to Narumi's dismay. He gave a it-is-all-your-fault glare to Zero and Zero turn away, avoiding his teacher. Hands of curiosity shoots up.

"Ruu?"

"What is her alice?" the boy with spiky orange hair with purple eyes asked. Everyone's waiting for Luna to answer the question, especially Zero and Mikan.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Luna said, boringly, and start playing with the strands of her hair.

"Okay, ummm, Koizumi-san, you could be partner with Zero and Ruka until we find any open spots! Free periods for the celebration of Koizumi!" Narumi said and start walking out. "and I don't want to smell like rotten fish the whole day..." Students laughed. Luna walk towards Zero and wink at him which made him roll his eyes. Her eyebrows raised in annoyance when she saw a smiling brunette next to him.

"Luna, let'-"

"Out." Luna said firmly which surprised the smiling brunette. Everyone turn their heads over and look at them.

"Nani?" the brunette said.

"I said get out slut! Can't you see that you're sitting next to my partner? Jeez, go find someone else to flirt with. He. Is. Me." Luna hissed which causes Mikan to back off a little and Zero's eyes twitched. _"No one talks to Strawberry like that. And how dare she call her with those filthy names! She's the one who should be crowded the "Queen of Sluts!" _Zero thought and flick a flame on her hair. A faint smell of fire filled the room followed by a ear-breaking shriek. _  
_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! FIRE?! FIRE?! SOMEONE PUT OUT THE FIRE?!" Luna screamed as the strands was burned. Someone with the water alice quickly put the small fire out. Luna's furious as steam bust out of her red ears. Natsume's getting irritated while Ruka was frowning as his bunny was shaking due to the loud shriek.

"WHO DID THAT?" Luna shouted, angrily. She then point her accusing fingers at the brunette who look innocence and tilt her heads which made her look cute. "You, you with that ugly,dirty, boring brown hair and stupid smile! Did you burn my hair? I bet it's you. I mean look at you, so unfashionable. You're not even near pretty like I am..wait, maybe you have half...no 1/3 of my beauty. Trying to burn me out of jealousy that I'm Zero-kun's soon-to-be girlfriend? Now don't make me repeat myself, bitch." Luna hissed. Some of Mikan's fan boys were burning furious that Luna had insult and mocked their precious princess no matter how pretty the new girl looks. Zero's fan girls was nodding with agreement with Luna. Zero and Natsume were furious. Before Mikan could reply, Zero stood up and wrap his arms around the brunette's delicate waist. Luna eyed his arms in annoyance.

"Shut up Koizumi. Don't you dare called her in those filthy names. Soon-to-be girlfriend? Never in your damn life! Mikan Sakura is my only love and will be my only girlfriend. And stop accusing people without evidences. You wanna know who burn you're fucking hair? I burned it. You're just a fan girl, or should I say _slut_. Learn you're place, bitch." Zero hissed.

_"Mikan Sakura is my only love and will be my only girlfriend." _Mikan blush at Zero's words. Zero is just too sweet, comparing to the that Hyuuga. She could sense a jealousy from her side, but ignore it.

_"So she is his girlfriend, huh. Watch out Mikan Sakura. He will be mines soon. Muahahaha." _Luna thought evilly. She blink a few times before some tears appeal in her golden honey eyes. She gave Zero a fake look of sorrow.

"Zero-kun, come in, I know you like me. No need to deny." Luna whimpered as fake tears roll down her face. Zero glared at her. "Shut up bitch. Never in my life I would like you."

"But Zer-"

"Shut the hell up, you annoying." said a low huskily voice. Luna turn her face toward the manga covered boy. She march over and stood in front of the boy and snatch the manga away.

"Why you-oh my, what a gorgeous boy. May I have your name, dear?" Luna said, batting her long eyelashes. Natsume narrow her crimson eyes and glare at her.

"No and get out of my sight." Natsume reply and snatch his manga back. _"Too bad he's not my target. He is one hot boy. Maybe I could seduce him later. Now I have to focus on getting Zero-kun." _ she thought.

Hotaru was eyeing suspicious at the strawberry-blonde. Somehow, she sense a powerful and strange aura coming from her. Sumire had change into Medusa-mode.

"I wish I could scratch her eyes off." Sumire hiss along with her snakes. People back away from her. Nonoko was busy mixing a bubbling green potion while Anna was squishing some cream on a poisonous looking cupcake. Yuu and Kitsuneme was laughing nervously.

"Piss, piss, Kokoro, can you read her mind?" Hotaru whisper to Kokoro. Kokoro nodded his head and began to go read her mind. But he couldn't. He tried 10 times, but still couldn't push himself inside her mind.

"Sorry, I can't read her mind. It looks like she put on a barrier." Kokoro whisper back. Hotaru nod and went out the room and to her lab, preparing something.

"Ne, ne Zero-kun, could you show me around? I'm new here." Luna said sweetly. Right there, Ruka stood up and and face Luna.

"Koizumi-san, I'm you're partner, too. So maybe I could show you around. I think Tajima-kun and Sakura-san have something to do today." Ruka said which surprises Mikan and Zero. Ruka usually hide from his fan girls, but now he's willing to show one around the school? Hmmm...

The door than crack open as a pair of emerald eyes look in. Luna look at him as he crept towards Natsume and Mikan.

* * *

**Youichi's POV**

I noticed that the air was dense when I open the door. I saw an unfamiliar girl standing around Tajima and Mikan-nee. That girl has strawberry blonde hair and honey yellow eye. She had a lot of makeups on her face. Yup, she's like the rest of the hags that tried to get their lucks on the hot guys. I walk towards Mikan-nee and Onii-chan and that newbie continue to stare at me. If you look closely, you could see some winkles around her eyes. Onii-chan placed his manga down and I sat on his lap as usual.

"Natsume-nii, who is this girl?" I asked Nii-chan. I could see some annoyance from his crimson eyes. Gosh, did she tried to do something?

"OMG, you're so cute! So this Natsume is your onii-chan ne? What's you're name?" Luna said fake sweetly as she tried to pinch I face. I glared at her and slap her hands off. He then hop on Mikan-nee's lap and hug her, giving Tajima a hands-off-she-is-nii-chan's glare.

"Hands off, hag. Only Nii-chan and Nee-chan is allowed to touch me." I splat, coldly. Luna raised her eyebrows, guessing that Mikan is the "Nee-chan", but she still ask anyway.

"Nee-chan? You mean _her_?" the ugly hag said, emphasizing the "her" and point at Nee-chan. I nodded his head. The ugly hag rolled her stupid eyes and muttered a "whatever" before turning her attention back to Ruka-onii and Tajima.

"Prince Charming, thanks for your kind offer, but I rather let Zero-kun show me around since he's a special star, too. Maybe next time, Prince Charming." The hag a.k.a Luna said seductively at him and then dragged Tajima out of the room and you would hear protests and name callings. Mikan-nee and her friends sweat dropped. I tug her shirt to gain to attention. I made a plan. I need Nee-chan to go back with Natsume-nii.

"Nani You-chan?" Mikan-nee asked.

"I wanna hangout around in Central Town today..." I said cutely. Cutely? When did I ever used this word? Oh whatever. Mikan-nee smiled like an angel and then squeeze my cheeks. I groaned. Did I ever mention that I hate it when people squeeze me cheeks?

"Of course!" Mikan-nee said. I smile a small smile at her. Then, I notice a lot of people staring at us. Those stupid ugly hags that plaster nii-chan around was glaring at Mikan-nee. I glared at them as I summon ghosts and scare them off. I look back at nee-chan and then at nii-chan and smirked.

"...with you and Natsume-nii"

* * *

**Normal POV **

"...with you and Natsume-nii" Youichi smirked. Mikan froze. _"Nani? With that pervert fox?!" _She look at Natsume and saw the smirk on his face. She growled at him. They had a glaring contest, but Natsume win. He lean over and whisper seductively in her ears. "Are you still wearing polka-dots, polka?" Mikan's face turn red as Natsume and Youichi stuck their finger in their ears.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT?!" screeched the brunette.

* * *

**Zero's POV **

Ugh, someone get this fucking slut off of me. How long is she planning on dragging me for?! I need to go back to Mikan god dammit.

"..and then my friends said "I'm jealous of you, Luna-chan. You have face of a goddess." Everyone's jealous of my beauty. Did you know that one of my teacher tried to court me during middle school? I was like "Oh my god, would you please leave me alone? I'm a student and you're a teacher. We're forbidden!" To be honest, he was ugly and old with wrinkles all over his face. His breath stinks, too. I wouldn't want him to be my boyfriend, would I? I deserve better. And then I meet this hot guy and he asked me out, I immediately said yes. My mom used to lectured me on picking the right man especially the looks. She always says "You're reputation will go down if you hang out with losers, Luna. One day, the whole Japan male population will go ga-ga over you. You need to find a boyfriend that has the looks.". But my boyfriend cheated on me on our first anniversary when I caught him lip-locking with some other bitches. I broke up with him with a slap on his face. Haha. Then I went out with my friends and I bought this awesome UGG boots. We have a make over party...blah blah blah"

Gosh, this woman is driving me crazy. I don't give a damn freaking care about her past. Fuck, I need to go back to my Mikan! I even wonder if she really wants me to show her around since she basically knows all the way around!

I wonder what's strawberry is doing now. Is she laughing with that Youichi kid? Or is she goofing around with that bright smile of her? Or is she hanging out with that Hyuuga boy? At the thought of my Mikan hanging out with other guys especially that Hyuuga makes my blood boil. Calm down, Zero. Mikan loves you, remember? You two promised to each other to stay together forever, remember? So no need to worry. Mikan is a nice, honest girl so she won't dump you.

I was too lost in my own thoughts and never realized that Koizumi was shaking me and calling my names for the past minutes.

"Zero-kun? Zero-kun? Hello? Anyone home? Zero-kun?" she kept saying and knocking my head as if she owns it. I glared at her.

"What?" I answered angrily.

"I said we should totally hang out. Maybe a date or something. Perhaps tomorrow?" Koizumi said and bat me her annoying fake eyelashes. I really wanted to strangle her, but she's a girl so I didn't. I could picture Strawberry yelling at my for strangling anyone.

"I said that already! Never in your whole fucking life I would take you out. Mikan is the only girl I will take out on a date! Get lost, slut." I said.

"We'll see about that." before I could even utter a word, darkness engulf me and the last thing I saw was the smiling face of Koizumi.

_Mikan._

* * *

**Back to Mikan, Natsume, and Youichi...**

Youichi dragged Mikan and Natsume to the amusement park. There was a new open roller coaster right smack in the middle which gain the little ghost summoner's attention. Youichi tug on Natsume's sleeve and point to the roller coaster. Natsume smirked. He knew that Mikan had hated the roller coaster. Natsume then tug Mikan's hair.

"Ow,ow, ow, ow! What are you doing, Natsume!?" Mikan shouted. Natsume smirked. Uh oh, she knew what that smirk means. And it means trouble.

"Mikan-nee, let's ride that." Youichi said, pointing to the huge roller coaster in front of him. Mikan paled. She gulped before replying. She point her sweaty finger at the train.

"Ne, ne You-chan, let's ride that one okay?" she said, hopefully Youichi would change his mind. No way she is going to ride that scary roller coaster.

"Please, You-chan. I really hate the roller coaster. Did you know that when I was little, one of my crazy friends tricked me into riding it with her? I didn't know what that was so I said okay. She pulled me over and we ride it. That crazy ride left me some trauma! The car went up and down and round it looks like we're falling! I swear to god that I'll never, ever ride that roller coaster again. Why don't we ride that Thomas and friends train over there? It looks fun, see? Everyone is enjoying it. Please, let's not ride that okay? Natsume, you know that I hate it!" Mikan whined. Natsume rolled his eyes at Mikan's childish. Youichi began t tear up. He start whimpering causing little sad ghosts flowing out, freaking the people at the park. To avoid any trouble, Mikan quickly nodded her head.

"Okay, okay, You-chan, we'll ride the roller coaster. Okay? So don't cry." Mikan said. And as if he was faking, Youichi's tears disappear. He happily grab both Mikan's and Natsume's hand and head over to the roller coaster.

Mikan gulped before the ride start, ready to scream everyone's ears off...

* * *

**Time Skip: Night: Mikan's POV**

Ugh, damn that Natsume. Damn that Koizumi. Damn that roller coaster. Ugh, I fell dizzy. Screw that roller coaster. You-chan insist Natsume to bring me back to my room. But I told him that I'm spending my night at Zero's. Youichi was angry. Who knows. Even since he and Zero met, they have a we-don't-get-along aura around them whenever they meet. Natsume had his eyes cover with his bangs with clenched fists. Why? Who knows why. Natsume went in his room and slam his door. Hmm...I wonder what happen if he break it. I took out the spare key and open the door of Zero's room. The room was pitch black.

_"Where is he?" _I thought. I look at the clock, it was 11 pm... oh yeah, he said he's having another crazy mission tonight. I might as well as wait for him at the entrance.

* * *

**Normal POV **

Mikan whistled a song and lock the door before going out. Luckily that the hallway's light is still open or else no freaking way she'll go out. She walk down the hall and into the garden when she noticed a presence. A lumping boy with silver hair was wounded badly. Mikan's eyes widen. She quickly ran over to the boy.

"Zero? What happened?" Mikan asked, her eyes were full of concern for Zero. She tried to help Zero, but for some unknown reasons, he quickly shove her to the ground. Mikan was surprised and look up. His eyes. Something's different. His eyes no long filled with love, but with hatred and disgust.

"Z-ze-"

"Don't call me that, bitch!" Zero shouted.

"I'm Mikan, Zero. I'm your girlfriend." Mikan stuttered. "No, Zero. Please. Don't say that. It hurts me."

"Girlfriend my ass. I hate you, now get the fuck out of my sight. I don't want to see you disgusting piece of shit." Zero hissed. Tears swell up in Mikan's chocolate eyes. She never thought this would happen. What did she do?

"Zero, what do you mean? You hate me? No...no we love each other right? You promised me that you'll always love me. You promised that you will never leave me right? Is this a joke? If it is, then it's not funny." Mikan said, tears running down her face. The loneliness started to haunt her again. She stare into Zero's eyes, hopelessly. She hug his arms, hoping it was just a cruel joke. But he shove her off again. This time, her head hit the tree trunk badly that her vision is blurry. Zero glared at her before walking away. Tears run hopelessly down her paled cheeks as she close her eyes. Mikan never noticed the black spot on Zero's neck.

~~~~Chapter 15 ended~~~~~~

**It's finish. CHAPTER 15 IS FINALLY FINISHED. I did thought of putting all the "Luna" event all in this chapter, but then I rethink. Nah. If Luna was in reality, I won't hesitate on killing her. She deserve to die! Okay. Take a deathe breathe and please review. I really need more. So pretty please with a cherry on the top? :3**

**People I wanted to thank:**

**~StarElsie **

**~Yunuen-paisbrada**

**~Emerald Lylythia **

**~KanojoOrchid**

**~PurpleRockShooter**

**~Sweethearlover12**

**~PuppyLove21**

**~Ama Zon**

**~pretty-awesome-girl11d7**

**~xetherall22**

**and all the other guest users. Thanks you very much. Please continue to review while chapter 16 will be on the roll!**

**Preview of Chapter 17:**

**-"Why, Zero, why?" **

**-"I wouldn't want a bitch to sit next to me." **

**-"Mikan, look at this."**

**-"Hotaru! You're a pure genius!" **

**Please review everyone! :3**

**\ (please)**

** / (pretty please)**

** \ (PLEASE?!)**

** / (Onegai?!)**

** \/ (I love you)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

Chapter 16

beep-beep

_Mikan, wake up._

beep-beep

_Mikan-chan, please wake up. _

beep-beep

_Baka, wake up!_

beep-beep

_Oi Polka, wait up or else I'll burn you're hair!_

beep-beep

_Natsume! Don't be so cruel! She's unconscious! Sakura-san will wake up soon! _

beep-beep beep-beep beep- beep

A small paled hand started to move as an unconscious brunette slowly open her eyes. The bright light blinded her eyes as she sat up. Mikan quickly adjust her eye sight and blink at the worried people in front of her. Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, Kokoro, Yuu, Ruka, and even Natsume is here. She look all around looking for one particular silver-haired boy, but he wasn't in the clinic. Flashbacks flash in the brunette's mind.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

_Mikan whistled a song and lock the door before going out. Luckily that the hallway's light is still open or else no freaking way she'll go out. She walk down the hall and into the garden when she noticed a presence. A lumping boy with silver hair was wounded badly. Mikan's eyes widen. She quickly ran over to the boy._

_"Zero? What happened?" Mikan asked, her eyes were full of concern for Zero. She tried to help Zero, but for some unknown reasons, he quickly shove her to the ground. Mikan was surprised and look up. His eyes. Something's different. His eyes no long filled with love, but with hatred and disgust._

_"Z-ze-"_

_"Don't call me that, bitch!" Zero shouted._

_"I'm Mikan, Zero. I'm your girlfriend." Mikan stuttered. "No, Zero. Please. Don't say that. It hurts me."_

_"Girlfriend my ass. I hate you, now get the fuck out of my sight. I don't want to see you disgusting piece of shit." Zero hissed. Tears swell up in Mikan's chocolate eyes. She never thought this would happen. What did she do?_

_"Zero, what do you mean? You hate me? No...no we love each other right? You promised me that you'll always love me. You promised that you will never leave me right? Is this a joke? If it is, then it's not funny." Mikan said, tears running down her face. The loneliness started to haunt her again. She stare into Zero's eyes, hopelessly. She hug his arms, hoping it was just a cruel joke. But he shove her off again. This time, her head hit the tree trunk badly that her vision is blurry. Zero glared at her before walking away. Tears run hopelessly down her paled cheeks as she close her eyes. Mikan never noticed the black spot on Zero's neck._

~~~FLASHBACK END~~~

Her pale hands began to shake and big hazel eyes were wide open as tears brimmed in her eyes, threaten to fall. She had a bandage wrap around her head. Hotaru looked at Natsume and then back at the shaking brunette. She sat down next to her and hold her tiny shoulders. Mikan looked at her, still with wide eyes and covered in tears.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked, softly. Mikan didn't answer, but continue to sob and trembling. Hotaru pull the brunette in a hug.

"Baka, tell me what's wrong." Hotaru asked again.

"Zero..." Mikan said, still shaking. Natsume and Hotaru raised their eyebrows.

"What's wrong with Tajima-kun?" Hotaru asked. Mikan clench into Hotaru's shirt.

"Zero...l-last night..I saw Z-zero, c-coming back f-from his m-missions. H-he was bleeding, so I-I rush over. B-but he push me t-to the g-ground a-and said he h-hates m-me. He s-said h-he d-don't w-want to s-see me anymore. H-hotaru, I don't know what did I do to deserve this. I don't know why Zero turn into like this. I don't know. It's not my fault. Hotaru, it's not my fault. I don't know." Mikan began to chant hysterically. Everyone gasped except for Natsume and Hotaru. Hotaru's lavender eyes were burning furiously. _"That bastard"_

"Natsume, take care of Mikan for me. I'll go find that bastard." Hotaru said as she walk out the room, followed by Mikan's angry friends. Mikan covered her face with her hands as she sob. It pained Natsume. Natsume walk over to the sobbing brunette and did the first thing that came across his mind. He held her close. Mikan stiffens in surprise. Natsume mess around with her chestnut hair and whisper in her eyes.

"Stop crying. Crying makes you look uglier." Natsume said huskily. Mikan stiffened. She knew it is mean, but that's the way how Natsume comforts. Mikan clench tighter unto Natsume's jacket and sob quietly. Natsume gritted his teeth. If he hadn't mess up three years ago, he could have held her tight and kiss her like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

"Zero...l-last night..I saw Z-zero, c-coming back f-from his m-missions. H-he was bleeding, so I-I rush over. B-but he push me t-to the g-ground a-and said he h-hates m-me. He s-said h-he d-don't w-want to s-see me anymore. H-hotaru, I don't know what did I do to deserve this. I don't know why Zero turn into like this. I don't know. It's not my fault. Hotaru, it's not my fault. I don't know." that baka chanted hysterically. My blood was boiling in veins. Damn that Tajima. I heard gasps from the bakas behind me and I could sense that they are angry as well. Hyuuga had his stoic face that tried to hide his anger. Too bad, nothing can escape my eyes. I stood up and face Hyuuga.

"Natsume, take care of Mikan for me. I'll go find that bastard." I said, through my gritted teeth. Hyuuga nodded and I walk out. The others also followed me. Seem like they want to seek revenges, too. I quickly updated my baka gun.

"I can't believe what Mikan-chan said!" Anna yelled. "I also can't believe that Tajima-kun even said that." People was turning their attention at them.

"Anna-chan, please keep your voice down, you're drawing attentions." whisper Nonoko. Anna took a deep breath before calming down.

"Poor Mikan-chan." Yuu said.

I ignore all their comment and continue my way to the classroom where we heard some giggling. _Luna Koizumi. _

I angrily walk in and saw that bitch giggling and clinging on that bastard.

"..Zero-kun, I knew that you loved me. You're just toying Sakura, right？ Poor girl weeping alone for the lost of her love in the clinic. How could you even find an ugly girl like her to be your girlfriend? Look at her, that brown, dirty hair looks like dead leaves. Her stupid smile, ugh too bright. How could you survive her screeching loud, ear-breaking voice? You deserve better, Zero-kun. I'm sooooo glad that you dump her for me..." that it bitch said seductively at Tajima. Sumire was turning into Medusa-mode again.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA **

I fire 10 precious baka-bullets at Tajima. He fell out of his chair. Koizumi gasps and clap her hands over her mouth. Tajima glared at me as he wipe some blood from his lips. My baka-bullets made some good impacts on him huh? He deserves it.

"Tch" he said as she stood up and faced me.

"Don't "tch" me, bastard. You wasted me 10 of my precious bullets. Pay me back, but now is not a time to said that. You shouldn't be standing here you bastard. As the matter of fact, you should be in the infirmary room, comforting your baka girlfriend. Not hanging around with sluts. Do you know that Mikan is chanting hysterically, saying that she don't know what happened to you? Such an innocence girl shouldn't go worrying a bastard like you. When Mikan said that you hate her, I couldn't believe my ears! I thought there was some water in there! How could you dump her for this bitch?" I shouted and glared at Koizumi.

"Watch your mouth, Imai. Can't you just see that Zero-kun is just toying with Sakura? Just tell your little friend to give up already." Koizumi said. You know what, if I'm not in this damn god academy, I'm sure to be the first one to kill this bitch. I'll suffocate her, then cut her head, hands, and legs off just like the mad man in the "Tell-Tale Heart". This bitch is really hitting furiously on my nerves.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

That earned her 25 bullets. Koizumi went crashing on the wall and made a huge creak in the wall. Narumi-sensei, don't blame me, blame that bitch. For she made me do that.

"Shut the fuck up, Koizumi. You owe me money, too for hitting you with 25 bullets. If it wasn't you that interfere their relationships, they would have chatted away happily right now! Did your fucking mom ever teach you not to steal other's property or is she the one who taught you to interfere and steal other people's boyfriend? How many boys have you stolen from those poor girls, huh? You just fly away with that dozen makeups of you're and being all slutty and seductively to the handsome boys. You have no right to talk to me." I shout with anger. Ruka came over and helped me calm down while Tajima stood there.

"Don't you dare insult me or my mom!" Koizumi shouted. I smirked at her. What a pain in the ass.

"I have a lot of excuses to insult you or your mom." I said.

"Yeah, you just go fucking die, bitch." Kokoro added.

"Haven't you heard why the two step sisters in Cinderella never got Prince Charming's attention? Oh 'cause of their selfishness and evil. You're just like them. Why don't you just back off?"snarled Anna. Wow, this little girl really amused me. When the hell did the sweet Anna learn to curse or snarl?

"If I'm not in this academy right now, I could have been the first to kill you and then chop your filthy body into pieces and feed them to a dog. Surely a dog would like you." laughed Kituneme.

"Or better yet, to feed them to my snakes. They haven't eaten for only god knows how long." smirked Sumire as she pet her hissing snakes.

"Koizumi-san, that's not a very nice thing to do. God will punish you for your behavior." Yuu said, preventing himself to say some curse words. Koizumi look like an exploding volcano.

"Koizumi-san, that seat is Sakura-san's. Why ar-"

"I wouldn't want a bitch to sit next to me." Tajima said, as the matter of fact, thrilling that bitch. I glared at them hard.

* * *

**Normal POV **

Hotaru walk away. Without anyone knowing, she insert a small invention into Koizumi's pocket. She glare at them before going to the clinic.

"Don't forget about your debts. 200,000 yens for Tajima and 500,000 yens for Koizumi." Hotaru walk away while the rest of the gangs stay in the classroom, continue to glare at Zero and Luna. Hotaru walk in the clinic and saw Mikan fast sleep in Natsume's arms as he caress her hair. Hotaru smirked and took a picture.

* * *

For the next few days, Mikan was still dull and lonely without Zero. She often gets nightmares, but there was no one there to soothe her back to sleep. Zero continue to act harsh and cold towards Mikan and spent more time with Luna.

"Why, Zero, why? Why did you do this to me? Where is the Zero from before?" the brunette sob quietly in her best friend's lab. Hotaru was at her computer, doing something and listening to something. She then took her headphones off and usher Mikan to come over.

"Mikan, look at this."

They both look at the screen, showing Luna in her special star room, talking to someone on the phone.

_"Yes, yes." Luna said. There was a slight paused before she laugh, evilly. _

_"Yes, I controlled him. Don't worry, Luna Koizumi's soul-sucking alice never failed. Don't worry, Zero-kun would be all yours in a few days." Luna said as she eat an apple. _

_"Oh no no, I'm not interested in him. That Hyuuga boy interests me. You should have seem that Sakura's face. Poor girl." Luna laughed again and then fist out a yellow folder with a big "AAO" in the front. _

_"Yes, I know, I know. After the revenge, I'll have to take Sakura back to Reo-sama. I wouldn't want to stay in this 17 years old form anymore. I can't wait to turn back into my real age." Luna said and flip through the folder. _

_"Alright, keep in touch, my dear cousin, Jinna." _

The screen went black as Mikan look at Hotaru.

"AAO? What do they want with me? Hotaru, how did you get this?" Mikan asked.

"I noticed something strange from Koizumi so I insert a small tracker in her pocket. That explains why Tajima was acting weird. He was under Koizumi's control." Hotaru explained with her stoic face.

"Hotaru, you're a genius!" Mikan beamed and hugged Hotaru.

"Mikan, who is Jinna?"

"A fangirl of Zero that tried to steal him from me. Wait-what does Luna meant by "I can't wait to turn back into my real age."?" Mikan asked. Hotaru went to her shelf and fish out a small binder.

"Luna Koizumi. Age 33. Alice: blood-sucking. Member of the AAO. Usually takes the appearance of younger age to complete her mission. She is usually shown with dozens of makeups. No one knows her true appearance, not even Reo, the head of AAO himself. Her blood-sucking alice are always marked with a black spot on the neck of the victim." Hotaru said. Mikan gasps.

"So Luna is a 33 years old oba-san? And no one actually knows what she looks like? Hmmm, maybe I could do something that makes her show her true self." Mikan smiled while Hotaru smirked.

_"Luna Koizumi, prepare yourself."_

~~~~~~CHAPTER 16 ENDED~~~~~~~

**Like it? Hate it? I'm so sorry. It took me a whole week to update. **

**If anyone's wondering about the results, I'm planning to end this story in chapter 20. 4 more chapters to go. Ganbatte!**

**WARNING: The next chapter will not be updating very soon. Probably until the week after next week. Sorry, I really need to focus on my studies. **

**Please review! :3**

**Special Thanks for:**

**\- kristie123**

**\- ANG3LBLOOM**

**\- BlackMaskedBeauty**

**\- StarElsie **

**\- Madoka**

**\- xNatsuMikanx**

**\- pretty-awesome-girl11d7**

**\- Sweety Girl**

**\- Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki**

**\- xetherall22**

**\- CrazyFanFicLover4Life**

**\- natsumexmikan29**

**\- sweethearlover12**

**\- PuppyLove21**

**\- himeka**

**\- Silver**

**\- NatsuMikan**

**\- Nikodi**

**\- AnimeMango**

**\- ShyLilNugget **

**\- Nikinora96**

**\- Vickie123**

**\- Ama Zon**

**\- MIKAN SAKURA**

**\- Keiko**

**\- Animefreak**

**\- PurpleRockShooter**

**\- IdealisticPerson**

**\- love crimson red ray88**

**and all the guest users. I also wanted to thank all those who follow/like this fanfiction. You guys totally made my day! See ya next time! And don't forget to review! ;)**

**~Lunar x Princess **


	18. Chapter 17

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

Chapter 17 

A handsome silver haired-boy slept loudly as two people creep quietly out the room, slowly closing the door. A small sweat formed on the brunette's forehead as she took a breath to calm her pounding heart. _"Shut up, baka heart! Even if I love you, would you just stop pounding that freaking loud at a time like this? Seriously stop it! I said STOP IT!" _the dense brunette thought, screaming inside her head, commanding her heart to stop. _  
_

"Kotomi-chan, are you sure he'll not wake up after another 3 hours?" Mikan asked the girl beside her. She has long, curly turquoise hair that reaches to her waist. Her long aqua-green bangs were neatly brushed to one side. She has the most beautiful shining black orbs and always carry around a cream-color teddy bear. This girl has the sleep manipulation alice. She could control anyone's slumber and could cast sleep spells. Kotomi nodded her head and gave Mikan a thumbs up.

"Kotomi-chan's spell never fail! Well, ceptpo (except) for you Mikan-chan." kotomi said. Mikan giggled at her grammar. Kotomi always have a weird way of talking. She even named it "kotomi's language".

"Thanks Kotomi-chan." Mikan thank the little sleep manipulator.

"Anytime, Mikan-chan. Glad to help." Kotomi said, hugging her teddy-bear and walk off to the classroom. First Period won't start in another hour. So Mkan has plenty of times to get everything ready. Mikan peek at Zero for one last time before moving on to the next step.

FLASHBACK

_"Kotomi-chan, please, can you cast a sleeping spell on Zero? I have something very important to do and I can't let him to wander around. Just for 3 hours. Pretty Please!" Mikan beg with her puppy-eyes. No one could insist her puppy-eyes. _

_"For what?" Kotomi eyed Mikan in interest. _

_"A surprise." Mikan said with a wink. Kotomi thought for a minute then nod her head. Mikan beam and bounce on her, making both of them falling on their butt. They quietly sneak down the hallway of the 3 stars and up to the special star dormitory. Mikan fish out Zero's key and snap open the door. Oh. My. God. It looks like they just walk into the entrance of hell. Dirty dishes were left in the sink. Shirts were lying all around the floor. The big black TV was left open. The couch was slashed. Chairs were thrown all over the room. The window was smashed and the glass shatter all over the floor. The walls were ruin with unbelievable and torturous words. Small arrows and penknife was stab on the pictures and the album of Mikan and Zero were rip into pieces and by looking at this, it ripped the heart of the brunette. They saw a messy boy on the king-size bed with the bed sheet torn. He didn't even unbutton his shirt, revealing his bare chest. Hie was breathing hard and sweating a lot. Mikan crept closer with tears in her eyes. A trembling hand reach out and stroke the sweaty, silky silver hair. Zero flinch at the sudden touch and shove Mikan away. Mikan tremble backwards as tears roll down her rosy cheeks. She quickly wipe away the tears and nod at Kotomi who nodded back. _

_Mikan quickly use the cleaning and repair alice and fix the shattered room while Kotomi touch Zero's forehead and mutter a spell on him. After the spell, Zero calmed down. Mikan got a clean shirt from his drawer and help him change. She noticed the small black spot on the left side of Zero's neck. Mikan's blood boiled. She close her eyes and a small light orange stone appeared on her palm. Kotomi raised her eyebrows. Mikan insert the small nullification alice stone into Zero's body. The black spot on his neck slowly fade away. _

_They quietly creep put the door and slow the door._

FLASHBACK ENDED

* * *

**Classroom...**

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" The door bang open, revealing a cheerful brunette. She ran, arms open, to her best friend.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA **

The brunette flew the back of the room and crashed on the wall. Hotaru blew the smoke off her infamous gun as Yuu rush over and help Mikan up. Suddenly, a laugh filled the room. Mikan turn and saw Luna at the door.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, look at who just got rejected. Bitchy Sakura." Laughed Luna. Mikan glared at her.

"Look at whose got the ugly face. Bitchy, slutty Luna." smirked Mikan. Hotaru smirked in interest as well. But the smirk didn't last very long. All the fan girls, including Luna, screamed when Natsume and Ruka appear at the door. Kokoro was right behind them.

"Ohayo, beautiful ladies." said Kokoro which earn a smack from Sumire.

"Natsume-kun! You're so gorgeous today! Look at your muscular arms! So sexy. You're my dream man! Gosh, we really look good standing together. Just as everyone says, there is no one as beautiful as me. But my ex-boyfriend is a jerk, dumping me for some nerdy girl. It's not that I love him, too. He just got the looks, if you know what I mean. I could get every boys go ga-ga over me if I want to, but I don't want to. I just want you, Natsume-kun. Maybe we could ditch class and have some fun, don't you think?" Luna winked at Natsume which made everyone shutter in disgust. Natsume ignored her and shove her away. Then, one of the girls from NatsumexRuka fan club nag at her.

"Koizumi, you already have Tajima-sama, you can't go and steal Hyuuga-sama away like that!" the girl pointed out while others nodded.

"You have no right to speak at me like that, you lowlife. Get out of me sight." Luna said and push her way to "her" seat which was already occupied by a certain brunette.

Mikan Sakura.

"Get out of my seat, Sakura." Luna said, slamming her fist on the desk. Mikan look up at her boredly.

"Excuse you, this is not your seat. This is my seat." Mikan replied. Luna narrow her golden eyes at her.

"Didn't you know that Zero-kun doesn't want a bitch like you to sit next to him? Speaking of Zero-kun, where is he? What did you do to him?" Luna demanded. Mikan turn around, making sure that everyone's watching, took out a small potion and smile sweetly at Luna. Luna look at her weirdly. Mikan quickly uncap the potion and spill it all over Luna's face. Luna screamed in agony. Everyone were horrified. _"What's going on? Why did Mikan-chan do that? Is it her revenge?" _everyone thought as Luna scream. Hotaru already took out her camera and start taking pictures. _  
_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH?! MY FACE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?!" Luna screamed as she tried to wipe away the bubbly pink potion. The potion was fading away. Everyone step back and shutter in disgust from what they saw. Black bags under her eyes. Her golden eyes aren't bright and shiny like it used to be. Small wrinkles were reveal on her face. Some firms were shown on her eyes. Her eyelashes aren't so long, as the matter of fact, it is very short. Boys gag in disgust while the girls cover their mouth.

"That's Luna Koizumi?"

"She's so ugly."

"How did she manage to hide her ugliness?"

"Ugh, she's so ugly, I think I'm gonna puke if I continue to look at her face."

"I thought she was pretty. I'm having second thought now."

_"No, no, no, no! This can't happen! This can't happen. How did that- Ugh!" _Luna thought furiously.

"SAKURA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE! WHAT KIND OF POTION DID YOU POUR OVER ME?! I WANT MY FACE BACK! MY REAL FACE! I WANT IT BACK YOU HEAR ME!" Luna shouted.

"This is your real face, Luna. That potion is just for revealing your real face." Mikan said calmly. Murmurs were heard everywhere. Hotaru was taking good shots. God, this would be the first headline in the newspaper the next morning.

Someone hand Mikan a bucket of waters and she splash it over Luna. Natsume was amused and he smirked at Mikan's behavior. But deep down his heart, he was hurt since this revenge wasn't for him. Luna screamed again and shiver at the cold water.

"Well, you said that the potion ruin your face right? But now the water wash all the potion away. No more potions." Mikan said again, smirking. Luna demanded for a mirror. A girl hand her the mirror and Luna gaze into it. A reflection of an ugly hag was shown on the mirror. She throw the mirror at the floor, the lens shattered. She open her mouth to scream, but Anna throw a cupcake at her and she caught it in her mouth. Everyone gulps. Anna's cupcakes are uneatable. They are poisonous. They watch as Luna gulp down the cupcake and then a bright light was produced. Everyone had to cover their eyes. In front of them, was an ugly, old lady.

"Who's that?"

"Could she be Koizumi?"

"OMG? She's Koizumi?!"

"But Koizumi is 17 and that oba-san is...is what? 40? 50? or maybe 70."

"Everyone, let me introduce this lady here. Luna Koizumi. Age: 33. Alice: Soul-sucking. Member of the AAO. Usually takes the form of younger age while doing her missions and her missions was to take me to AAO. No one knows of her true face. Well, now we know." Mikan said. Hotaru was still taking pictures of Luna while Ruka sweat dropped.

"You little brat! My plan was almost a success! And you have to ruin it! Watch out Mikan Sakura. Reo-sama will come and haunt you down!" Luna shouted before disappearing.

"No more Luna Koizumi!" Sumire shouted happily. Everyone else was cheering, too. Mikan smile and walk out the room. Unknown to her, someone was following her.

* * *

**Mikan's POV **

Ah. Finally got rid of that Koizumi. Revenge never felt this good! No more people controlling Zero! Yay! Oh, speaking of Zero, he should be waking up any minutes by now. I happily skip to his room. I felt someone's presence so I stop and turn around. No one was behind me. Weird.

I open Zero's door and walk in. I forgot to close to the door, but oh well. Everyone's in class now. Zero was sleeping peacefully. I walk closer and sit down next to him. The black spot on his neck was gone now. I stroke his hair. I think I kinda wake him up since he stir a little. His coaxing eyes that I would always melt into was back. He sat up and faced me.

"M-mikan?"

* * *

**Normal POV **

"M-mikan?" his voice. Tears start to form in the brunette's eyes. A small smile formed on her mouth. Her rosy lips separated and mouth one word.

"Zero." Before she knew it, Zero already pull her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything Mikan. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I keep telling myself to stop, but my body won't listen to me. It's like I'm being in control. Every night I become insane, thrashing things around. I don't know Mikan. I don't know what happen. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." Zero chanted and tighten the hug.

"It's okay, Zero. I know it's not your fault. Luna controlled you. She has the soul-sucking alice. Remember Jinna? She's Luna's cousin. She bribed Luna to control you so that you would hate me. But it's okay now. Luna is gone. She's gone. No one will break us apart anymore." Mikan said, tears flow freely down. Zero push apart and wept the tears away and smile at her.

"Yeah, no one will break us apart." he said and then kiss her passionately. Mikan swung her arms around Zero's neck and melt into the kiss. She misses his kiss. She misses his hug. She misses his warmth. Not knowing that a pair of crimson eyes were spying on them with jealousy.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

They kissed. Okay. They kissed.

THEY KISSED?!

I really want to rip them apart and burn that bastard. How dare he kiss Polka like that! Her lips was claimed by me! Only I'm allowed to kiss her like that!

I saw Polka wrap her arms around that bastard's neck. My heart hurts. It felt like someone had stabbed a thousand knifes on it. This is a torture. I saw her close her eyes and melt into the kiss. My blood boiled.

Mikan, why? Why do you have to do this? Why?

I can't watch anymore. Truth hurts. If only I could travel to the past and correct my mistakes. Then Polka would never moved to America and never met that bastard.

I angrily walk away. Away from the painful scene.

I'll get you, Mikan. Don't forget. Don't forget that my birthday is coming up. And it will be a day you'll never forget.

~~~~~~Chapter 17 Ended~~~~~~

**Like it? Hate it? Put your opinions in the box below. **

**I know this chapter sucks. Please review. **

**Special Thanks for: **

**-StarElise  
**

**-AnimeMango**

**-animeandmangafangirl**

**-ANG3LBLOOM**

**-Kristie123**

**-SakuraKairi816**

**-xetherall22**

**-pretty-awesome-girl11d7**

**-silver**

**-KaguyaHimeAi**

**-Keiko**

**-CrazyFanFicLover4Life**

**-citystarfun**

**-TheWeeabooMaster**

**-Nikinora96**

**-Person309**

**-Crazy fan girl**

**and all those guest users. Thanks for all the people who likes/follows "Tangled Love" I really appreciate it. Thank you really much.**

**Preview of Chapter 18:**

**-"Do you know what day today is?"**

**-"Mikan-chan, would you please come up and sing for us?"**

**-"Mikan, I love you. I really do. I'm sorry for what I did three years ago. Please, Mikan..."**

**-"I Love you, too Natsume...but..."**

**~Lunar x Princess**

**P.S. You know what would make me more appreciate? REVIEWS! Please drop it on the box below. Thanks (Pretty please! *puppy eye***

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**\/**


	19. Chapter 18

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

Chapter 18

The morning light dazzled in the room. Two bodies were snuggling together on the big, fluffy bed. Well, at least one of them were snuggling and sleeping. Crystal like eyes look upon the snuggling brunette besides him. The brunette's breathing softly as her chest goes up and down. Her pale, tiny fingers clench tightly on the shirt that he wore, making sure that he doesn't run away. His strong, muscular arms wrap protectively around her delicate waist. His fingers roam through her long, silky chocolate hair.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg~~~

He could have stood in this position forever if that damn alarm didn't ring. He glare at the clock and burn the clock. _"Annoying clock. I'll buy a new one later." _he thought. He look back at the brunette and a playful smirk form on his lips. He slowly shook the snuggling brunette to wake her up. She stirred a bit, but then went back to sleep. What a heavy sleeper.

"Raise and shine, Strawberry." he whisper in her ears and start kissing down her neck.

"5 more minutes..." she moaned and then cover herself with Zero's pillow and drift off to sleep. She hug the pillow tight and start drooling. Zero rolled his eyes and snatch the pillow away from her.

"Hotaru is offering free hugs!" Zero said, sitting on the bed and folded his arms. As he expected, the brunette quickly shot out of bed.

"Hotaru is offering free hugs? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Hurry! There's no time to waste!" the brunette shout like a mad woman and quickly ran to her dorm and slip on her uniform. She went out 10 minutes after and found Zero waiting outside. She drag him and dash off to the classroom, unaware that there's barely a student in the hallway. They reached their classroom in about 3 minutes.

"Hota- Nani? Where is Hotaru?" Mikan said bang open the door. She let go of Zero's hand and start look all around the room, still unaware that everyone's not here yet. Zero smirk and shake his head from her idiocy.

"Hotaru? Hotaru? Where are you, Hotaru? Zero said that you're offering free hugs? Hotaru? Come on, we're too old to play hide-and-seek. Come out!" Mikan shouted, looking under the desks, in the closet, and if possible, the trash can and recycling bin. She then look at Zero, demanding or answers. She saw his smirk and realized that Zero had tricked her. She look around the room and saw that no one's here.

"Zero! Why did you lie to me?" Mikan asked, walking up to Zero and playfully slap him on his shoulders.

"To get your lazy butt off the bed." Zero smirked again. Mikan blush furiously.

"No fair! I could have been in the bed right now, snuggling the cozy blankets!" the annoying brunette whined. The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"If I didn't wake you up, you'll be late today, again." Zero said.

"Will not!"

"Will do."

"Will not!"

"Will do."

"Will not!"

"Will do."

"Wil-"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA **

"Why are you two arguing this early in the morning? Someone really need to tape your mouths." said a cold, emotionless girl with purple eyes and short raven hair. The brunette rubbed her sore head before facing the girl. Her eyes turn teary anime style and ran over, with open arms.

"Hotaru! Zero tricked me that you were offering free hugs! It's not fair, I could have been sleeping right now! Hotaru, you owe me a hug!" Mikan screamed and leap into the air.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA **

Mikan went crashing into the wall just when the students came in. They got used to Mikan's everyday temptation. Hotaru blew the smokes off of her infamous gun and put it back in her bag. Mikan slid off the wall, making a huge mikan-crack on the wall. Yuu quickly went over and knock back Mikan's conscious. Hotaru then turn to face Zero.

"Don't trick that baka anymore. I never offer free hugs. Besides, you still owe me money. When are you gonna pay back?" Hotaru said, coldly. Zero fish some cash in his pocket and hand it over to Hotaru. Hotaru carefully count the money while Mikan came up and look at them with the confuse look.

"Nani? Why is Zero giving money to Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"He owed me for wasting my bullets on him and Koizumi for non-senses. Speaking of Koizumi, she owe me money, too. Since she left, Tajima, you have to pay me back her debts." Hotaru said, expanding her hand out for the incoming cash. Everyone sweat dropped. Hotaru just loved money.

"I don't have any money left." Zero replied.

"I'll give you the money, Hotaru." Mikan said, searching her pockets for her cash.

"Where did I put it..." the brunette muttered and keep searching in her pocket. Zero slam his palm on his forehead.

"Nevermind, you can treat me with 30 cans of crab brains." Hotaru said. Mikan nodded her head. Then, a loud shriek were heard in the hallway.

"KYAAAAAA HYUUGA-SAMA! PLEASE ACCEPT MY PRESENTS!"

"HYUUGA-SAMA, HERE'S MY PRESENT!"

"HYUUGA-SAMA!"

"HYUUGA-SAMA!"

_"Why are these fan girls giving Natsume presents? It's not Valentine's day, right?" _Mikan thought as she eyed at the girls, running full speed, arms filled with crazy, frilly wrapped presents. Natsume quickly ran in the room and slam the door. All the fan girls that were in the classroom crowded around him which annoyed him.

"Move." Natsume said coldly, flashing his cold, murderous crimson eyes at the girls and burn the tips of their hair. Mikan gasped and quickly nullify the small fire on the fainted girls. Natsume glanced at her and "tch" before doing back to his seat. _"Some attitude he had." _Mikan thought as she pouted.

"Ohayo." said a voice. Mikan turn and saw a panting Ruka with his bunny.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon!" Mikan smiled. "Oh, and why is those fan girls giving Natsume presents? For the record, today isn't Valentine's day or any other holidays."

A dead silence fell on them. Natsume's eye twitch and Ruka was surprised. Sumire stop bothering Kokoro and stare at Mikan with her dog ears out.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Mikan asked, eyeing everyone. _"Why is everyone acting so freaking weird today? Is today opposite day?" _

"Err-Sakura-san, you forgot?" Ruka asked.

"What? I forgot what?" Mikan asked with confusion.

"Do you know what date today is?" Ruka asked again.

"Ummmm...November 27? NOVEMBER 27? Oh my god! TODAY'S NOVEMBER 27..." Mikan proclaimed. Ruka smiled while Zero and Hotaru rolled their eyes. Natsume had a little blush on his face...

"...today is Thanksgiving! Oh my god! How could I forget Thanksgiving! I haven't made my thankful list yet! Zero, why didn't you tell me that today's Thanksgiving!" Mikan said, throwing her arms up in the air. Ruka and the others sweat dropped. Hotaru just shake her head and Natsume? Well, the blush on his face vanished, replaced by his usual stoic face. Actually, his stoic face was covering his emotions.

_"Mikan had forgotten my birthday. She forgotten my birthday. She-she-she- calm down! Okay. She forgot my birthday. Mikan forgot my birthday. How could she forgot my birthday!? Okay, maybe because of that damn bastard. But she couldn't just forget my birthday. Every year, she always pester me on what I want. How could she possibly forgotten my birthday. It hurts. It hurts so much. I felt like I've been ripped into thousands of pieces. I felt like I've been broken down into atoms! Okay, that's exaggerating, but it really hurts. Mikan, how could you forgotten that November 27th is my birthday?" _Natsume thought painfully.

"Ummmm..Sakura-san, do you know what day today is besides Thanksgiving?" Ruka asked again. Mikan gave him a look that says what-the-heck-are-you-taking-about.

"What?" Mikan asked again, tilting her head to one side. Ruka mentally slapped himself.

"Oh. My. God. Today is Natsume-kun's birthday! How could you forget about this? Jesus!" Sumire said, throwing her hands up like it's the most obvious things in the world.

"Natsume's birthday? Wait, today? As in TODAY?" Mikan shouted.

"Polka, no need to scream. You're breaking my ears." Natsume said, with his manga covering his frustrated face. Mikan blush thousand shades of red and began screaming on top of her lungs as everyone except Zero stuck their fingers in their ears.

"NATSUME HENTAI!?" the brunette screamed. Zero ears hurt due to this bloody loud, high pitch scream.

"Jeez, Strawberry, I think I agree with Hyuuga, you're gonna make my ears bleed." Zero said, smirking. Natsume twitched. _"Strawberry? What kind of nickname is that? Only stupid people would think of those stupid nicknames. Polka is better and it suits her way better." _

"Strawberry? What kind of nickname is that? Only stupid people would think of those stupid nicknames. Polka is better and it suits her way better." Kokoro said, reading Natsume's thought. Natsume glared at him.

_"How would you like to die? Burn to ashes or fry you into Kokoro fries and give it to your dear girlfriend?" _

Kokoro shivered and shook his head. Unfortunately, Zero heard what Kokoro said so he glared at Natsume. _"Why does he think he is? Just because he is Strawberry's last crush, he doesn't have to act so mighty. Polka? Oh please, respect people's privacy, will you? At least I don't call people by their underwear patterns."_

Zero and Natsume had a glaring contest when Narumi whiz in, wearing frilly clothes and everyone went back to their seat.

"Ohayo mina-san!" Narumi said cheerfully.

"Ohayo Narumi-sensei!" Mikan replied while everyone else ignore the teacher.

"Do you know what day today is?" Narumi asked, eyes sparked.

"IT'S THANKSGIVING!" some shouted.

"IT'S HYUUGA-SAMA'S BIRTHDAY!" shouted the fan girls.

"Yes! Today is Thanksgiving and our handsome little black cat's birthday! And today, I'll have someone sing the happy birthday song to our dear Natsume-kun!" Narumi said. Fan girls' hands all shoot up, hopefully to sing for their beloved Hyuuga-sama. They hope that their "beautiful" voice would capture the heart of the infamous black cat. Mikan was busy talking with Zero which irritated Natsume. Hotaru was blackmailing Ruka into doing things for her. Sumire were busy nagging and scaring some girls off from flirting with Kokoro. Kitsuneme was carrying Nonoko in bride-style using his alice, which kinda creeps Nonoko out. Yuu was busy comforting Anna due to some rude students, saying that Anna's cookings are disgusting.

"Mikan-chan, would you please come up and sing for us?" Narumi asked. Mikan stop talking with Zero and face her favorite teacher.

"Nani?" the brunette said. She did heard what Narumi said.

"Please, Mikan-chan." Narumi plead, with his puppy eyes. Mikan hesitated and then nodded. Narumi jump up in joy. Seriously, sometimes people wonder if he really is an adult. All the fan girls look at the brunette will hatred. Why does it always have to be her? Mikan went up to the front of the room and took a deep breath and start singing "Happy Birthday."

"Happy birthday to you~"

"Happy birthday to you~"

"Happy birthday, dear Natsume~"

"Happy birthday to you~"

Everyone, exclude the fan girls, Natsume, Hotaru, and Zero, clapped and admired her angelic voice. Fan girls were jealous of her. The brunette's voice causes the fan boys to love and admire her more. Natsume somewhat blushed when Mikan said "dear Natsume". Zero doesn't like it. Well, he does like her voice, but not when she sing it for other boys other than him. She bow and then walk back to Zero with a flushed face. Narumi was clapping furiously like a kid who just received the newest Xbox 360 for Christmas.

Before anyone could have the chance to speak, fan girls sworn around Natsume.

"Ne, ne Hyuuga-sama, what would you like for your birthday?" asked fan girl #1

"I bet Hyuuga-sama would like a house full of mangas. He's just sooo smart." said fan girl #2

"Hyuuga-sama, where would you like to spend your birthday?" asked fan girl # 3

"Aw, he'll sure like to spend his birthday on a baloney of a romance restaurant with me. We would cuddle together and watch the sunset and then confessing our feelings. It's just toooooooo romance. Oh, Hyuuga-sama." said fan girl #4 who's drooling over him.

"Doubt that Hyuuga-sama would like to waste his precious time on you, I bet he'll rather go shopping with me and planning out our future house." said fan girl #5

"No, he'll go with me!"

"With me!"

"Get lost ugly, Hyuuga-sama loves me!"

"No, he loves me!"

"Shut up, old hags!" shout a voice. Ghosts start surrounding the fan girls and drag them away from Natsume as the little trouble maker stroll inside. The fan girls already fainted when the ghosts disappear. Narumi already sprint out of the classroom due to the "Fan Girl Attack" and left a writing assignment on the board.

_Write a five paragraph essay on what you're thankful for. Hand it in no later than tomorrow afternoon. _

"What a stupid assignment." groaned Zero. Youichi hop on Mikan's lap while the brunette was busy scribbling on her writing prompt.

"I'm thankful for my parents who brought my into this wonderful world. I'm thankful for Ji-chan who raised me. I'm thankful for the sun who shines down on me that makes my day. I'm thankful for the moon who looks and guard upon me while I sleep. I'm thankful for my personality that makes me unique. I'm thankful for my alices that protects me. I'm thankful for my teachers who brought me into the world of education. I'm thankful for my friends that stays with me until the end. I'm thankful for Zero who's there when I'm back-stabbed. I'm thankful for-"

"Aren't you thankful for Natsume?" Youichi asked when Mikan was going over her writing. Zero was proud that his darling girlfriend mention him in her essay. Natsume's eye twitch when the brunette mention that she was back-stabbed.

"Yeah yeah, I'm thankful for a pervert fox that knows nothing but glancing at my underwear." Mikan said sarcastically. Natsume's crimson eyes darken at her comment and a sly smirk form on his face.

"But I couldn't help it. You kept showing it to me, Polka. Or should I say, Cherries?" the fire caster said with the smirk.

"S-shut up!" Mikan shout, fuming with anger.

"You're not thankful for Natsume? You're not thankful for Natsume?" the little ghost summoner whimper and big tears glisten down his emerald eyes. Sad ghosts flow out and cry along with the little troublemaker, scaring nearly half of the class. Mikan, who herself, despise ghosts too, so she said..

"I'm thankful for Natsume who always comfort me despite his mean way of comforting. Happy now?" Mikan said. Youichi nodded while Natsume's stomach fluttered. _"Stupid kid..." _Zero thought.

* * *

**After School...**

Mikan shuffle her messy papers into her folder and put them in her bag. Zero already left due to some mission. Only if she could do missions to get out of class. Just when she's about to leave, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire approached her. Hotaru was in her lab while Ruka was running errands for her. Poor Ruka.

"Mikan-chan, leaving already?" Anna asked. Mikan nodded.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, did you give your present to Natsume-kun yet?" Sumire asked while swirling her green perm.

"What? Have hots on him, again?" the brunette smirked evilly at Sumire. Anna and Nonoko gasp while Sumire just blushed.

"Sumire! You have Kokoro! What happens if he found out that you're cheating?" Anna exclaimed.

"I do admit that Natsume-kun had become sexier. Hots on him? Nah, that's the past. And who said that I was cheating? Although I really want to piss that Kokoro for flirting with those "sluts"." Sumire said, gritted her teeth.

"Oooh, I sense some jealousy," Nonoko giggled. "Anyway, what are you planning to give Hyuuga-kun?" Mikan shrugged.

"I haven't think about that yet. Oh well, see you later. I have to return these books to Zero." Mikan waved off and skip happily down the hall. Just when she past the Garden, she felt like visiting the Sakura tree. The brunette went over, noticing a raven-haired boy, leaning on tree, reading his manga.

"Natsume!"

Crimson eyes torn his gaze away from his manga and spot a pair of Hazel eyes. He was surprise to see her here. She never even come to their Sakura tree ever since she came back from America. The brunette look at the old tree when she spot something that nearly stop her breathing.

NxM

It was carved in the middle of the tree. This wasn't here three years ago. She was taken back from that little symbol. Memories and Natsume's little smile flash in her mind. She divert her gaze from the tree to the raven hair-boy.

"Ne, ne, Natsume, what do you want for your birthday?" Mikan said with a smile. This smile. This smile that once captured his heart. This smile that made him fall hopelessly in love with her. This smile might be only his if he didn't mess up years ago.

"You." Natsume replied bluntly. It took a while for Mikan to comprehend what Natsume just utter out.

"What?" the brunette asked innocently.

"I want you." he said. He continued before Mikan could even open her mouth to speak.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay? I know I was a jerk three years ago. I know I shouldn't have said those hurtful things. I don't know what have gotten me on that day. Seriously, I don't know. I don't know that I've hurt you until the day when you came back. But you came back with a boyfriend. I was jealous. I was so jealous of that bastard. It hurt me when I saw you smile your smile at him and not at me. It hurts when you paid more attention to him than me. It hurts when you ignored me and called me by my last name. It hurts me more when I saw you kissing with another boy other than me. I know this is a stupid confession. But I really love you. I love you so much that I couldn't live without you. The day when you left, you took my heart away, too. Mikan, please, come back to me. I really love you. I even carved our initials on our sakura tree, hoping that you would come back into my arms. I really love you, Mikan."

Mikan was surprise at his sudden confession. Hazel eyes search into his deep crimson eyes. It was pleading, begging, and were filled with hurt and love. The wind swirl past the brunette and the raven-hair boy, causing their hairs to flow. Seconds and minutes had pass as Natsume waited for her response. Mikan was frozen on the spot. She slowly open her mouth and began to speak.

"I'm so happy, Natsume. I love you, too..." the brunette started. Natsume's hope began to raise. "...but that's what I would have said three years ago if you hadn't betrayed me. Gomennasai." and with that, she quickly speed to her dorm leaving the shock boy behind.

_"I'm so happy, Natsume. I love you, too...but that's what I would have said three years ago if you hadn't betrayed me." _

These words struck Natsume like knifes that were after his life. He mess up. He mess up big time. He had no clue that the brunette was in love with him three years ago. There were no emotions portrayed on his paled face.

Right that instant, his world shattered. His crimson eyes were hollow. They were lifeless.

~~~~~~~Chapter 18 ended~~~~~~

**Did I made you wait long? I tried to make this chapter as good as I could. Ugh 2 more days before Winter break and then I could write anytime, everyday. Hell no. I have a bunch of works waiting ahead of me. So I would tried to write the next chapter as quickly as possible. **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and supports! :3**

**Special Thanks to...!**

**-lucy nour**

**-love crimson red ray88**

**-PuppyLove21**

**-BrimstoneButterfly **

**-KaguyaHimeAi**

**-pretty-awesome-girl11d7**

**-Sweety Girly**

**-koko**

**-NatsuMikan**

**-natsumexmikan29**

**-xetherall22**

**-kristie123**

**-ShyLiNugget**

**-ANG3LBLOOM**

**-AnimeMango**

**-Stayuplate**

**-Mikan x Natsume**

**-Silver**

**-StarElsie**

**-SweetDevil01**

**-Sweet pea**

**-XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX**

**-citystarful**

**Thank you for all your supports! I promise, I won't make you wait long for the next chapter! Please review! **

**~Lunar x Princess :3 **

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\/**

**(review?)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Tangled Love**

Summary: Mikan Sakura, was betrayed by her friends and even the crush of her life. Heartbroken, she left the academy and went to America. Everyone regrets of what they had done even the Natsume Hyuuga. Three years later, Mikan came back to the academy...with a boyfriend! Natsume gets very jealous as he began to develop feelings toward Mikan. Now Natsume is trying everything he could to get Mikan back. Will Natsume succeed? Or will he lost her forever...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! 

* * *

**Epilogue **

"Mama! Hurry up!" shout a 5 years old little brunette. Her chubby little fingers clench to a big lollipop as she run around the airport with enthusiasm. Her big, round sparking crystal eyes explore her surroundings with excitement as people whiz pass her. Her Mama and Papa were getting their luggage and checking out their passports. Her long straight auburn hair wave as she pounce around. Many couples pass her. giggle at her energetic personality. Children, both girl and boy, couldn't help but stop whatever they were doing and pat the little troublesome brunette. She is just so cute.

"Sana! Don't run around and getting lost like last time!" the little brunette's mother yelled as she stroll over to the enthusiastic little girl.

"Mama! Come on! I can't wait to go to our new home!" Sana said. The older brunette just laugh at her daughter.

"So you're just going to leave Papa out?" a middle-age silver-haired man said. Sana smile a thousand-watt smile at her dad and giggle as her dad scoop her up. Sana shook her small head and snuggle in her father's neck. The older brunette chuckle and pull their luggage along her.

Yes, the older brunette is Mikan Sakura. Age 29 and the owner of the rarest alice, the Nullification and the SEC. 15 years ago, she was back-stabbed by her closest friends and her long-time crush so she left and went to America. 3 years later, she came back with a completely different physical appearance and with a boyfriend. 12 years ago, her long-time crush finally confess to her, but it didn't go too well and he got rejected. 1 months after the confession, the AAO attacked the academy. Luna was also part of the war, attacking mostly the brunette. Reo was fighting Natsume and Persona. Persona uses his death alice and mark his death mark on Reo's arm when he was distracted. Luna was immediately beaten down when the brunette copied her alice and uses soul-sucking on her. Luna couldn't resist so she followed Mikan's order. The Academy captured the rest of the AAO members and put them into jail.

Thankfully that no one got any major injuries. The only problem was a certain black cat. He was missing ever since the dreadful war. The whole academy had huge chaos, especially his fan clubs. They search everywhere and the school even pay the private detector. Actually, there was one certain brunette who was a little bit worried about that black cat. To be honest, she was worrying the hell out of the teachers as she went searching everywhere, calling his name. He just disappear or worst...no-don't think about that. 6 months of searching until they heard the news. One of the classmate claimed that they saw something or rather someone floating on the little lake in the Northern forest. All the students rush to the forest and in front of them, was a drowned raven-haired boy.

Fan girls cried and went crazy as they start lashing out their alices, injuring nearly half of the students in their class. They were immediately sent to the mental hospital. The brunette bent down trembling as her hand roamed through his raven hair. Dead...dead...dead...but why?

Her hazel eyes brim with tears open widen as they reached to the boy's cold, paled hand. Even though he was dead, his hand still clenched into a paper-like letter. She tug the paper out of his grasp and noticed her name on it. Her boyfriend peer over her shoulders, but she just ran pass him and straight to her room and open the letter.

_Dear Polka, _

_You probably know that where I am now, right? It's funny when I only write a letter to a stupid, idiot little girl instead of writing one to Ruka. It's funny how my pride never let me do or say what I what. It's funny when I could get any girl in this world, but I have to fall for you. You better be proud of yourself that you're special. hh...even if I'm not even there, I know that you're probably crying. Wipe your stupid tears. You look uglier when you cry. You wanna know the reason why I killed myself? Because there is no reason to be living in this god damn world when the girl that **is **your world isn't yours and doesn't love you back. Especially when she used to love you, but because of your damn pride, she left and moved on. It really hurts, you know. Indirect confession I know. Promise me, promise me that you'll be happy, Promise me that you'll never forget me or else I'll never rest in peace. You got me, Polka-dot little girl?_

_ Your forever pervert fox, _

_ Natsume Hyuuga _

The brunette was sad, heartbroken that her friend had died because of her. 9 years ago, her boyfriend proposed to her, but she never forgotten her once mess up life.

"Mama? Mama? Mama? Mama?" called a sweet, tingling bell voice. Mikan snap out of her thoughts and faced her chubby daughter.

"Mama, Sa-chan's hungry!" pouted the little brunette. The man pat her daughter's head.

"Alright, let's get something to eat first." the daddy said. Sana squeal and ran out the airport.

Oof.

"Ow!"

Little Sana stumble back and fell down.

"Watch where you're going, little girl." said a low huskily voice. Ocean, blue eyes brim with tears as she look up and gaze into a pair of beautiful dark lavender eyes. The five years old brunette quickly snapped when the owner of the beautiful dark lavender eyes smirked. The owner of the dark lavender eyes were about the same age as the little brunette and was slight taller. He have pale skin with nice silky black hair. The little boy wore a black shagging pant and a black hooding. The two little children stare at each other's eyes and were lost in their own little world until they heard a woman's voice.

"Sei-kun! Stop running around! It's dangerous!"

Both children snap out of their world and look away. Little Sana blushed a thousand shades of red. _"That boy is so cute! I wonder what's his name." _The boy turn to face the running woman, followed by a handsome man.

"Sei-kun! Why are you always so stubborn! Stop running around, it's very dangerous. How do you think your father and I would feel if you got an accident? How would you think Ruji would feel?" the woman with night-color haired-woman scolded the boy.

"Seiji, you shouldn't worry your mother like that. You know better." the black haired-man said. The little boy didn't made a sound, his face was emotionless. Sana was standing behind Seiji, looking curiously at the fuming woman and man. The woman, finally noticed the little brunette, look at her.

"Oh my, who are you dear?" the woman asked the little brunette. Sana's big crystal eyes meet the woman's warm navy blue eyes. _"Her big, round. bright blue eyes. Long, silky brown hair, and small rosy lips. She look very familiar..." _the woman thought. Her husband was thinking the same thing.

"Little girl, are you lost? Where are parents?" the man asked. Seiji was staring at Sana.

"My p-"

"SANA?! SANA?! WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted a manly voice. All four of them look up and saw a running and shouting man. He looks very worry due from all the cold sweats. Sana lighten up and wave her tiny hand.

"PAPA! PAPA! SA-CHAN'S HERE!" the brunette shouted. The man saw her and quickly dial his wife and ran up to the little girl and hug her.

"Why did you run away like that? It's dangerous! Do you know that Mama and Papa are so worry? Mama almost fainted!" the man said. Sana was a little teary when...

"Zero?"

"Zero-kun?"

Zero and Sana broke apart and look at Seiji's parents. _"Who are they? How do they know me? Wait...don't tell me..."_

"Sana-chan! Zero!" cried a middle-age brunette, running toward them. Sana run to her with open arms.

"Mama!" The older brunette scoop the little brunette up.

"Oh, Sana-chan. Next time, don't run off like that. Mama and Papa are worry." Mikan said. Sana pat her mother's cheek.

"Mikan-chan?" Seiji's mother blunted out. Mikan look at the lady in front of her and blank a few times.

"Are you...Hanaka-chan?" the brunette said, with eyes wide open. Hanaka nodded and two old friends hug each other and start chatting away while the husbands have their own male talk.

"Hello, my name is Sana Tajima. What's your name?" Sana asked innocently.

"Hn." Seiji replied.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Sana asked again.

"Hn." Seiji replied again. Sana pouted. Seiji blushed a little bit, but Sana was too innocent to notice.

"Seiji!" shout a voice. The two little children turn and saw a running boy. He have black, pearl eyes with beautiful orange-blonde hair. Sana blushed at the sight of him which made Seiji twitch his eyes.

"Seiji? Who's she?" the orange-blonde-haired boy asked, pointing to the brunette.

"Hello, I'm Sana Tajima! Nice to meet you!" Sana chirp cheerfully. The little boy blushed which made Seiji twitch again.

"H-hello, nice to m-meet you. I-I'm Ruji Kihara." Ruji introduced.

* * *

**Night: Sana's house...**

"And then, Cinderella and Prince Charming live happily ever after. The End." Mikan said and close the book.

"Mama, what happen to the evil stepsisters and stepmother in the end?" little Sana asked.

"Hmmm...I don't know. Maybe they got some punishment for what they did to Cinderella." Mikan replied.

"Mama, do you think I'll find my prince?" Sana asked again. Mikan smile and tuck her cute little daughter in.

"Of course. Every girl have their prince. It's getting late now so close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Nightly nightly, Mama." Mikan kissed Sana's forehead and went out her room. She stroll down to the master's room and saw that her husband is already asleep. She creep in her bed and close the light.

Ne, Natsume, are you resting in peace now? You know that you are the stupid one, right? You could have had your own nice family now if you didn't commit suicide. You're just too stubborn. You know, when your body was founded, Ruka-pyon became very cold and start isolating himself. Even when Hotaru tried to blackmail him, he'll just give her a cold shudder. But good thing that they got together and already married. Your fan clubs went crazy and nearly killed the Academy. I bet that you're the coldest angel up in Heaven. I know I've always say that you'll go to hell, but you not that bad, In fact, your nice and warm sometimes so I think the heaven will open their golden gates for you. Your sudden suicide also impacted me, you know? I sometimes wonders that are you a sadist. You're very cruel.

Natsume, you're a jerk. Yet, you're still my first love and first heart break.

* * *

**Tangled Love finally finished! "got down on my knees" I'm sorry to all Natsume x Mikan fans. Please don't kill me. I'll make Natsume x Mikan fanfictions in the future. Please don't hate me. Kay? **

**I really want to thank everyone who supported me in this fanfiction from the start to the end. Thank you very much. Please review for this last chapter of this story. (please) **

**I'll really appreciate it. See you next time. (and I hope soon) Bye~**

**~Lunar x Princess**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**\/**

**(one last time, okay?) **


	21. IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE DON'T IGNORE!

**Hello again readers! **

**I know this story is finish and I know a lot of you are mad at me. :(**

**I've been thinking for while. Mikan and Natsume are destined to be together so why didn't I pair them together? **

**My friends told to make two different stories with different endings. (sounds familiar with one of my reviews) O.o **

**I know this little message is short and boring, but now I'm getting to the main point here. **

**So for a new year present (this is for all the NatsumexMikan supporters in this story) , I'll rewrite this story with the total opposite ending! Are you happy? So then both my ZeroxMikan and NatsumexMikan supporters will be satisfy!**

**so wait ****patiently for the rewrite of this story (don't worry, I won't delete this one)**

**~Lunar x princess **


End file.
